Taken Heart
by Anime-Queen-2011
Summary: SpiritShipping! Everyone returns from the alternate dimension. An old friend of Jesse's comes and visits. With a touchy relationship, they are considered dating. Later, Yubel strikes. What does she want? What does Jesse's old friends say about it? RxR!
1. Back Home and Still Together

_Ello peoples! Anime-Queen commin at cha with a new story! It's my Christmas present to all you spiritshipping fans out there. For your enjoyment, there will three chapters part, as I have done with my other stories during this most wonderful time of year! Here's part one and I hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, spiritshipping would not be a dream, it would be reality! I also do not own Motorola or the razor.**_

_**Claimer: I own my characters, this plot, the title, and anything else I decide to throw in!**_

_**xXx**_

"Go Rainbow Dragon! Be everyone's bridge!" Jesse Andersen called to his newest monster. The dragon roared and flew high into the air, exploding in color.

"Jesse!" Jaden Yuki yelled to his best friend as the light engulfed him.

"No! Jaden!" The voice of Yubel, a level ten dark monster called. She cried out in pain as the light swallowed her. Jaden looked around in the blinding light. He closed his eyes as tears slipped out their corners.

"JESSE!" Jaden called one last time before darkness took hold of his mind and he slipped into unconsciousness.

_**xXx**_

Everyone opened their eyes slowly. They looked around and realized that they were back home.

"We're…back." Hassleberry said breathlessly. Jim nodded.

"Looks that way mate." Jim said. Blair stands up and looks around frantically.

"Marcel! Where's Marcel!?" Blair cried frantically. Ms. Fontaine ran over to everyone, followed by Chancellor Sheppard, Aster Phoenix, Zane Truesdale, and Maximillion Pegasus. Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte walked over to the mob.

"Is everyone back Dr. Crowler?" Chancellor Sheppard asked. Dr. Crowler sweat dropped.

"Um, well, I'm not entirely sure." Dr. Crowler said. Chancellor Sheppard sighed and was about to say more when they heard some moaning. Everyone turned and saw Jaden leaning against the wall. Marcel was lying next to him.

"Marcel!" Bonaparte cried, rushing over to his unconscious son. Ms. Fontaine followed after him quickly. She looked at Marcel, then to Zane.

"Please take Marcel to the infirmary Zane." She asked. Zane nodded and walked over to Ms. Fontaine. He picked up Marcel and took him to the infirmary. Bonaparte and Blair followed him. Ms. Fontaine shook Jaden slightly to wake him up. He moaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Ms…Fontaine?" Jaden asked. Ms. Fontaine smiled and nodded. Jaden looked around. He noticed all of his friends looking at him.

"We're back?" He asked. Alexis nodded her head.

"Yes." She answered. Jaden smiled brightly and stood up.

"Jesse! You did it!" Jaden cheered, looking around for his friend.

He wasn't there.

Jaden began to panic.

"Jesse!" Jaden called out. Everyone looked around for their teal haired hero but alas, they also could not locate the dueling southerner. Jaden felt some tears building in his eyes. He was just about to break down when there was moaning heard from down the corridor. Everyone whipped their heads in the direction of the moaning.

There, on the ground, lay Jesse. Back and perfectly alright.

"Jesse!" Jaden cried out, running toward his best friend. Jaden slid to his knees and noticed Jesse was slowly opening his eyes. Jesse pushed himself up onto his knees and looked around. When Jesse noticed where they were, he smiled brightly.

"I did it!" Jesse cheered. Jaden smiled and nodded.

"You sure did!" Jaden said. Jaden stood up and extended his hand to Jesse. Jesse smiled and took his hand. Jaden pulled him up.

_**xXx**_

**One Week Later**

Jaden, Jesse, and the others are walking out of the Slifer cafeteria after a nice lunch.

"When are classes starting again?" Syrus asked. Classes hadn't begun sense everyone returned from the alternate dimension. Alexis shrugged.

"I don't know." She said.

"Hopefully not very soon." Jaden said. Jesse chuckled.

"You just don't like getting yelled at by Crowler everyday." Jesse said. Jaden shrugged.

"Not really, I just don't want classes yet." Jaden said. Everyone chuckled. Before anyone could strike up another conversation, some unknown voice spoke up.

"Glomp!" The voice yelled. Suddenly, Jesse was stumbling forward, trying to catch himself from falling. When he finally caught himself, his arms were wrapped underneath the legs of a seventeen year old girl with long red hair. She was on his back. She laughed.

"Losing our touch, are we Jesse?" She asked in a teasing tone. Everyone stared at the two in confusion. Jesse laughed.

"Of course not Akaria, I just haven't had people jump on me in over three years." Jesse said. Akaria rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have gone off to the fancy dueling school, huh?" Akaria countered. Everyone noted that she also had a southern accent, just not as thick as Jesse's.

"Um, Jesse?" Hassleberry called. Jesse perked up and turned toward everyone.

"Yeah Hassleberry?" Jesse asked. Aster pointed to Akaria.

"Who's the chick?" Aster asked. Jesse sweat dropped.

"What was that?" Akaria asked. She then placed her hands firmly on Jesse's shoulders and flipped over him, shocking everyone. She landed perfectly on her feet, with her arms folded across her chest. Everyone noted her appearance.

Akaria had long deep red hair in a pony tail. Some strands dangled out around her face. She had pale red eyes. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a red tube top with a white jacket that stopped just after her rib cage. She was in red flip flops and was wearing red fingerless gloves with sliver knuckles.

"What is going on over here?" Dr. Crowler's voice yelled. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. Dr. Crowler was walking over to them with Ms. Fontaine following him, obviously trying to calm him down. Dr. Crowler walked straight up to Akaria and looked down on her. "What do you think you are doing using some of my finest students as flippy bars?" Dr. Crowler demanded. Akaria just looked him over head to toe.

"Oh no. Akaria, you're not going to say what I think…" Jesse began to ask but Akaria cut him off.

"Wow, you're one really ugly looking lady." Akaria said bluntly. Dr. Crowler stared at her in utter shock, as well did everyone else. Jesse simply smacked himself on the forehead.

"She did." Jesse said.

"I am not a woman! I am a man thank you very much!" Crowler shrieked. She looked him over again.

"Then you are one pretty man." She said. Dr. Crowler looked ready to ring Akaria's neck when Ms. Fontaine stepped in.

"Now, young lady, I'm not sure those are very wise things to say to your vice chancellor." Ms. Fontaine said. Akaria cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"My vice chancellor?" She repeated. Ms. Fontaine looked her over.

"Are you an exchange student?" She asked. Akaria looked taken a back.

"Me? Come to a school for dueling? I don't even duel!" Akaria said. Bastion looked at her.

"Then what **are **you doing here?" He asked. Akaria was about to answer him when Chancellor Sheppard runs over to them.

"Akaria my dear! So wonderful to see you again!" Chancellor Sheppard said, taking Akaria's hand and shaking it. Akaria smiled at him. Adrian looked between the two.

"You know each other?" He asked. Chancellor Sheppard nodded.

"Well, actually, I've only met her recently but she is a very charming young woman!" Chancellor Sheppard said, smiling. Jesse snorted. Akaria shot him a very dirty look.

"When did you meet her?" Jaden asked. Akaria answered instead.

"Well, while you guys were off gallivanting in the other dimension, I came here to figure out some things for…people." Akaria answered. Jesse looked at her curiously for a moment.

"Hey! We weren't gallivanting! We were trapped!" Chazz yelled. Akaria rolled her eyes.

"You were with Jesse. You were gallivanting." Akaria said.

"Hey!" Jesse pointed a finger at Akaria, "I think I resent that!" He yelled.

"Hey!" Akaria pointed a finger at Jesse, "I think you should." Chancellor Sheppard cleared his throat, gaining attention back to him.

"Well, Akaria, I'm hope you will enjoy your stay here." Chancellor Sheppard said. Jesse looked at Akaria shocked as she smiled at Chancellor Sheppard.

"Oh don't worry, I will." She said. Dr. Crowler looked at Chancellor Sheppard in shock.

"She's staying!?" Dr. Crowler asked in disbelief. Chancellor Sheppard laughed.

"Of course she is!" He said. Syrus looked at him.

"Where, exactly, is she staying?" He asked.

"Well, it's obviously the girl's dorms." Bastion said. Akaria shook her head.

"Not even close." She said. Jesse groaned, knowing where Akaria was going with this. Everyone looked between the two. Chancellor Sheppard chuckled and smiled knowingly.

"Well, I'll let you guys catch up and Jesse, be nice." Chancellor Sheppard said, turning and leaving. Jesse smiled at him.

"Always." He answered.

"Not really." Akaria falsely coughed. Jesse looked at her disapprovingly. Akaria just smiled at him. Dr. Crowler groaned in a disgusted tone and walked away. Ms. Fontaine sighed and headed off to the infirmary. Everyone looked at Akaria.

"So, if you're not staying in the girl's dorm, where **are** you staying?" Alexis asked. Akaria looked at her with her right hand folded against her hip.

"With Jesse of course." She said. Jesse groaned again.

"I knew it." He said. Akaria smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Oh knock it off. You'll be three million times better than the two nit wits." Akaria stated in an annoyed tone. Jesse looked at her.

"Two? Last time I knew, there was only one." He said. Akaria rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe if you'd call once and a while, you'd find out that there are now two of them." Akaria scolded. Jesse stuck his hands up defensively.

"Hey! I don't have a phone with which to call." Jesse said. Akaria rolled her eyes and pulled out a blue Motorola razor. She threw it at Jesse, who caught it.

"Well, now you do." She said.

_**xXx**_

_Ah ha! There is the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Yes, it is a weird ending but if I didn't stop there, I wouldn't have stopped for awhile._

_Anyway, review and then onto chapter two with you!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	2. Jesse's Old Friends

_Hello everyone. Here is part two of three! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, spiritshipping would not be a dream, it would be reality! I also do not own Motorola or the razor. Baby Girl is owned by Sugarland.**_

_**Claimer: I own my characters, this plot, the title, and anything else I decide to throw in!**_

_**xXx**_

"So, why exactly are you here Akaria?" Jesse asked as he took a drink of water. Everyone was in Chazz's room. Akaria was sitting with her legs crossed on the couch. She looked at Jesse, who was on the couch across from her next to Jaden.

"Like I said, you're three million times better than the two nit wits." She said. Jesse smirked over his cup.

"Justin finally driven to the point of insanity?" Jesse teased. Akaria groaned.

"No, he's driven me **BEYOND** the point of insanity." She said. Jesse chuckled.

"What about Keith?" Jesse asked. Akaria narrowed her eyes.

"Justin is poisoning his mind!" Akaria exclaimed. Jesse laughed. Jaden looked at Jesse confused.

"Might I ask what the hell you guys are talking about?" Jaden asked. Jesse smiled at him. Jaden felt heat rush to his face. He quickly turned his head away in fear that Jesse would see it.

Akaria saw it though, and made a mental note about it.

"I'm with Jay, who the hell are you guys talking about." Syrus asked. Jesse smiled at him.

"Well, Akaria there is my closest friend from back home. Who we're talking about is all the other kids I used to hang out with when I was home." Jesse answered. Alexis looked at him confused.

"Who did you use to hang out with?" She asked. Jesse looked at Akaria as he spoke.

"Well, obviously Akaria, who's three months younger than me, Keith, who's a year younger than me, Justin, who is eighteen months younger than me, and Baby Girl Emma, who is a full two and a half years younger than I am." Jesse answered.

"You guys don't have many friends back home, do you?" Aster asked. Akaria glared at him.

"Jesse said who we hang out with, not who we're friends with. If we went by friends, we'd be here for hours!" Akaria hissed. Aster looked at her shocked. Jesse chuckled.

"Don't worry Aster; her bark is way worse than her bite." Jesse said, smirking. Akaria stuck her tongue out at Jesse, who simply smirked. Akaria opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by _Baby Girl_ by Sugarland beginning to play. Everyone looked at her confused as she pulled out a red Motorola razor from her jean pockets. She flipped it open and answered it.

"Hey Emma!" Akaria said into the phone smiling, Jesse brightened at the name. Akaria nodded into the phone. "Yeah Baby Girl, I'm here. What?" Akaria asked. Then she groaned and muttered "dumb asses." Jesse laughed.

"What did Justin do now?" He asked. Akaria glared at him.

"Wrong question, the right one is what HASN'T he done now!" Akaria answered. Jesse laughed at her. Akaria sighed into the phone.

"Yeah, you tell them that if I find anything wrong when I get back, they're gonna wish Jesse was there to stop me!" Akaria yelled. Jesse smirked and as everyone looked at Jesse confused. Akaria said bye and hung up the phone.

"You've been torturing them the last three years haven't you?" Jesse asked. Akaria smirked.

"Only to a point." She answered. Jesse sighed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hassleberry asked. Akaria waved her hand in a dismissing manner.

"Forget it Hassleberry. You'd have to grow up with us to understand what we're talking about." Akaria answered. Jesse nodded. Bastion looked between them.

"Well, Akaria, how long do you intend on staying?" Bastion asked. Akaria shrugged.

"Haven't really thought about it." She answered in a 'no-big-deal' tone. Adrian stared at her in shock.

"You mean you came all this way and you don't have any idea when you're going home!?" Adrian yelled. Jesse stuck his hand up in a calming manner toward Adrian.

"Calm down Adrian. It's just what I expected from Akaria." Jesse answered. Akaria placed her hands on her hips and looked at Jesse.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" She asked in an insulted tone. Jesse looked at her.

"It means you do things on a spur of the moment without thinking them completely through." Jesse answered. Akaria narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is that so?" She questioned. Jesse nodded.

"Yup." He answered. Akaria closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. Bad answer." Akaria said. Without another word, Akaria lunged at Jesse. Jesse jumped off the couch and tumbled into a kneeling position as Akaria slammed into the couch next to Jaden. Akaria looked at him. Jesse smirked and took off in a full blown sprint out the door. Akaria followed him only a fraction of second behind.

"You are **so** dead Andersen!" Akaria yelled at Jesse. Jesse laughed.

"Only if you can catch me Sato." Jesse yelled back. Everyone watched them as they disappeared over the hill. Blair looked at everyone.

"You don't think they're…dating, do you?" Blair asked. Everyone looked at her. Jaden felt his heart sink in despair at the thought. You see, Jaden has always had a secret crush on the teal haired southerner named Jesse. The only problem is, Jaden didn't know how Jesse felt about him. Jaden simply didn't know what to do so all he did was hide his feelings in a closet for fear that if they were revealed, he'd lose everything he had with Jesse.

Simple fact, Jaden was afraid to tell Jesse how he felt because he didn't want to lose his friendship. Jaden cherished the Gem Beast duelist's company too much to risk it all on some silly delusion.

Back to everyone else, Jim thought for a moment about what Blair asked.

"The way they are acting and the way Akaria glomped Jesse, it's a very likely." Jim answered. Jaden frowned at the thought.

_If they are dating, how come Jesse never told me?_ Jaden thought bitterly. When Jaden's mind registered what he just thought, he mentally slapped himself. He was getting jealous and it was a stupid emotion to show since he was trying to hide his feelings about Jesse. To avoid saying something he would regret, Jaden stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Jay?" Syrus asked. Jaden looked over his shoulder at him.

"My room, I'm tired." Jaden stated in a tired sounding tone to hid the sadness he knew would be in it. With that, Jaden left before anyone else could say anything.

Jaden walked up the stairs toward his room. When he reached the top, he turned around. He saw Akaria still chasing Jesse. He also saw her speed up and lunge at him from behind, sending them both tumbling down a hill. Their laughter was blown toward Jaden's ears by a warm breeze. Jaden sighed and walked into his room.

_I guess they are dating…_

_**xXx**_

_So ends another chapter. Review and onto part three with you!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	3. Twenty Questions

_Hello everyone. Here's the final part! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, spiritshipping would not be a dream, it would be reality! I also do not own Motorola or the razor. Baby Girl is owned by Sugarland.**_

_**Claimer: I own my characters, this plot, the title, and anything else I decide to throw in!**_

_**xXx**_

Jesse and Akaria tumbled down the hill laughing. When they reached the bottom, Akaria was lying on Jesse laughing. After a few moments of laughter, Jesse shoved Akaria off him. She rolled onto her back, taking deep breathes. Jesse propped himself up on his elbow and poked Akaria playfully in the side.

"You caught me and I'm still alive." Jesse teased. Akaria smiled and pushed herself into a seated position. She looked at him.

"Well, I wouldn't want your transvestite of a teacher suing me for killing one of his 'finest students'." Akaria said, using air quotes around 'finest student'. Jesse laughed and pushed Akaria lightly on her shoulder.

"Don't make fun of Crowler like that. He's not that bad." Jesse said. Akaria quirked an eyebrow at him. Jesse thought a moment. "Then again…" Jesse began. Akaria laughed at him. Jesse looked at her smiling.

"So, tell me what's happened over the last three years." Jesse said. Akaria looked at him.

"Twenty questions." She said. Jesse rolled his eyes. Akaria loved playing this game with him, limiting his questions and all. But she was also limited to 20 questions.

"How's work?" Jesse asked. Akaria shrugged.

"Same old, same old I guess." She answered. Jesse looked at her.

"Is work the reason you came when we were in the other dimension?" Jesse asked. Akaria nodded.

"The disappearance of Duel Academy and one hundred of its students and some faculty was all over the news all over the world. I was sent to figure out what happened. That's when I met Sheppard. He invited me to hang out here for a bit." Akaria answered. Jesse looked up at the sky.

"How's everyone?" Jesse asked. Akaria snorted. Jesse looked at her confused.

"Justin is still a dumb chicken shit. Emma is still the sweetest little thing. Keith is still the quiet, care free, emo guy." Akaria said. Jesse chuckled. Akaria began digging through her pockets and pulled out her razor. She handed it to Jesse.

Jesse took her phone and flipped it open. The background was a picture of a girl with long pale green hair and bright pale green eyes holding up a white stuffed bear. Jesse smiled at the phone.

"Emma sure has grown since the last time I saw her." Jesse said. Akaria looked at him like he was an idiot.

"She was twelve when you saw her last. She's fifteen now Jesse. Of course she's going to look different." Akaria said. Jesse looked at her.

"Has she dated anyone?" He asked. Akaria shook her head.

"Some guys have asked her but she always turns them down." She answered. Jesse cocked his head to the side as if asked 'why?' Akaria shrugged.

"My guess is she's waiting for my approval." Akaria guessed. Jesse chuckled.

"She's still your baby girl." Jesse said. Akaria smiled and looked at him.

"She's yours too ya know." Akaria said. Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But I haven't seen her in person in over three years." Jesse answered. Akaria looked at him.

"She's really missed you." Akaria said. Jesse frowned.

"Yeah, I've missed her too." Jesse said. Akaria punched him in the arm. Jesse looked at her confused.

"What was that for?" Jesse asked, rubbing his arm. Akaria narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sure, you miss Emma but not me!" Akaria said. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You know I've missed you too." Jesse said. Akaria smirked.

"I know." Akaria said. Jesse sighed. "Oh, and that counted as one of you twenty questions." Akaria said, smiling. Jesse looked at her.

"Not fair!" Jesse objected. Akaria shrugged.

"Life ain't fair." Akaria stated. Jesse groaned. Akaria looked at him.

"Just ask another question or I'll start." She said. Jesse looked through the phone and got to her pictures.

"Any news on _**him**_?" Jesse asked, looking at the pictures. Akaria shook her head.

"No, not a peep." She said. Akaria looked over Jesse and at her screen. Jesse blew up a picture of a guy with white flat, yet spiky, hair. He had pale blue eyes. He was staring blankly at the phone.

"Hmm, he hasn't change at all." Jesse said. Akaria shook her head.

"I told you, Keith is still emo-ish." Akaria said. Jesse nodded and looked at another picture. This time it was a boy with shaggy brown hair with pale brown eyes. He was flipping off the camera. Jesse laughed.

"Same old Justin!" Jesse laughed. Akaria groaned.

"Yep, still an ass." She said. Jesse smiled and flipped the phone shut. He handed it back to her. Akaria took it and slipped it back into her pocket. Jesse laid down on the ground with his arms folded behind his head. Akaria looked down on him.

"Any more questions?" She asked. Jesse nodded. Akaria stared at him.

"Dueling yet?" Jesse asked, smirking. Akaria made a face at him.

"Yes, actually, I am." Akaria said. Jesse looked at her shocked.

"Really?" Jesse asked. Akaria nodded. Jesse smirked "What's you deck?" He asked.

"Spellcaster." Akaria answered. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"I should have figured you use them." Jesse said. Akaria smirked. Suddenly, Ruby appeared on Jesse's chest. Jesse smirked and stroked Ruby. Akaria looked at him.

"You seeing you're spirits?" Akaria asked. Jesse nodded. Jesse looked at her.

"You still can't?" He asked. Akaria shook her head.

"I can't see them, like you and Emma, and I can't sense them, like Justin and Keith." Akaria answered. Jesse frowned sadly. Akaria shrugged.

"I'm fine though." Akaria said. She looked down at Jesse. "Okay, one last question. I'm tired and wanna go to bed." Akaria said. Jesse nodded.

"You still dating that one guy?" Jesse asked. Akaria cocked an eyebrow.

"Marcus?" She asked. Jesse nodded. Akaria shook her head. "Hell no. I dumped that bastard almost two and half years ago." Akaria said. Jesse sighed.

"Should have known." He mumbled. Akaria rolled her eyes. She then looked at Jesse.

"You dating anyone?" She asked. Jesse shook his head. "Like anyone?" Akaria pressed. The first face to flash in Jesse's mind was that of a carefree brunette with a goofy smile on his face. Jesse blushed lightly at the image of his best friend…and secret crush.

Akaria pointed and accusing finger at Jesse. "You're blushing! You do like someone!" Akaria yelled. Jesse shot up and slapped his hand over Akaria's big mouth. Ruby tumbled down Jesse's chest and landed between his legs.

"Yes, Akaria, I do but you don't need to announce it to the entire freaking world!" Jesse hissed. Akaria smirked under Jesse's hand. She pried it away from her face. Akaria had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Anyone I know?" She asked. Jesse blushed a little deeper, remembering that Akaria has met Jaden. One bad thing about Akaria:

She can read people like a book. Hell! She can read people like a book and in between the lines. She's just got that gift.

"Maybe." Jesse answered simply. He stood up and extended at hand to Akaria, who took it and was pulled to her feet. Ruby ran toward Jesse and ran upward in a circular pattern till she was curled around his neck. Jesse stroked her cheek.

"You know," Akaria spoke up as they headed back to the dorm. "I bet I could do some digging and find out if this person you like, likes you." Akaria smiled. Jesse groaned. Akaria loved things like this.

"Hell no. Last time I let you do that, things ended disastrous!" Jesse said. Akaria pouted.

"It was only a small fight." She said. Jesse looked at her like she was crazy. Come to think of it, she kinda is.

"I was almost killed!" Jesse yelled. Akaria waved her hand in the air.

"Pish, posh. You were not." She said. Jesse looked at Akaria seriously.

"Listen Akaria, stay out of my love life, got it?" Jesse asked. Akaria sighed and looked at Jesse.

"Fine, you have my word." Akaria said, holding up her right hand. Jesse nodded.

"Good." Jesse said. He then walked back to Chazz's room, leaving Akaria standing outside. He knew she had a key and where his room was.

Akaria smiled as she pulled her left hand from out behind her back. Her fingers were crossed.

"Sorry Jess, but you know me," Akaria smiled, "I love things like this."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! There we go! I hope you guys like my story so far! I won't be updating this for a while because, if you guys read any of my other stories, you'd know I'm doing something to be able to write these easier._

_To help you guys understand, here's where I am and how close this story is to another update._

**Twin Love: Complete.**

**Summertime Love: In progress, almost complete**

**War Between Gangs: To be started and completed.**

**Taken Heart: To be started and completed.**

**Back to the Duel: Completed.**

_Alright, now everyone knows where I am. Remember, my 'GO!' friend wants you to click on her!_

_Happy Holidays and have a great New Years!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	4. Falling Into Place

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far._

_Okay, just so everyone is aware, I got really bored and was on the computer and just decided to write a chapter of Taken Heart. Don't ask me why. I just did so be happy. : )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, spiritshipping would not be a dream, it would be reality! **_

_**Claimer: I own my characters, this plot, the title, and anything else I decide to throw in!**_

_**xXx**_

Jesse walked into Chazz's room, instantly noticing that the carefree brunette named Jaden wasn't in the room. Jesse looked at Syrus.

"Where's Jay?" Jesse asked. Syrus pointed up at an angle, toward Jaden's room.

"He went back to his dorm. He said he was tired." Syrus answered. Jesse looked in the direction of Jaden's room, then at his watch.

It was only four in the afternoon. Jesse knew Jaden liked to sleep. Hell! He practically slept through his entire school day but still, four in the afternoon was a little early for bed.

"Where's Akaria?" Jim asked. Jesse looked at him.

"She went to my room. She's going to bed." Jesse answered. Jesse walked casually over to Jim and sat down next to him. He crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why is everyone suddenly sleepy?" Hassleberry asked. Jesse shook his head at Hassleberry.

"You gotta think Hassleberry, Akaria is still on American time." Jesse said. Hassleberry nodded.

"Right." He said. Alexis looked at Jesse.

"What was up with that 'catch me if you can' stuff?" Alexis asked. Jesse looked at her confused for a moment before remembering that he and Akaria ran away, chasing each other. Jesse shrugged.

"Just a little game we play when one of us gets on the others nerves." Jesse answered. Jesse then stood up. Aster looked at him.

"Going somewhere?" Aster asked. Jesse nodded as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going then?" Blair asked. Jesse's hand rested on the handle of the door. He looked over his shoulder at Blair.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jay." Jesse said. He opened the door and left before anyone could say anything else.

_**xXx**_

Everyone looked at each other as they heard Jesse's retreating footsteps.

"Okay, I still can't tell if he's dating Akaria!" Chazz yelled at a low level.

"I don't think the sneaky approach to this is going to work." Axel said. Everyone looked at him.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Alexis asked. Axel looked at her.

"We need to just ask them. It would be much better than trying to decipher their body language." Axel said. Adrian looked at him.

"I thought you could decipher their body language with ease? Isn't that would you said?" Adrian asked, looking at Axel closely. Axel shook his head.

"I can easily decipher many peoples body language but it's as if both Akaria and Jesse instinctively shift their body language so it doesn't match their thoughts or their words." Axel said.

"Is that even possible?" Syrus asked. Axel nodded.

"Yes, but it takes years of discipline and training to master it to the level Jesse and Akaria do it. And they're doing it without even thinking about it. That takes even more extreme measures of training." Axel said. Aster stared at him wide eyed.

"So, you're saying that Jesse and Akaria have trained for years just to master the ability to hide what they are really saying or thinking with their body language?" Aster asked. Axel nodded. Aster shook his head.

"What do we really know about Jesse?" Chazz asked everyone. Everyone thought a moment. They knew he was the top student at North Academy, he was from somewhere in the south of the United States, he won his deck in a tournament hosted by Maxamillion Pegasus, and…that's about it.

"We really don't know much about him, do we?" Alexis asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"What was Jesse's life like before we met him?" Jim asked. Everyone looked at the door where the subject of their conversation was previously standing.

_**xXx**_

Jesse knocked gently on Jaden's door, hoping the brunette hadn't gone to sleep yet. He heard some shuffling and the door opened. Jaden stood there, his jacket tossed carelessly on his bunk. Jesse noted that Jaden seemed shocked to see him.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked. Jesse frowned at Jaden. He was a little hurt that his best friend would ask such a question.

"I'm here to hang with you of course." Jesse said walking past Jaden and sitting down on the vacant desk chair. Jaden closed the door and walked over to his bunk, sitting down on it. "Why would you ask such a question?" Jesse asked. Jaden shrugged.

"I just figured you'd be showing Akaria the Academy." Jaden said, looking away from Jesse. Jesse cocked his head to the side lightly.

"Akaria knows the campus Jay. She's been here before." Jesse said. Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, when we were in the dimension. I forgot." Jaden said. Jesse nodded, tossing that conversation out of his mind.

Truth is, Jaden was lying. He knew Akaria already knew the campus but he didn't want to tell Jesse what he really thought he was doing with Akaria.

'_I thought you'd be making out with your secret girlfriend.'_

Jaden sighed and looked at Jesse, who was absentmindedly flipping through some magazine that was on the desk.

"How long have you known Akaria?" Jaden asked. Jesse shrugged while reading an article about toilet paper and how it's bad for the environment.

_**(A/N: I totally made that up by the way.)**_

"All my life I suppose." Jesse said, not taking the question into deep thought. He figured Jaden was just curious about Akaria, like everyone else. He didn't know that all of his friends were just secretly interrogating him to see if they were dating.

"Oh, that's nice." Jaden said, looking out the window again.

_How can I compete for Jesse's heart with someone he's known all his life? _ Jaden thought miserably. Jesse looked up and instantly noticed that change in his friend's demeanor. Jesse set the magazine down and looked at Jaden closely.

"Jaden? Are you alright?" Jesse asked. Jaden looked at Jesse, a fake smile on his face. Jesse noticed instantly.

"Fine Jess." Jaden lied. Jesse narrowed his eyes at Jaden, in a thinking manner of course. Jesse took mental notes that Jaden's body language was telling him he was lying and that he was sad and worried. His eyes told him that he was afraid and sad. The way his hands fiddled with the edge of his blanket told Jesse he was nervous. Jesse sighed, linking all of these causes to Akaria.

"Jay, you don't have to worry about Akaria." Jesse said. Jaden snapped his head up and looked at Jesse.

_Jesse couldn't have possibly figured out that I was afraid Akaria stole him from me, could he?_ Jaden wondered in fear. Jesse smirked, because he thought he figured out why Jaden was worried about Akaria.

But he was dead wrong.

"Just because my life time friend is visiting doesn't mean I'll be hanging out with her twenty four, seven." Jesse said. He then chuckled, not noticing the hurt that instantly appeared in Jaden's eyes. Jesse saw the relief that filled Jaden's body language though. Not once did he look into his eyes.

"You can only take so much Akaria." Jesse said. Jaden smiled meekly at Jesse. Jesse then waved his hand in the air.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's talk about something other than Akaria." Jesse looked at Jaden. "Honestly, that's all anyone has been asking me ever since she got her. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you guys were interrogating me or something." Jesse said, laughing. Jaden laughed with him, but not because why Jesse was. He was laughing because that is exactly what they were doing.

Suddenly, Ruby and Winged Kuriboh appeared on the shoulders of their masters. Jesse stroked Ruby's cheek gently as Jaden scratched Winged Kuriboh on the head.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" Jesse asked. Jaden looked at Jesse.

"Hey Jesse?" Jaden said. Jesse looked at him.

"Yeah Jay?" Jesse asked. Jaden pulled his deck out of his deck box and held it up.

"Wanna duel?" Jaden asked. Jesse smirked and nodded, pulling his own deck out. They slid to the floor and proceeded to set up their field, the old fashioned way. Little did these two know that outside Jaden's window, a ninja like shadow stooped, watching them.

_**xXx**_

"What cha doing up there Shelia?" Jim asked the shadowy figure. The figure eeped and fell from the tree, right into Jim's open arms.

It was Akaria.

She looked up at Jim

"Why didn't I hear you?" She asked. Jim shrugged.

"I think you were a little to pre-occupied with spying on Jesse and Jaden." Jim said, setting Akaria back down on her feet. He then looked at her closely. "Besides, Jesse said you were going to bed." Jim said. Akaria scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Um, well, I was but then I, uh…" Akaria stumbled over her words. Jim chuckled.

"Just tell me why you were spying on Jesse." Jim said, pulling Akaria by the hand away from the tree that she just fell out of. Akaria sighed.

"Fine, but you gotta promise not to tell Jesse anything!" Akaria hissed, poking Jim forcefully in the side. He chuckled. Shirley growled at Akaria who simply looked at her curiously.

"Cute." Akaria said, and then she turned to gaze back to Jim. Jim looked down at Akaria.

_She wasn't frightened by Shirley?_ Jim thought. _Even Jesse was afraid of Shirley at first. What are you Akaria?_ Jim thought.

"Hello! Earth to Jim!" Akaria said, waving her hand in front of Jim's face. Jim smirked.

"I promise Shelia." Jim said. Akaria looked at him closely.

_Well, if he's lying, I could just kill him._ Akaria thought with a shrug.

"Now, what were you doing?" Jim said. Akaria sighed and looked ahead.

"I was spying on Jesse to see if I could figure out who he likes." Akaria said. Jim looked at her curiously. He wondered why she was going through so much trouble to find out something so obvious.

"Can I not tell Jesse because he'll get mad and tell you to drop it?" Jim guessed Akaria smiled at him.

"Well, that's half the reason." She said. Jim cocked on eyebrow. Akaria giggled. "Well, I already gave Jesse my word that I'd stay out of his love life." Akaria said.

"Well, if you gave your word, why are you doing it anyway?" Jim asked. Akaria made a face at no one.

"I just don't like knowing there is something going on around me and I have no clue what it is!" Akaria yelled. Jim chuckled and ruffled Akaria's hair like she was a child. Akaria looked at him.

"Did you figure it out?" Jim asked. Akaria smirked.

"I have a pretty good guess." Akaria said. Jim smirked.

"Well, coming from one of Jesse's closest mates here, I feel that it's my responsibility to tell you that if you even look at Jesse and his crush for even a moment, you'd figure it out." Jim said. Akaria pointed her index finger at Jim.

"Ha! So it is Jaden!" She exclaimed. Jim laughed a hearty laugh and nodded.

"Yes my dear Akaria, it is indeed Jaden." Jim said, smiling. Akaria blushed lightly at the little 'my dear'. Jim then took Akaria by the hand and lead her toward the boy's Obelisk Blue Dorm. "Now, again as Jesse's friend, allow me to show you the way to Jesse's room." Jim said. Akaria made a face at Jim.

"In other words, you're taking me to Jesse's room to make sure I don't spy on Jesse and Jaden any more." Akaria said. Jim laughed.

"Exactly."

_**xXx**_

In the dark shadows of the Slifer dorm, a set of eyes, one orange and the other blue, appear. The eyes were burning with rage and fury.

"Jaden Yuki…you will be mine." A feminine voice purred. "And you Jesse Andersen will pay!" The voice, once seductively purring was now icy and angry. Then, just as quickly as the eyes appeared in the darkness, they vanished, leaving only an eerie aura around where the figure stood.

This aura will go unnoticed by normal humans but one human, one person, will feel this aura. And everything that Duel Academy has faced its last three years will seem like a cake walk. Everything every student has learned, everything they have faced, it all has been preparing them for this moment.

In this moment, the pieces to a dark and sinister puzzle are falling into place.

_**xXx**_

_Okay, I hope you guys liked it. Again, I just got really bored and decided to write another chapter for Taken Heart._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	5. Code Orange

_Yay! Two chapters in one night! I hope everyone is happy right now! Okay, enough rambling, onto the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, spiritshipping would not be a dream, it would be reality! I also do not own Motorola or the razor.**_

_**Claimer: I own my characters, this plot, the title, and anything else I decide to throw in!**_

_**xXx**_

The next morning, everyone was hanging out in Chazz's room. They were listening to the news. However, there was one person who was conveniently absent.

"Where is Jaden?" Syrus asked after Jesse and Akaria walked into the room. Oddly enough, Akaria was dressed in the exact same outfit as yesterday, except her white zip up hoddie is now black, as well as her sandals. Jesse shrugged.

"I don't know. Akaria was taking forever to get ready this morning so I wasn't able to talk to him." Jesse said, looking at Akaria out of the corner of his eye. Akaria stuck her tongue out at him. Jesse chuckled at her childish antics. Axel cleared his throat, seeing this as an opportune time to ask Jesse and Akaria the question that burned in everyone's minds.

Everyone looked at Axel, everyone but Jesse and Akaria knowing what Axel was about to ask.

"What's up Axel?" Jim asked, seeing neither Jesse nor Akaria would ask it. Axel looked at Jesse and Akaria.

"I have a question for you two." Axel stated. Jesse looked at Akaria.

"What the hell did you do?" Jesse asked. Akaria glared at him and then punched him in the arm, very hard. However, Jesse seemed unfazed by the violent treatment he just received. Axel cleared his throat once again. Akaria sighed.

"What's your question?" Akaria asked leaning on the railing she was standing next to. Axel pointed at Jesse and Akaria.

"Are you two…a couple?" Axel asked slowly. Akaria fell off the railing and then proceeded down the stairs, landing with a hard thud. Jesse also fell down but caught himself with the railing next to him. He pulled himself to his feet as Akaria moaned in pain and did a backwards summersault that proceeded into her sitting Indian style.

"You mean, like are me and Akaria dating?" Jesse asked utter shock in his voice. Everyone nodded. Jesse and Akaria looked at each other. Then, without warning, both of them burst into uncontrollable laughter. This response confused everyone.

"Well, the laughing really clears it up." Chazz said sarcastically. By now, Akaria was holding her aching sides and rolling around on the ground. Jesse was using the wall behind him as support as he shook with his laughter.

"Okay, now this is just plain annoying." Adrian said. Jesse took three deep breaths, had a quick laugh before whipping the tears that had formed from his eyes.

"I can't believe you guys just asked that." Jesse said laughter still on the verge of his voice.

"Ye-yeah!" Akaria chimed in, still laughing, thought she did tone it down.

"Wait, does this mean you guys aren't dating?" Syrus asked. Akaria took about ten deep breaths to resist laughing again. She shook her head and stood up. Jesse walked down the stirs and stood next to Akaria. He placed his hand on Akaria's shoulder.

"Let me say this quickly and simply Sy, me dating Akaria is like Alexis dating Atticus." Jesse said. Alexis looked at him, confusion written on her face.

"You guys aren't siblings, are you?" She asked. Akaria shook her head.

"Not by blood, if that's what you mean." Akaria said. Jesse nodded in agreement. Jesse noticed that everyone was still very confused. He sighed.

"Akaria is like a sister to me. Dating her would be extremely creepy and weird." Jesse said. Akaria nodded.

"Besides," She jerked a thumb at Jesse, "he's no where near my type." Akaria said. Jesse looked at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"You have a type?" Jesse asked. Akaria nodded.

"So, you guys aren't dating?" Aster finalized. They nodded.

"Never have." Akaria said.

"Never will." Jesse added. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, that was a waste of about twelve hours." Chazz said. Akaria looked at him.

"How long have you guys thought we were dating?" Akaria asked. Hassleberry shrugged.

"Ever since you glomped Jesse I guess." Hassleberry said. Jesse looked at him.

"Because Akaria glomped me, you thought we were dating?" Jesse asked.

"Well, then you guys began chasing each other and other couple stuff." Syrus chimed in. Akaria looked at him like he was a moron.

"That isn't couple stuff Syrus. That's best friend stuff. Couple stuff is kissing, holding hands, hugging, snuggling, and many other things." Akaria listed, ticking them off on her fingers. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You always have to do that, don't you?" Jesse asked, indicating the finger thing. Akaria looked at him.

"What? You know I talk with my hands." Akaria said. Jesse looked up thoughtfully.

"Does that mean if I tape you hands behind your back, you'll shut up?" Jesse asked. Akaria glared at him.

"You're so funny." Akaria said sarcastically. Jesse smirked and looked around the room. He noticed that Jaden wasn't there.

"Where's Jaden?" Jesse asked. Akaria looked at Jim out of the corner of her eye. Jim smirked and nodded.

"I'm right here." Jaden's voice said from behind Jesse and Akaria. Everyone turned to see Jaden heading down the steps.

"Where were you?" Syrus asked when Jaden reached the ground and was standing next to Jesse.

"Chancellor Sheppard needed to talk to be about a few things. Nothing big." Jaden said with a shrug. Everyone nodded, not even wondering what Chancellor Sheppard wanted.

"What now?" Bastion asked everyone. Everyone shrugged.

"Let's walk mates. It's a lovely day outside, no need to spend it cramped up inside." Jim said, standing up. Alexis nodded, standing up.

"Sounds like a great plan Jim." Alexis said.

_**xXx**_

Everyone was walking along side the forest, just enjoying the warm air and clear sky. Everyone was talking about the pro duel that was going to be on that night. The duel was going to have Zane in it.

"I'm so glad that Zane finally got some sense knocked into him!" Syrus said, smiling. You see, Zane finally got out of his dark days in the pro leagues. Though no one knew how the change happened, they were glad it did. He returned the Underworld deck to its rightful place and began using his Cyber Dragon deck again. This was his first duel after the dramatic change and sure to be a good one, considering that his opponent was also his best friend, Atticus.

"I've been waiting for them to match up and it's finally happening!" Alexis cheered. The group went on talking when they passed by the aura filled area, where the dark form once stood. Akaria froze in her tracks. She looked up at the sky. Her normal pale red eyes were now a bright and firey red. Everyone stopped when they noticed the immobile Akaria.

"Akaria, what's wrong?" Jesse asked. Akaria stood there silent. Jaden poked Akaria in the shoulder. She didn't move and didn't even blink.

"What's wrong with her?" Jaden asked. Jesse shook his head.

"I don't know. I've never seen her like this." Jesse said. "Akaria?" Jesse called again. She still didn't reply. Jesse was just about to grab Akaria and shake her senseless when a long, slender hand landed on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Miss Akaria?" Dr. Crowler asked. When Dr. Crowler said her name, Akaria screamed and jumped behind Jesse, using him as a shield. Everyone looked at her, both shocked and confused. Akaria placed her right hand over her mouth.

_Oh god, I'll never hear the end of that! _Akaria yelled, noticing the smirk on Jesse's face.

"What was that about?" Chazz asked. Akaria blushed madly.

"Um, nothing. Your teacher just…scared me." Akaria said, muttering the scared me part at the end.

"Well, I apologize Miss Akaria. I did not mean to frighten you." Dr. Crowler said, oddly nice. Chazz looked at Dr. Crowler quizzically.

"Who are you and what have you done with Dr. Crowler?" Chazz asked. Dr. Crowler narrowed his eyes at Chazz.

"Um, I'm gonna go back to the room Jesse." Akaria said, walking past him toward the dorm. Jesse smirked.

"Are you sure you can make it back on your own or do you need me to protect you again?" Jesse teased. Akaria stopped and looked at Jesse. She was glaring at him.

"Listen here Mr. Andersen. You tell **ANYONE** about what just happened, I'll tell all of your new friends the story about your first date." Akaria finished with an evil smirk. Jesse stared at Akaria in disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jesse yelled.

"Try me!" Akaria yelled back. Jesse shied away, knowing he was beat. Akaria smiled and walked off towards the dorm. Jaden looked at Jesse confused, though a hint of mischief was in his features.

"First date?" Jaden said. Jesse blushed lightly and looked at Jaden.

"Let's just say that as long as Akaria has that in her back pocket, I can't black mail her with anything." Jesse said. Jim looked at Jesse.

"That bad." Jim asked. Jesse looked up at him.

"Mt. Fuji erupting would look like nothing compared to it." Jesse said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Tough break dude." Adrian said. Jesse shrugged.

"Well, now that the first date thing is cleared up," Chazz looked at Dr. Crowler, "Why were you being so nice to Akaria?" Everyone looked at Dr. Crowler, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else but there.

"I found out something very interesting about Akaria and I thought it would be very nice to apologize to her, hoping that by my kindness, I would be rewarded in someway." Dr. Crowler said. Blair looked at him confused.

"What did you find out?" Blair asked. Dr. Crowler looked at everyone.

"Don't you have classes to be getting to!?" Dr. Crowler snapped. With that, Dr. Crowler stormed off. Once Dr. Crowler was out of sight, everyone turned to Jesse.

"What…" Bastion began to ask but Jesse was already shaking his head.

"What ever Dr. Crowler found out, I have no idea what it is." Jesse said. Everyone looked at each other, and then shrugged.

"Well, since it is such a nice day, let's go to the beach!" Jaden offered. Jesse chuckled and nodded.

"That sounds like fun." Jesse said. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off toward the beach.

_**xXx**_

**Later that same day**

As darkness began to consume the island, a figure dressed in all black crept through the darkness. The figure walked toward the spot where Akaria froze earlier that day. In their gloved hand, they held an advanced looking piece of technology. The person flipped a few switches, turned a few knobs, and placed the device on the ground.

The device beeped and the small, circular screen turned from a bright green to a deep orange. The figure growled and picked up the machine.

"Just what I thought. Yubel was here." The figure hissed. "Damn." They cussed, putting the device into a pouch on their belt. The figure pulled off their black mask, revealing themselves.

The figure was Akaria.

"Even when I'm on vacation, work still finds me somehow." Akaria said, exasperated. She reached into her pouch where she just placed the device and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and placed it to her ear.

"Boss? Akaria. I need a ride home, code orange."

_**xXx**_

_Whoop! Two chapters in one night! Go me! Yes, I was very bored!_

_But my boredom is great news for my lovely reviewers (That's you)_

_So, if you would, reward my efforts with some lovely reviews! They make me happy: )_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	6. I'll Find You

_Yay! Yet another chapter! Curse boredom. Thanks for the reviews everyone, so here's another chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, spiritshipping would not be a dream, it would be reality! I also do not own Motorola or the razor. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Claimer: I own my characters, this plot, the title, and anything else I decide to throw in!**_

_**xXx**_

Jesse walked into Chazz's room holding a piece of lined paper in his hands. He appeared to be shocked as he kept reading.

"What's wrong Jesse?" Syrus asked, noting the expression on Jesse's face. Jesse didn't reply as he fell onto the couch next to Jaden.

"Jesse?" Jaden called, waving his hand in front of Jesse's face. Jesse snapped his head back and looked at Jaden.

"Yeah Jay?" Jesse asked, slightly confused. Jaden pointed to the note.

"What's on the paper?" Jaden asked. Jesse sighed and handed the paper to Jaden, who took it and read it out loud.

_**Hey Jesse!**_

_**Okay, the empty bed and missing luggage might have already tipped you off but because you're normally as bright as a burned out candle, I thought I should write you this.**_

_**Yes, I left the island. But only because I had to save baby girl from the nitwits! God, when I get my hands on those dumbasses, they're gonna wish they were never born! (Insert devil holding pistol drawing)**_

_**Anywho, yeah, sorry for having to leave so suddenly and in the middle of the night no less! But, you know that's just the way I roll: )**_

_**Tell your friends bye for me and tell them they better open their freaking eyes next time! (Hint: I KNOW ALL! ((Insert maniacal laughter)) :p)**_

_**Talk to you later!**_

_**Akaria**_

"She left?" Hassleberry asked in shock. Jesse nodded, taking the note away from Jaden and slipping it into his pocket.

"Well, that was a quick visit." Chazz commented. Jesse shrugged.

"She said she had to get back." Jesse said. Jaden noticed the hurt appearance Jesse had, as well as the hurt in his voice. This made jealousy fume inside Jaden. Jaden, not wanting to do anything that would reveal his feelings toward Jesse, stood up quickly and headed towards the door.

Jesse looked at his crush curiously.

"Where are you going Jay?" Jesse asked. By now Jaden had already reached the door. Without a backwards glance, Jaden yanked the door open.

"For a walk." Jaden answered over his shoulder. Jaden then closed the door.

_**xXx**_

Everyone looked around curiously.

"Was Jaden…mad?" Bastion asked.

"Sure seemed like it." Jim said. Jesse looked at him.

"Why would Jaden be mad?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know." Alexis said, even though she did. Everyone, aside from Jesse, knew exactly why Jaden was mad.

Why is it everyone around them can tell they like each other and are meant to be together, but not them? I guess it's just one of those unanswerable questions.

"Well, let's just let Jaden cool off." Syrus said. Jesse looked at the door hesitantly before nodding.

"Did you guys hear? Classes start up tomorrow." Blair asked, offering up a topic to discuss. Chazz groaned.

"Lucky us!" Chazz yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Jesse rolled his eyes and looked out the window. The sky was bright, sunny, and clear.

A perfect day.

_**xXx**_

_Why am I acting like this!? Sure, I like him but I'm getting jealous when I'm trying to forget that I __**do**__ like him! This is all way to complicated! _Jaden thought exasperated. Jaden sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Jaden?" A feminine voice called to Jaden from up above him. All of Jaden's muscles froze instantly.

_No…it can't be…_Jaden thought. He looked up slowly, instantly regretting it. Above him, standing on the branch above him, was…

"Yubel…"

_**xXx**_

Thunder roared through the atmosphere. Syrus jumped at the sudden boom of noise. Everyone looked outside to see the once clear sky filled with unforgiving dark clouds which blackened out the sun.

"That's odd." Bastion commented. Chazz looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Really? I thought it was very normal!" Chazz hissed sarcastically. Alexis glared at him.

"I think we should go find Jaden." Hassleberry said, standing up. Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, before the storm gets here." Jesse said. Everyone else nodded in agreement and ran off.

_**xXx**_

Jaden ran in the direction of Chazz's room. Rain began pouring from the sky, making everything hard to see.

"Jaden! Please don't run!" Yubel cried frantically. She chased after Jaden, her eyes able to see him through the rain. Yubel was glad to finally have Jaden in her sights.

Alone.

Suddenly, Yubel felt a familiar aura running in the direction of her and Jaden. She growled, remembering who the aura belonging to instantly.

Jesse.

Yubel sped up and dove down toward Jaden.

_I have no choice anymore. Sorry Jaden, but you must be mine!_

_**xXx**_

"Jaden!" Jesse called when he saw the figure of his best friend in sight. Jaden noticed the mob of people in front of him and sighed in relief. That is, before he felt something sharp dig into his shoulders. Jaden let out a cry of pain as he felt himself be lifted off the ground.

"Jaden!" Jesse yelled, seeing Jaden be carried away. Though the rain made it impossible to see what was doing it. Jesse growled.

_Luogo di Aquila!_ Jesse thought, closing his eyes. He snapped his eyes open. Normally bright green, they were now a stunning cobalt. Jesse looked up and gasped when he finally saw what was carrying Jaden.

Correction: Who was carrying Jaden.

"Yubel!" Jesse yelled, in shock and anger. Everyone around him gasped and looked up, shielding their eyes from the onslaught of rain.

"How can you see anything through this rain mate?" Jim asked. Jesse didn't reply though, he was already running toward Jaden and Yubel. Everyone ran after him.

"Jesse!" Jaden yelled, trying to free himself from Yubel's grasp.

"No!" Yubel yelled, yanking Jaden up forcefully, sending another wave of pain through Jaden. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out.

But he did.

However, Jaden didn't cry out because Yubel hurt him, it's because her claws dug deeper into his shoulder when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle, trying to pull him down. Jaden looked down at his ankle to see Jesse, desperately trying to keep him from going anywhere.

"Jesse!" Jaden reached down for Jesse's hand. Jesse reached his free hand up and grasped Jaden's hand firmly. Jaden held onto Jesse's hand as tightly as he could.

"Oh no you don't!" Yubel yelled. She then pumped her wings faster and harder, pulling both boys with her.

"GRAB THEM!" Hassleberry yelled. Suddenly Jesse felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist and more weight anchoring him to the earth. Jesse held onto Jaden's hand with both of his, refusing to let go. Yubel looked down and saw all of Jaden's friends trying to stop her. She growled annoyed then looked up toward the sky.

_The portal's closing _She thought frantically. Yubel looked down and saw the firm grip Jesse and Jaden had on each other. She reached out her leg and swiped her foot across Jesse's chest.

Jesse cried out in pain as he felt the flesh of his chest being cut.

"Jesse!" Jaden screamed in fear, seeing the crimson colored substance die Jesse's white shirt and trickle down his chest. Jesse took deep breaths but when Yubel thought Jesse's grip would loosen on Jaden, it only tightened.

"I'm not letting you go!" Jesse yelled, looking up into Jaden's eyes. Jaden stared into Jesse's eyes shocked. He noted that they were now a beautiful and stunning cobalt.

"Jess…" Jaden whispered. Suddenly, Jesse's grip began to slip off Jaden. Both boys gasped as they felt the sliding.

"What!" Jaden yelled.

"The rain!" Jesse yelled back panicked. Both boys noticed the slickness of their hands. Jesse wasn't going to be able to hang onto Jaden much longer. Jaden reached out and tried to hold his and Jesse's hands together but it slipped off.

"Jesse! What's going to happen?" Jaden cried frantically. He didn't know where Yubel was going to take him and he didn't want to. He didn't want to go. Jesse looked up at the panicked brunette.

"Jay! No matter what happens, I'll find you! I don't care what it takes but I **WILL** find you!" Jesse yelled. Jaden stared at his friend in shock.

"Jesse, what are you saying?" Jaden asked, panic lacing his voice. Before Jesse could answer, their hands finally slipped out of each other.

"JADEN!"

"JESSE!"

Jesse plummeted back down to the ground, landing on everyone who was anchoring them. Jesse looked up frantically.

Yubel was flying straight into a dark cloud, as fast as her wings would carry her. Jaden was now unconscious in her grip. Jesse stared at the site as both figures disappeared into the cloud. There was a flash of light, causing everyone to cry out in pain and cover their eyes. Darkness enveloped everyone's body.

_**xXx**_

Akaria walked briskly down a hallway. The hallway was very nice, with wooden floors, wooden wall paneling half way up the wall touching the ground. Red paint went on from the wooden paneling up to the white, porcelain ceiling. Odd pictures covered the wall.

A boy with flat, yet somewhat spiky, white hair and pale blue eyes walked past Akaria. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Where's the fire Akaria?" He asked. She ignored him and walked right into a room, slamming the door behind her. The door had a golden plaque on it that read "BOSS".

A boy with shaggy brown hair and light brown eyes walked over to the boy with white hair.

"What's wrong with her now Keith?" The brown boy asked. Keith shrugged.

"I don't know Justin." Keith said. Both boys looked at each other, then the door. They shrugged and walked down the hall

**IN THE OFFICE**

"My dear Akaria, what seems to be the matter now?" Maximillion Pegasus asked, looking at Akaria. Without a word, she walked over to him and set her open cell phone on his desk. Pegasus picked up the phone and looked at the screen.

_Friday 14__th_

_7: 18 PM_

_To: Akaria_

_From: Jim_

_Yubel took Jaden._

Pegasus looked up at her, his visible eye wide.

"My dear, this is horrible." Pegasus said, handing Akaria back her phone. He leaned back in his chair. "I like Jaden boy."

"There is only one reason Yubel would want Jaden boss." Akaria said. Pegasus nodded.

"I fear what you told me may be true after all." Pegasus said. Akaria sat down in a fine leather chair in front of Pegasus' desk.

"You know what this means." Akaria said. Pegasus nodded.

"I do, but let's call in your advisor before we run off with this." Pegasus said. Akaria nodded. Pegasus reached out to press down on the phone intercom button when the door to the office opened. Akaria turned around and looked at the person. Pegasus smiled at the person.

"Well Pharaoh boy, you are a reliable advisor if I do say so myself." Pegasus said, smirking. The figure chuckled and walked over to the vacant chair. The figure is indeed Atem, in person.

"Well, Keith and Justin were talking about how Akaria looked very angry so I only guessed you would be calling for me." Atem said. Pegasus nodded.

"Indeed. Well, our dear friend Yubel has taken Jaden boy, the boy Akaria warned us about." Pegasus said. Atem looked Akaria, who was looking at him.

"You know what this means, I hope you do at least." Akaria said. Atem nodded. He then looked at Pegasus.

"Gather my team if you would Pegasus." Atem said. Pegasus nodded.

"Very well. When do you intend to leave?" Pegasus asked.

"The sooner the better." Atem said. Pegasus picked up his phone and setup a ride.

"Your ride will be here at nine tonight." Pegasus told Atem, who nodded. Atem then stood up and looked at Akaria.

"Akaria, please come with me." Atem said. Akaria nodded and followed Atem out of the room.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Go boredom! I hope you guys enjoyed my chapter, even though it was really sad. : (_

_Please review!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	7. Meet the Kids

_Yay! Another chapter: ) Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Also, for anyone who was confused by the ending to the last chapter, you'll understand what I meant by it in either the next chapter or the chapter after that._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, spiritshipping would not be a dream, it would be reality! I also do not own Motorola or the razor.**_

_**Claimer: I own my characters, this plot, the title, and anything else I decide to throw in!**_

_**xXx**_

It was the next day; right after Jaden was taken away by Yubel. Everyone was walking out of the Academy because, even though the entire school was shocked and worried about Jaden, they had to start classes again.

But that didn't stop Syrus for complaining.

"How could Chancellor Sheppard start classes right after Jaden was taken? Does he have no heart?" Syrus yelled. Alexis sighed.

"We had to start classes Sy. If Chancellor Sheppard didn't, there's no telling what they would have had to do to make up all the hours we missed!" Alexis said. Syrus pouted and nodded.

"Yeah, I know but still…" Syrus began but he was cut off by Jim.

"Listen mate, drop it. No more talk about Jaden." Jim whispered. Syrus looked up at Jim with a confused expression. Jim merely shook his head in Jesse's direction. Syrus looked.

Jesse hadn't spoken at all since Jaden was taken. He just walked through his day with his heal hanging and not saying a word. Syrus looked away and didn't say anything more.

Silence took a hold of the group. It was beginning to irritate Syrus when they heard some screams and gasps.

"Look! A jet!" Some student screamed, pointing at the sky.

"And it's coming this way!" Another one yelled.

"What the hell?" Adrian wondered out loud. Everyone stopped and looked up. Sure enough, a jet plane was beginning to land. Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard ran over towards everyone.

"What is a jet doing landing on our island?" Dr. Crowler wondered out loud. Chancellor Sheppard shook his head. Everyone held their hands up when the jet almost reached the ground, blowing gusts of wind in toward everyone.

_I recognize this jet…_ Jesse thought as he looked at the jet more closely between his arms.

It was a simple, yet slick, black jet. The windows were tinted so Jesse couldn't see the people inside.

The jet landed completely and was shut down. Just as the engine was cut, the door on the side flung open and a boy threw himself to the ground.

"GROUND! SWEET, SWEET SOLID GROUND!" The boy cried, standing on all fours and kissing the ground. He had shaggy brown hair and light brown eyes. He looked about 16. The boy had a slight southern accent. He was dressed in a dark brown sleeveless tall collared muscle shirt with a lighter brown sleeveless coat. The shirt buckled in front. The coat was long, almost like a trench coat, but it split into two long trains that when the boy would be standing up, they would stop mid calf. He was also wearing dark brown army cargo pants. On his waist was a brown belt that matched his jacket. The belt had lots of pouches. He was also wearing brown combat boots.

"What the…!" Jesse began to say but was cut off by a voice.

"Justin, you're such drama queen!" A young, feminine southern accented voice said. Everyone looked at the jet plane. Jumping out of it was a young teenage girl, about the age of 15. She had long pale green hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a tight sleeveless dark green shirt. She also wore a matching tight skirt that came mid thigh. Underneath the skirt she wore dark green under shorts the clung to her. They stopped just above her knees. On her feet she wore dark green combat boots that came only half way up her calf. She also wore a utility belt around her waist, although it slacked a little on her left hip. It was a dark green and had just as many pouches as the boys.

"It can't be…" Jesse muttered, staring at the two in confusion. Both of them haven't noticed everyone staring at them.

"Hello Jesse." An emotionless southern accented voice said next to Jesse. Jesse jumped about three feet in the air. His hand shot up and clamped onto his heart. He looked over and saw who the voice belonged to.

It was a boy, about 16, with white hair that was flat yet oddly spiky. He had pale blue eyes. The boy was dressed exactly like the other boy except his undershirt was a dark blue, his coat a lighter yet still dark blue, his cargo pants were a matching blue to his shirt, and his combat boots matched his coat. His belt was a blue that matched his jacket and had just as many pouches. The boy and girl, who were currently arguing over the title drama queen versus drama king, looked over at Jesse and the boy. The girl lit up when she noticed Jesse.

"Jesse!" She shrieked. Jesse looked at her just in time to notice her throwing herself at him. The girl hugged Jesse tightly. Jesse smiled brightly and hugged the girl back.

"Hey baby girl." Jesse greeted. The boy dressed in brown walked over to Jesse and looked at him.

"Dude, I didn't even recognize you!" The boy said, looking Jesse up and down, though "baby girl" blocked almost all of Jesse.

"I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing there Justin." Jesse said. Justin made a face but said nothing. Jesse looked at the boy in blue. "No smiles still Keith?" Jesse teased. Keith's mouth twitched slightly but he didn't smile. "Baby girl" looked up at Jesse.

"It's so good to see you Jesse!" "Baby girl" said, smiling. Jesse chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Good to see you two Emma." Jesse said.

"Umm, Jesse?" Jim called. Jesse snapped his head up and looked at his friends. They were looking at him and all of his old friends curiously. Chazz threw his arms up exasperated.

"Great! More old friends of Jesse!" Chazz yelled. Blair sighed and looked at Jesse. Justin began waving his arms back and forth.

"Woh! Hold up there Chazz! Don't lump us together with Akaria!" Justin said. Everyone stared at Justin in shock.

"How did you know his name?" Syrus asked. Justin rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer but Keith slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Akaria showed us pictures she took on her phone and told us your names. That's how." Keith answered in a monotone. Everyone seemed to by the answer.

"Ah! Chancellor Sheppard! So good to see you again!" Maximillion Pegasus said, hopping off the jet. Everyone stared at Pegasus in shock.

"Mr. Pegasus! What a pleasant and unexpected surprise!" Chancellor Sheppard said.

"I'll say." Jesse agreed. Pegasus looked over at Jesse and smiled.

"Well Jesse boy, so good to see you! My, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you." Pegasus said smiling. Jesse smiled and nodded.

"Don't go getting all sentimental on us now Pegasus." A deep male voice said. Everyone looked back at the jet and their eyes nearly bugged completely out of their heads.

There, standing right in front of the door of the jet, was Yugi Moto, the king of games.

Or so they thought.

"Atem!" Jesse exclaimed, both shocked and excited to see his long time friend…and advisor. Atem looked at Jesse and smiled.

"Jesse, long time no see." Atem greeted. Syrus looked between the two.

"Wait a minute. Jesse, you know Yugi Moto?" Syrus asked. Jesse looked at Syrus confused for a moment.

"Well, actually, I do but he isn't Yugi Moto." Jesse said. Everyone looked at him, even more shocked and confused.

"What do you mean he's not Yugi Moto? Of course he is!" Dr. Crowler shrieked, pointing at Atem. Atem shook his head.

"I'm Yugi's older brother, Atem Moto." Atem said. For all of you who are wondering, that is a cover up they all agreed on to cover up for both of them looking so much alike.

"Oh. That's right. I forgot how much you two look alike." Dr. Crowler apologized. Atem chuckled and nodded.

"It's alright." Atem said. Atem walked over to Jesse and everyone else who had stepped off the jet.

"Justin! Catch!" A voice from inside the jet ordered. Justin turned around quickly, only to fall on the ground when a dark brown duffle bag was thrown out of the jet and landed on him. The figure stood in the doorway, their hand clenching the metal frame of the door as they looked down on Justin with an annoyed look on their face.

The person was Akaria.

"Justin you dumb shit!" Akaria yelled, very annoyed. Justin sat up, shoving the duffle bag off his chest.

"Me! You're the one that threw this heavy bag at me!" Justin said. Akaria rolled her eyes.

"That bag only weighs about fifty pounds! You can bench press about two forty, so quit being a baby!" Akaria hissed. Justin narrowed his eyes at Akaria. Akaria jumped out of the plane and everyone had to do a double take of how she looked.

Akaria was wearing a very tight deep red sleeveless shirt that stopped at the end of her rib cage. She also wore a lighter red sleeveless zip up vest that stopped half way down her ribs. She was in a very short deep red skirt with deep red under shorts that stopped about three inches above her knees. She was wearing deep red combats boots just like Emma's. Akaria also wore a belt. Her's was a matching red to her vest. It also slacked and titled down her left hip slightly. She had more pouches on it than anyone else.

"Oh. My. God." Alexis stammered, seeing Akaria. Jesse only looked at Akaria for a second before everything that was going on clicked in his mind. Akaria pulled Justin to his feet by the collar of his shirt. She shoved the duffle bag in his chest.

"Now hang on to your crap!" Akaria ordered acidly. Justin glared at Akaria but saw it best not to argue with her as she jumped back into the jet. Justin mumbled some things as he walked back over to Jesse and the others.

"Someone shoved a stick up her ass sideways." Justin said, looking at the jet over his shoulder.

"Akaria is acting different." Blair noted. Emma looked at her.

"Well, you guys only met Akaria's first personality." Emma said. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Wait, you mean Akaria has more than one personality?" Bastion asked. Emma nodded.

"Sure, doesn't everyone?" Emma asked. Everyone thought a moment.

"Not to the extreme that she does." Keith explained. "Akaria has two set personalities. The first one, the one you guys know her for, is her carefree personality, when she acts like Jesse and Emma. The one you guys are seeing right now is her serious personality. She'll be very testy so I suggest you guys try not to tick her off." Keith explained. Everyone looked back at the jet, only to see Akaria jump out.

At her feet were five more duffle bags. One was deep blue, another deep green, one a dark black, one an eerie yellow, and the other a light purple. In her hands she had a deep red one. One more thing that everyone noted about Akaria that they didn't notice with everyone else.

Tied around Akaria's belt was a sheathed sword. The sheath was deep red with rubies running up the case. The handle of the sword was a metallic red with rubies incased in the end of each handle.

"Why the fuck do you have a sword!?" Chazz yelled, pointing at the blade Akaria was wearing. Akaria looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"Why the fuck do you have to be so annoying!?" Akaria countered. Chazz took a step back, a little frightened. Akaria sighed and rubbed her eyes. Jesse pulled Emma off him and walked over to Akaria. He picked up the dark black duffle bag. Emma came over and picked up the deep green; Keith grabbed the deep blue one. Atem walked over and picked up the remaining ones.

Pegasus looked over at Chazz.

"I hear you have quite a lovely room." Pegasus said. Chazz nodded as he looked at Pegasus. Pegasus smiled at Chazz.

"Would you please show us the way?"

_**xXx**_

Everyone walked into Chazz's room. Justin, Keith, and Emma walked right down and sat down on a couch, setting their duffle bags down on the ground by their feet. Everyone, except for Akaria, Atem, and Pegasus walked down and sat around the area. Atem saw Chazz's bedroom and pointed toward the closed door. Pegasus and Akaria nodded. Akaria walked past Atem and Pegasus and headed right into Chazz's bedroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Chazz demanded, standing up from his seat.

"Now, calm down Chazzy boy. We just need to borrow your room for a little bit." Pegasus said walking toward the room. Atem walked into the room. Pegasus walked into the room and closed the door. Everyone heard the clicking of the lock.

Chazz fell into his chair, grumbling some things under his breath. Adrian looked over at Jesse, who was sitting with Justin on his left, Keith on his right, and Emma on his lap.

"What are they doing?" Adrian asked. Jesse shrugged. Justin let out an annoyed groan. Everyone looked at him.

"They've been like that ever since Akaria returned." Justin said. Bastion looked at him confused.

"Been like what?" Bastion asked.

"Secret meetings, talking quietly, all sorts of secret stuff." Justin ticked off on his fingers. Jesse looked at him confused.

"Secret stuff?" Jesse questioned. Justin nodded.

"Yeah." Justin said. Before more questions could be asked, the door to Chazz's bedroom opened up. Everyone looked over and saw Atem and Pegasus exit the room. Atem closed the door behind him.

"Where's Akaria?" Jim asked. Atem jerked his thumb in the direction of Chazz's bedroom.

"Sleeping." Atem answered. Chazz stared at him in shock.

"She's sleeping in **my **bed!?" Chazz yelled. Atem narrowed his eyes at him.

"She hasn't slept in over 48 hours so quiet down and let her sleep." Atem said. Chazz muttered some things and slouched down in his seat.

"So, what's going on Atem?" Jesse asked Atem as he sat down on the steps. Atem looked at him.

"We'll tell you when Akaria's up."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Also, I don't think there will be another update for awhile so I hope you enjoyed your four chapter-two day bonanza!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	8. Explanations

xXx

_Hey everyone! I'm back! Don't worry; updates will be frequent from now on! Onto the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, idea, and plot. I also own all of my OCs.**_

_**xXx**_

The gang, Emma, Keith, Justin, Atem, and Pegasus are in Chazz's room. Akaria is in Chazz's bedroom, sleeping. There is an awkward silence in the air.

"So, where's Jaden?" Justin asks out of nowhere. The gang stares at him in shock. Jesse looks at him, shocked also but pain surrounds the edges of his eyes. Emma elbows Justin forcefully in the ribs. Keith smacks him hard across the back of his head. Atem and Pegasus send him disapproving looks.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Justin growled as he rubbed his abused areas.

"You are such an idiot!" Emma yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Keith frowned at his best friend.

"Do you **not** remember what Atem and Pegasus told us?" Keith asked. Justin cocked his head to the side in confusion. Keith sighed. "I'll take that as a no." Justin growled again.

"They told us a lot of things, how am I supposed to remember all of it?" Justin asked, sounding annoyed. Keith and Emma narrowed their eyes at him.

"Rephrasing Keith's question," Emma began, "Do you **not** remember who they ordered us **not** to mention?" Emma asked. Justin blinked, and then mumbled something in Russian. He leaned back against the couch and ignored them.

"Jaden was taken by a duel monster named Yubel," Chazz explained. Emma, Keith, and Justin's eyes snapped up and looked at Chazz. Shock was written all over their faces.

"Did you just say Yubel?" Emma asked. Chazz nodded, confused. The three looked at each other. They looked as if they were speaking to each other through their eyes. Emma looked up at Jesse, confused. She felt his entire body tense up at the mention of Yubel.

Jesse's jaw was locked and his eyes were closed. His fists were ridged at Emma's sides. Emma placed her hands onto of Jesse's fists.

"Relax Jesse," Emma whispered. Jesse sighed and opened his eyes. He looked down at Emma. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead for a second.

"Sorry," He whispered against her forehead. Emma shook her head.

"I know you're worried," Emma said. Jesse sighed again and leaned back against the couch. His head fell on the back of the couch and he closed his eyes.

"It's oddly quiet out here, should I be worried?" Akaria's teasing voice came from Chazz's room. Everyone looks at her. Jesse picked his head up off of the back of the couch. Atem stood up from his place on the stairs.

"Akaria, you should be sleeping," Atem said. The dark circles underneath Akaria's eyes made it obvious she hadn't had a decent night of sleep in awhile. Akaria, however, waved her hand in the air in a dismissing manner.

"Don't worry Atem, I'm fine," Akaria assured. Atem scowled but didn't protest or argue.

"Explain what's going on Akaria," Jesse demanded. The gang looked at him in shock. Akaria sighed and pulled herself up to sit on the railing the surrounding the pit everyone was in.

"Okay, here's the deal. We're here because of Yubel; you know we've been after her for awhile now," Akaria explained. Jesse frowned.

"Yeah, I know," Jesse said. Akaria looked up at the ceiling, ignoring the deadly look on Jesse's face.

"There are a few theories to this and that, but what I bet you're wondering is why we're all here," Akaria indicated to the kids, Atem, and Pegasus with her hand, "dressed like this." Akaria waved her hand up and down her chest. Jesse continued to frown.

"I've got a pretty good idea," Jesse said in a monotone. Akaria sighed and laid her head on her shoulder; she looked at Jesse disapprovingly. 

"This isn't just an explanation for **you** love," Akaria said. Jesse's head snapped up.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jesse yelled, completely shocked. Akaria sighed once again and lowered her head so she was staring directly in Jesse's eyes.

"Jesse, they **have** to know!" Akaria insisted. Jesse growled.

"No…they don't!" Jesse bellowed. Emma cringed slightly. Keith reached over Justin and pulled Emma out of Jesse's lap, across Justin's, and into his own. Justin scowled at Keith but said nothing.

"Calm down you two and stop arguing," Atem ordered, standing up. Jesse and Akaria stopped arguing but continued to glower at each other. Atem sighed and looked at Pegasus. "Who are you going to side with?" Atem asked him. Pegasus placed his hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to side with Akaria on this one Pharaoh-boy," Pegasus said. Atem nodded. The gang looked at each other in confusion. Pegasus looked up at Atem.

"Who are you siding with Pharaoh-boy?" Pegasus said, "After all, they are your team." Atem chuckled.

"But you're employees," Atem said. Pegasus shrugged.

"You have more control of them than I do, so what happens is up to you," Pegasus said. Atem smirked and then sighed. He turned around. Akaria and Jesse were looking at him.

"Go ahead Akaria," Atem said. Akaria smiled triumphantly. Jesse opened him mouth to say something when Atem continued, "Just tell them about work, not about _you guys _personally." Akaria frowned; Jesse relaxed back into his seat, smiling.

"Great resolution Pharaoh-boy!" Pegasus said, laughing. Atem chuckled and sat back down.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked. Akaria sighed and looked down at him.

"Okay, I'll explain. Jesse, Keith, Justin, Emma, and I all work for Maxamillion Pegasus as," Akaria hesitated. She looked over at Atem; he smiled.

"They work as sort of," Atem looked at Pegasus, "Soldiers?" Pegasus shook his head.

"More of my own little Justice League," Pegasus said, chuckling at the comparison. Justin shot his hand up in the air.

"I'm Superman!" Justin said. Akaria snorted.

"Sorry bub, but Superman is _so _Jesse. Batman is Keith, Black Canary is, of course, me, and Emma is Green Lantern." Justin scowled at Akaria.

"And who am I?" Justin asked. Akaria smiled at him.

"Flash," Akaria said. Justin glared at her. Pegasus laughed.

"Alright, enough comparisons," Pegasus ordered. He looked at Akaria, "Continue dear." Akaria nodded.

"Okay, anyway, as Pegasus said, we're like his own little Justice League." Bastion raised his hand in the air. Akaria looked at him confused. "Yes Bastion?"

"What exactly do you guys do? I mean, I'm utterly lost right now," Bastion asked. Akaria sighed.

"If you'd wait, you'd know," Akaria said. Bastion snapped his mouth shut. "Anyway, what we do is basically whatever Pegasus tells to. Mainly our missions revolve around Duel Monsters."

"How can you have missions that have to deal with Duel Monsters?" Alexis asked. Akaria looked at her.

"You know how you guys celebrate Duel Monster Spirit Day?" Akaria asked. Alexis nodded. Akaria looked at her closely. Alexis blinked.

"You guys have missions that deal with Duel Monster spirits?" Alexis said. Akaria smirked.

"Well, that and much more," Akaria said.

"Like what?" Adrian asked. Akaria sighed.

"That, I can't tell you. But we do deal with more than just Duel Monster spirits. That's why we're here." Hassleberry looked at her.

"Because of Yubel?" Hassleberry asked. Akaria pointed at him; her thumb and index finger like an upside-down gun.

"Bingo," Akaria said.

"So, what are you guys going to do about Yubel, if that's your job?" Blair asked. Akaria looked over at Atem. Atem stood up; Pegasus stood up right after him. Justin looked at them.

"Yeah, what _**are**_ we going to do?" Justin asked. Akaria jumped off of the railing and walked up next to Pegasus and Atem. Jesse stood up and followed after them.

"Hello, are you going to answer us!?" Justin yelled. Akaria looked back at him. Her, Pegasus, Jesse, and Atem were standing by Chazz's bedroom door. Everyone but her walked into the room.

"No, you don't need to worry about it," Akaria said coldly. Justin was about to explode when Akaria walked into the room and locked the door behind her.

_**xXx**_

_Yay, another chapter done!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	9. Just what I was Looking for

xXx

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Here's the new one!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: I own this idea, title, and plot. I also own all of my OCs.**_

_**xXx**_

"I can't believe this!" Justin yelled. He was pacing around Chazz's room venting. He'd been doing it for the last ten minutes. He stopped and looked at Keith. "Can you believe this? I can't believe it!" Keith sighed and relaxed into his seat, closing his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Chazz demanded. Justin looked at him. He whipped around and looked at Chazz. He pointed to Chazz's bedroom door, where Atem, Pegasus, Akaria, and Jesse were.

"That! They've been doing that a lot lately!" Justin complained. Emma, who was sitting cross legged on the couch, glared at Justin.

"Oh, quit being melodramatic Justin!" Emma ordered. Justin glared at her.

"You can't tell me that you're not pissed off at them for doing it…again!" Justin yelled. Emma groaned and threw her head down on the pillow next to her. She screamed into it. Keith smirked at her. He reached over and patted the top of her head. Justin ran over and shook Keith by the shoulders.

"You're with me, aren't you buddy?" Justin asked. Keith sighed and pulled Justin's hands away from his shoulders.

"No, I'm not," Keith said flatly. Justin looked shocked.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Justin exclaimed. Keith shook his head. Emma sat up. She looked at Justin.

"Justin we're not **good** enough to have any say in what's going to happen!" Emma explained. Justin glared at her.

"I'm a million times better than Akaria!" Justin insisted. Keith snored. Emma rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams maybe," Keith said.

"If you're lucky," Emma continued. Justin scowled at both of them. Alexis looked at Jim.

"I'm very lost," Alexis said. Jim nodded.

"Very," Jim agreed. Suddenly, Chazz's bedroom door opened up. Everyone turned to see. Atem, Pegasus, Jesse, and Akaria all walked out of the room. Justin glared at them.

"What's going on?" Justin asked. Akaria gave him a cold, deadly stare.

"If you _needed_ to know, then you'd already know," Akaria spat acidly.

"You've _got_ to be fucking me!" Justin yelled. Akaria rolled her eyes.

"You wish," Akaria said with a cocky smile. Justin's face turned beat red with rage.

"**Сука (Bitch)!!**" Justin yelled in Russian. Atem was about to scold Justin when Jesse spoke up first.

"Knock it off right now Justin," Jesse ordered in a low, dangerous tone. Justin snapped his mouth shut. The gang stared at Jesse in shock. Emma looked at Akaria.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Emma asked. Akaria sighed. She looked at them.

"You guys are going to hang back here, grab some dinner, and relax," Akaria said. Keith looked at her confused.

"And what are you going to do?" Keith asked. Akaria sighed.

"I'm going to investigate," Akaria said. With that, she walked past everyone and out of Chazz's room.

"Well then, see you later," Aster said, his tone slightly annoyed and slightly amused. Justin growled. Jesse glared at him.

"Stop it Justin," Jesse ordered. Justin fell down on the couch next to Keith. He was mumbling something in Russian.

"Well then," Pegasus said. He held open the door for everyone. They looked at him confused. Pegasus smiled at them, "Let's go get some dinner." Atem smirked.

"Yes, lets," Atem said. Everyone sighed and stood up. They walked out of the door and headed for the Slifer cafeteria.

_**xXx**_

Akaria is walking along the edge of the woods. She's by the area where Yubel took Jaden.

"Hmm," Akaria hummed. She picked up a broken twig, "It was a real fight," Akaria mumbled to herself.

"How so?" Atem asked as he walked up next to her. Akaria gasped and jumped in the air. She glared at her advisor, who was smirking.

"Don't scare me like that!" Akaria hissed. Atem chuckled and looked at Akaria with an amused expression.

"I thought you couldn't be scared?" Atem asked sarcastically. Akaria rolled her eyes. She walked further into the forest; she was fumbling with one of her pouches on her belt. Atem followed after her.

"Why are you here?" Akaria asked after a few moments of silence. Atem looked at her confused. She wasn't facing him. She was looking down at a little machine in her hands; it was similar to the one she had a few nights ago.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked perplexed. Akaria sighed and looked at Atem with a bored expression.

"Why are you following me?" Akaria rephrased, "You know I like to investigate by myself." Atem sighed.

"I need to discuss some things with you privately," Atem said. Akaria sighed and continued walking forward with the device in her hand in front of her. She continued to fiddle with the device's buttons and knobs. Atem followed after her.

"Well, begin discussing," Akaria said after a moment.

"Are you going to tell Jesse?" Atem asked. Akaria glanced at him over her shoulder quickly; she looked back at the device.

"No," Akaria answered. Atem looked at her disapprovingly.

"Akaria," Atem called to her. Akaria looked at him over her shoulder. She had a "what?" look on her face. "This has to deal with him too." Akaria groaned and looked forward again.

"I know, but he'll be royally _pissed_ if I told him," Akaria said. Atem nodded.

"True, but still-"Akaria cut Atem off.

"Besides, if I told Jesse now, then his head wouldn't be in the game," Akaria explained. Atem looked at her.

"What game?" Atem asked. Akaria froze in the middle of the clearing. She turned to look at her advisor.

"Well, ahh, you see." Akaria tripped over her words.

"Akaria," Atem said in a low, fatherly tone. Akaria frowned at Atem.

"You know I hate it when you talk to me like that," Akaria said.

"And _you_ know I hate it when you plan something that involves the rest of the team without consulting me first!" Atem countered. Akaria continued to frown.

"It's not like we were going to leave without your permission!" Akaria insisted. Atem folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you planning Akaria?" Atem asked. Akaria looked away from her advisor's piercing gaze.

"I was just thinking that we could, you know, go after-"Atem cut Akaria off right there.

"Absolutely not!" Atem bellowed. Akaria cringed away from him. She looked him in the eyes. Atem's eyes shown no sign of giving into Akaria's plan.

"Just hear me out, please Atem," Akaria begged. Atem sighed, but indicated with his eyes for her to continue. Akaria took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye.

"Yubel, who we've been after for **years** is in a place where **can** go! With someone who we think might be-" Atem cut Akaria off.

"Might be Akaria, not for sure is," Atem clarified. Akaria narrowed her eyes.

"_Might_ is the closest **we've** ever come!" Akaria yelled. Atem sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he nodded his head.

"True, you've come closest to finding him, but still, you KNOW this involves Jesse more than any of us," Atem looked Akaria in the eye, "Why would you want to hide something this big from him?" Akaria bit her lip, hesitating.

"I'm hiding it from him to protect him," Akaria admitted. Atem looked confused.

"Protect him? What are you talking about?" Atem asked. Akaria sighed. She looked away from Atem, slightly embarrassed.

"If Jesse knew everything, then he wouldn't think before he acted," Akaria looked at Atem, "And you remember what happened **last time** Jesse leapt before he thought." Atem flinched at the memory. He cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"I guess I see what you mean," Atem agreed. Akaria nodded. Atem looked at her. "Still, the matter remains the same," Atem said. Akaria sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess but I can't tell him just yet." Atem raised his eyebrow at her, "Not until we're one hundred percent sure that who we think is he is who we think he is." Atem nodded.

"I guess that's the smart thing to do," Atem agreed. Akaria nodded and looked back at the device in her hands. She pressed a few buttons. Atem walked over to her and looked down at the device in her hand. "Might I ask what you are looking for?" Akaria looked up at him. She scowled at him playfully.

"Would you please stop standing over me like that? You _**know**_ that drives me nuts!" Akaria yelled. Atem blinked once in surprise, and then chuckled; he took a step back.

"I'm sorry," Atem apologized with a chuckle. Amusement lit up his eyes. Akaria rolled her own eyes and continued fiddling with her device. He looked closely at the device but he kept his distance. "You didn't answer my question," Atem said after a moment. Akaria glared up at him.

"Well if you didn't make me feel like a midget than I would have," Akaria spat. Atem smiled at her. Akaria was the second shortest of the team, only taller than Emma. Emma was about five foot one; Akaria is only five foot three. Justin stands at five foot six, Keith at five foot six and a half, and Jesse stands at five foot seven. Atem towers over his entire team at a height of six foot two.

"I apologize Akaria, now please answer my question," Atem said. Akaria sighed and was about to say something when the device in her hand went crazy. Akaria spun around until the device in her hand became a flaming orange. Akaria hissed in pain and dropped the device.

"Shit! That burns!" Akaria complained. She blew on her hand, trying to cool it down. Atem walked over to her.

"If it burns you, then it must be really hot," Atem said. Akaria nodded. She reached down and picked up the device. Atem was about to say something when he noticed that the color had lightened. The device didn't seem to burn Akaria again.

Akaria looked closely at the screen. She smiled at the screen.

"Found it," Akaria said, smiling. Atem looked at her.

"Found what?" Atem asked. Akaria looked up at him, smiling and not complaining about how short he made her feel right then and there.

"Just what I was looking for," Akaria said, smiling triumphantly.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done!_

_Also, I have a question for all of you guys. My friends say I'm way obsessed with my fanfiction, like unhealthy obsessed. What do you guys think?_

_Please review! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	10. Going After Jaden

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here's the next one! Also, my summer vacation starts this week but I don't know if I will be updating more often. But, most likely, I will! Yay! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine. Plain and simple.**_

_**Claimer: This plot, title, idea, and all OCs are mine though!**_

_**xXx**_

Everyone, minus Atem and Akaria, are in the Slifer cafeteria eating dinner. The gang is talking about their classes. Keith, Emma, and Justin are talking about some mission they just got back from. Pegasus was sitting behind Jesse; he was watching him with cautious eyes. Jesse sat between his team and the gang. Both tired to involve him in their conversations. Jesse ignored them and poked his food.

Emma, who was sitting next to Jesse, looked at him concerned. Emma placed her hand on top of Jesse's; Jesse looked at her.

"Jess, are you okay?" Emma asked in a concerned tone. Jesse smiled at her, though the smile was sad.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just worried I suppose," Jesse admitted. He pushed his food away from himself and set his fork down on the table. Justin grabbed the plate and started eating Jesse's untouched food. Keith glared at him but said nothing.

"It's okay to be worried Jesse-boy, but you still need to eat," Pegasus said as he placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder. Jesse looked over at him.

"Yeah, you're right Pegasus, it's just," Jesse pulled Pegasus' hand from his shoulder, "I'm not hungry." Justin swallowed his food and set his fork down on the now empty plate.

"Well, you better eat something before Atem and Akaria get here," Justin said as he whipped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. Emma wrinkled her nose at him in disgust. Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jesse smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just not hungry," Jesse said. He folded his arms across the table in front of him and rested his chin on his arm. Syrus looked at him.

"Jesse, you look kinda pale, are you feeling well?" Syrus asked. Jesse knitted his eyebrows together and looked at Syrus.

"Yeah Sy, I feel fine," Jesse said. Emma laid the back of her hand on Jesse's forehead. Jesse flinched a little. "Emma, your hands are cold," Jesse complained. Emma scowled at him.

"My hands are perfectly fine. You on the other hand are burning up," Emma clarified. Jesse blinked and sat up. Pegasus placed his hand on Jesse's forehead.

"You are feeling quite warm Jesse-boy," Pegasus said. Jesse pulled his hand away from his forehead.

"You guys are probably just really cold. I feel perfectly fine," Jesse said. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Why are we talking about how Jesse feels?" Akaria asked as she walked into the room. Everyone looked at her. Akaria walked over and sat on the table next to the table everyone else was sitting at. Atem walked in and sat next to Pegasus.

"Jesse is running a fever," Keith explained. Jesse narrowed his eyes at him. Atem looked at Pegasus, who nodded. Akaria stood up from the table and walked around Jesse. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"Why is everyone placing their hands on my forehead today?" Jesse complained. The gang noted how Jesse didn't shy away from Akaria's hand like he did everyone else.

"How hot is he Akaria?" Atem asked. Akaria shrugged and pulled her hand away from Jesse's forehead.

"Almost one hundred and one. Maybe one hundred point seven," Akaria said. Atem nodded.

"You're going to have to go to bed early tonight," Atem said. Jesse frowned, but nodded. Jesse looked back at Akaria, who was sitting back on the table; she was looked at a PDA in her hand.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jesse asked. Akaria looked up at him over her PDA. She looks back at her PDA and does a few things with the stylus. She closed the PDA and slid it back into one of her pouches. She pulled the little device she had a few minutes ago out of it. She smiled and showed it to Jesse. Jesse's eyes grew wide. He reached out and snagged it from her.

"Positive Dark World residue!" Jesse exclaimed. Justin, who was taking a drink of his water, spit out the water all over the table. Keith, normally calm and collected, seemed completely shocked and had to take a deep breath to regain his composure. Emma nearly fell off the bench.

"Let me see that!" Justin yelled. He grabbed the device and looked at it. Keith looked at it over Justin's shoulder. Emma sat up and looked over the top of the device. Justin set it down carefully and looked over at Atem. "What are we going to do?" Justin asked. Atem shrugged.

"I have a plan," Akaria said. Everyone looked at her. Jesse cocked his eyebrow.

"What kinda plan?" Jesse asked. Akaria smirked.

"A good one," Akaria said.

"Explain it then," Jesse said. Akaria noted that his complexion was flush and he was sweaty. She would have told him no and to go to sleep if she knew that they lacked time.

"The residue is strong, so that means that the gateway by it is also very strong." Akaria looked up at him, as she was looking at the ground, "Strong enough to carry us to the Dark World." The team gasped.

"We're actually going to the Dark World?!" Emma exclaimed. Akaria bit her lip, but nodded. Pegasus looked at Atem. He had his eyes closed and his legs were crossed.

"You're going to allow them to go?" Pegasus asked Atem. The gang looked at him, confused. Atem sighed and open his eyes to look at Pegasus.

"I don't have a choice," Atem said. His eyes were worried but they held deep faith and trust in his team. Pegasus nodded.

"Fuck yes!" Justin exclaimed. He punched his fists together, a look of glee on his face. "I've wanted some serious action for awhile now!" Keith, despite himself, cracked a smile.

"This should be interesting," Keith said. Emma bit her lip and looked between Jesse and Akaria. Her eyes rested on Jesse.

"Are you sure that going to the Dark World is such a good idea?" Emma asked. Jesse sighed and looked at Emma; he smiled.

"No, I'm not. But it is the only way," Jesse said. He looked away from Emma and out the window, "It is, after all, our job," Jesse mumbled. He sounded bitter. Akaria frowned at Jesse. Emma placed her hand on top of Jesse's.

"It will be okay Jesse," Emma said. Jesse nodded but didn't look at her. Akaria cleared her throat. Jesse looked at her.

"You're not going to like this but…there's also another reason why we're going to have to go to the Dark World," Akaria said. Jesse cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked. Akaria bit her lip and looked at Atem; Atem nodded. Akaria took a deep breath and looked at Jesse.

"Yubel is in the dark world," Akaria said. Jesse's eyes grew wide.

"You're kidding me!" Jesse yelled. Akaria shook her head.

"No, the residue is directly below where Yubel disappeared a few days ago, with Jaden," Akaria said. Jesse clenched his hands into fists.

"_Condannar Lo_! **(Damn it!)**" Jesse cussed in Italian. The gang stared at Jesse in shock.

"Jesse _fermare che quest'istante_! **(Stop it this instant!)**" Atem ordered in Italian. Jesse took a deep breath.

"Sorry," Jesse mumbled. Atem nodded and relaxed into his seat. Jesse looked over at Akaria.

"When are we leaving?" Jesse asked her. Atem answered instead.

"You are all going over in the morning," Atem said. Jesse looked at him.

"You're not coming?" Jesse asked, confused. Atem nodded. "How come?" Jesse asked. Atem shrugged.

"I've decided not to. You guys will do this one on your own," Atem said. The team nodded.

"I'm very lost," Axel said. The gang nodded. Pegasus looked at them and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, this had nothing to do with you guys I'm afraid," Pegasus said. The gang looked ready to disagree when Jesse speaks up.

"Is everything here?" Jesse asked. Akaria nodded.

"Yes, I brought everything," Akaria said. Jesse nodded. Alexis looked at Jesse.

"What are you going doing?" Alexis asked him. Jesse looked her in the eye.

"We're going after Jaden."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	11. In the Woods

_Hey everyone. Glad you liked the last chapter. Also, I'm going to put this story on hold until further notice. The reason being I'm going to finish each of my current fanfics one at a time. This is so I can only focus on one fanfic at a time. Check out my profile to vote for which fanfic I'll do once the one I'm currently doing is done. Onto the next one._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX**_

_**Claimer; I own this plot, idea, and title.**_

_**xXx**_

Jesse stood in his room in front of a full size mirror in the corner. He finished latching the remainder of the buckles on his jacket. He took a step back from the mirror to look at his reflection.

He was dressed in all black, with an exception of his jacket, which was a dark shade of purple. He was dressed in a tight muscle shirt and black cargo pants. He had on black combat boots, tightly secured into place on his feet. His jacket was sleeveless and tailed down to the middle of his shins. The jacket was unfastened at the thighs, mainly because it made Jesse fell confided to his jacket. That and once on a mission the tail of his jacket got caught on a branch when he was running and he had large bruises on his thighs.

On his biceps there was a fastened belt that matched the color of the jacket. This extenuated Jesse's well muscled arms. On each of Jesse's forearms he wore full arm protectors. Jesse wore a belt with many pouches.

Jesse sighed and ran his hand over his hip, as if something was missing there.

Last night, Jesse was sent to bed by Atem at around ten and Jesse didn't argue. He wasn't feeling well after everything Akaria told him. And this morning, he woke up with a pounding headache and was very nauseated. He threw up when he woke up and took some medicine, for his head ache and his stomach.

_Why am I suddenly feeling like crap?_ Jesse wondered. He ran his hand over his forehead. He did feel warm and he thought his fever rose about another degree. He already drank almost a gallon of water in the span of two hours. He scowled at his reflection. His face was flushed slightly; no one would notice.

Jesse folded his hand against his hip and ran his fingers through his sweat-dewed hair.

There was a knock on Jesse's door.

"Dude, are you coming or not?" Akaria asked from the other side of the door. Jesse sighed and turned his head to look at the door.

"I'm coming," Jesse yelled. He waited to here retreating footsteps but there was none. He sighed and grabbed the bag off of his bed; his duel disk and a few other mission essentials were in the bag. His deck rested securely in his deck box on his belt. Jesse headed toward the door and walked out, only to be greeted with an awaiting Akaria.

"You're worse than Justin in the bathroom in the morning," Akaria said, her voice carrying some teasing. Jesse smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I was having a tough time finding my mission clothes," Jesse lied, though Akaria wouldn't be able to tell. Even though they were trained to read through a person's body language, Jesse was still able to fool everyone. Akaria turned and headed down the hall. She was dressed the same as yesterday and was wearing a one strapped red back pack.

"Let's get going, we're late. The team is waiting in the woods," Akaria called over her shoulder. Jesse sighed and began following Akaria. They remained silent the rest of the way.

_**xXx**_

Everyone is by the spot where Jaden and Yubel disappeared only a few days ago. The kids, Jesse, and Akaria stood in the center of the clearing. In Akaria's hands she held the machine from last night. The gang was standing off to the side, by the path that led back to the academy. Pegasus and Atem stood about twenty feet away from the gang. They spoke in whispers. The team was loud enough for everyone in the clearing to hear.

"Wow, I can feel the residue without the device," Jesse said as he knelled down. He ran his hand over the ground. Goosebumps rose up on his arms. Emma nodded.

"It's very strong," She muttered. Emma, dressed the same as yesterday, had her arms wrapped securely around her frame. There was also Goosebumps on her arms. Keith and Justin looked at each other.

"The air in this area does feel more powerful than anywhere else," Keith said. Justin snorted.

"More powerful, psh, the air here is really dense, that's all," Justin said. Akaria smacked him on the back of his head without looking away from her machine. Justin glared at her.

"Knock it off Justin, we don't have time for this," Jesse said. He was still knelling on the ground with his hand resting in the center of the circle that the kids made. Justin mumbled some incoherent things. Justin looked back at Akaria.

"Do you have our babies?" Justin asked with a smirk on his face. The gang looked at him very confused. Jesse smacked his forehead. Keith sighed and Emma rolled her eyes. Akaria nodded. She slipped the device back into her pouch and dropped the large duffle back she had with her. She sat down her knees; her sword clanked lightly against the ground. Akaria unzipped the bag and opened it up. Akaria reaches inside bag and begins to pull out some swords.

The first is very large. It is in a brown sheath and encrusted with earth-colored gems. On the sheath, there was a dark snake. It circled its way around the entire sheath. She handed the sword to Justin, who took it eagerly from her.

The next sword Akaria pulled out of the bag was a much thinner than the previous. The sheath was a deep green and the handle of the sword was very thin. The sheath was encrusted with emeralds and diamonds and other green gems. On the sheath was a green wind bird. The tail feathers of the bird swirled at the bottom; emeralds rested within the swirls. She handed the sword to Emma. Emma looked at her as she took the sword. She looked as if she was talking with her eyes.

The next sword pulled out of the bag was a simple sword. The sheath was dark blue and encrusted with sapphires, diamonds, and other blue colored gems. On the sheath was a creature that looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a whale. It looked calm and collected. Akaria handed the sword to Keith, who took it without a flicker of his eyes in her direction.

Akaria pulled out one last sword. This one was a very dark sheath, almost black. The sheath was encrusted with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, cobalt, topaz, amethyst, and amber gems. Also the like the other sheaths, a creature was depicted on the sheath. This time it was a white dragon. It had the gems encrusted on it. The sheath, unlike the others, curved slightly. Akaria handed the sword to Jesse. He took it and stood up. All of them tied the swords to their hips.

Jesse ran his hand over this sword, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I feel complete!" Justin exclaimed. Akaria rolled her eyes and zipped back up the bag. She picked back up the bag. Jesse raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing.

"You **all** have swords!?" Syrus exclaimed in shock. The kids looked at him.

"Of course, you act as if it is a big deal," Emma said.

"Because it is!" Syrus yelled. Justin chuckled and unsheathed his sword. The metal was dark, almost brown, and the handle was dark as well. Justin pointed the tip of the blade at Syrus, amusement in his eyes.

"Oh and why is it a big deal?" Justin asked. Syrus gulped and stepped away from the sword. Justin took a step forward. "I myself couldn't live without my Avalanche Saber."

"Your sword-" Aster began but Justin cut him off.

"Saber," Justin corrected. Aster narrowed his eyes at him.

"Same thing," Aster said. Justin shook his head.

"Keith has the sword, Tsunami Sword to be accurate," Justin said. Keith sighed but otherwise ignored the comment. Jesse walked over to Justin and grabbed his saber.

"Knock it off Justin, you're scaring them," Jesse scolded him. Jesse's voice was harsh but still commanded.

"I was just kidding, I just wanted to show them my saber," Justin muttered as he slid his saber back into its sheath. The kids rolled their eyes.

"Jesse, we want to help you guys save serge," Hassleberry said. Jesse shook his head.

"No way, it's too dangerous for you guys," Jesse insisted. Alexis looked at him.

"Dangerous for us but not for you!?" Alexis yelled. Jesse sighed. Akaria walked forward.

"We're trained for this Alexis, you're not," Akaria said. The gang glared at her. Jesse was about to say something when someone else spoke up.

"Jesse, Akaria, come here please," Atem called to them. They looked at each other, shrugged, and then walked over to Atem. They stood out of ear shot of everyone, murmuring quietly to each other.

"I think you should let them help," Atem muttered. Akaria and Jesse looked shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Akaria exclaimed in a whisper, if possible.

"I agree with Akaria, you can't be serious," Jesse agreed. Atem sighed.

"They could help a lot," Atem insisted.

"Or be a big pain," Akaria counted. Atem narrowed his eyes at her.

"You should watch yourself Akaria. You know I don't like this plan," Atem warned. Akaria pressed her lips into a tight line. Jesse looked between them in confusion.

"How could they help?" Jesse questioned. Atem sighed.

"They're duel monsters," Atem said. Jesse and Akaria looked at each other. They nodded to Atem and then spun around. They walked over to the gang.

"Alright, you guys can come," Akaria said her voice lack of excitement. The gang brightened up.

"But, you guys have to bring your duel disks and decks," Jesse said. The gang nodded.

"Go get them," Akaria said. The gang nodded once again. They spun on their heels and bolted down the path toward the academy.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	12. Dark World Here We Come

_Hey everyone. Happy Holidays! Here' s my present to all of you! Three new chapters! YAY! Enjoy! Please review for all chapters!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, and idea.**_

_**xXx**_

"I don't like this," Justin complained once the gang was out of ear shot. "I don't like this one bit," Justin continued. Akaria rolled her eyes and swatted him on the back of his head with the back of her hand. Justin glared at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up, Justin, and get over it," Akaria said, though her tone insinuated she agreed with Justin. Jesse and Atem could hear it, but they didn't say anything. They knew that Akaria would sooner die than agree with Justin on anything, even that the sky was blue.

Akaria walked over to the center of the clearing where the bags were. She kneeled down next to one and opened it. Without taking anything out of the bag, she went through it, mumbling things to herself. Jesse assumed she was just following protocol. Emma walked over and kneeled down next to Akaria. Akaria kept the bag closed slightly so Emma couldn't see inside the bag.

Jesse, Justin, and Keith stood a few feet away from the girls. Justin was talking to Keith about something and Keith was just nodded. Jesse had his arms folded across his chest and was glancing between his team.

Yes, that's right, **his **team.

The organization for which Jesse and the kids worked for had a system of power. Jesse wasn't aware at how many teams were actually in the organization. Each team was trained for different jobs. Jesse's team was trained for Duel Monster phenomenon. Anything dealing with Duel Monsters was assigned to Jesse's team.

Each team had an advisor; Atem was the advisor for Jesse's team. Advisors kept the teams in line and made sure they knew what they were getting into. This is how many people within the organization who were not advisors considered the teams the advisor's team.

On each team there was a leader; a person who on missions was in complete control of the teams actions. This person was actually the person in charge of the team and is the only person on the team who is consulted by the advisor before the team does anything. Jesse is the leader.

Following the leader is an under-leader; someone who is also in charge but only when the leader is incapable of making decisions. The under-leader was also in charge of making sure the team had everything necessary for a mission. Akaria is the under-leader.

Aside from the advisor, the leader, and the under-leader, the teams were just groups rankings were based on ability. Keith followed Akaria in the rankings and Atem and Pegasus were currently trying to find the next ranking as Emma was better than Justin in more than one way but Justin still had much more experience and muscle.

"Jesse _venire qui per favore _**(come here please)**_,_" Atem asked Jesse in Italian. Jesse looked at him. Atem urged him closer with his hand. Jesse sighed and walked over to Atem.

"Are you sure it's a smart idea to bring the gang with us?" Emma asked Akaria. Akaria shook her head.

"Nope," Akaria answered quickly, popping the end of the word. Emma looked at her.

"Than why…" Emma began to ask but Akaria cut her off.

"Atem," Akaria answered simply.

"Ah," Emma said. Akaria nodded and zipped bag back up. Jesse walked back over to her, his face whipped clean of expression. He knelled down in front of Akaria and began to help her go through the bags.

"We're back," Syrus called as he and the gang walked back into the clearing. Akaria and Jesse didn't look up at them as they entered. The others did. Justin scowled at them but stayed quiet.

"Akaria _Kommen Sie hier jetzt_ **(come here now)**," Atem called to Akaria in German.

"_Geben Sie mich eine Sekunde_** (give me a second)**," Akaria called back in German. She sounded very annoyed, almost like a teenager who was talking to her father.

"_JETZT!_ **(NOW)**," Atem yelled. Akaria snapped her teeth together but stood up and stormed over to Atem. They talked, almost argued, quietly in German. The gang walked over to Jesse, who was standing back up.

"So, how exactly are we getting to his Dark World place?" Blair asked as they stood next to Jesse. Jesse looked at them and then away.

"You'll see," Jesse replied. This confused the gang.

"Jesse, this isn't like you," Alexis noted. Jesse's teeth ground together. He looked up at the gang, his eyes hostile. The gang took a step back in shock and out of fear.

"There are things you can't know. There are things you don't need to know. And there are things that you should not be concerned about. This is our job, our work, our life. You're just tagging along. You will do everything myself or Akaria says with no arguments. If you can't agree to these terms than you can't come along," Jesse said, his voice harsh…fierce. The gang was completely shocked by Jesse's sudden change of character. Jesse turned away from them and began to go through another bag.

"Who shoved a stick up his ass sideways?" Chazz asked no one in particular in a quiet voice. Keith was standing next to him when he asked.

"Jesse's just concerned for you guys," Keith said. The gang looked at him confused. Keith didn't look at him as he continued, "Jesse's job as leader is to make sure everyone knows what's going on and he has to be sure that everyone will be fine on the mission. He just wants to let you guys know what you're in for," Keith explained. The gang nodded and turned back to Jesse, who was talking with Justin and Emma.

"Alright guys, time to go!" Akaria yelled as she walked back to the center of the clearing. Atem and Pegasus stood in the archway of the forest, watching with concerned eyes. Akaria's face was collected but her eyes were irritated.

"How are we getting there?" Justin asked curiously. Akaria pulled out her sword. The blade was a light red, but not close to being pink. The handle of the blade was a dark red with rubies encrusted in it. She jabbed the sword into the ground in front of where she stood. Everyone blinked. Akaria kept her hands gripped tightly on her sword. She looked at the team.

"Form a circle around this grassless area," Akaria ordered, "Keith by me, Justin by Keith, Emma by Justin, and Jesse between Emma and me." The team quickly dispersed around the area. The gang stayed out of their way. Akaria turned to look at them. "You guys get in the circle." Remembering Jesse's words a few moments ago, the gang quickly ran into the center of the circle.

"Now, you guys activate your duel disks and pull out your most powerful monster card," Akaria ordered the team.

"Why?" Chazz asked as he pulled out his monster and activated his duel disk.

"The gateway isn't strong enough to carry us all. Your monsters are going to create enough power to keep the gateway open so all of us can travel through," Akaria explained.

"How are you going to open the gateway?" Alexis asked. Akaria smirked.

"You just focus on your monsters and leave the rest to us," Akaria said. Alexis blinked but nodded. Akaria turned her attention back to the team. "Pull out your swords and do exactly what I did," Akaria said. She squeezed her sword for emphasize. The team, without question or hesitation, pulled their swords out and stabbed them into the ground.

"Now what?" Justin asked. He was about to remove his hands from the handle of his sword.

"Keep your hands on your saber, Justin!" Akaria ordered in a hiss. Justin froze and kept his hands on his saber. Akaria took a deep breath. "Keep your hands wrapped firmly around your sword." The team nodded and obeyed. Akaria looked up in the sky, and then back at the gang.

"Hold your cards up in the air and call out the name of your monster!" Akaria yelled. The gang, confused, does as they are told. They held their arms in the air.

"Cyber Angel Dikini!" – Alexis

"Super Conductor Tyranno!" – Hassleberry

"VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" – Chazz

"Volcanic Devil!" – Axel

"Skullking, the Paleozoic the Fossil Knight!" – Jim

"Mystic Dragon!" – Blair

"Destiny Hero Dogma!" – Aster

"Atom the Plasma Warrior!" – Bastion

"Super Vehicroid Stealth Union!" – Syrus

As each name was called out, a light shot into the sky. The light got brighter and brighter until finally, everyone began to shield their eyes.

"Now what?" Keith asked, snapping his eyes shut.

"Call out the name of your sword and then twist it as you do. And whatever you do, don't let go!" Akaria yelled. "Volcanic Blade!" Akaria yelled. She twisted her blade and a bright red light shot into the already bright light. A low rumbling sound filled the air. Keith followed Akaria's lead.

"Tsunami Sword!" Keith yelled, twisting his sword in the process. A bright blue light shot into the sky. The rumbling got louder. Justin continued.

"Avalanche Saber!" Justin yelled. He twisted his saber and a dark brown light shot into the sky. The rumbling grew even louder. Emma was next.

"Typhoon Rapier!" Emma yelled. She twisted her sword. A bright green light shot out of the hole and into the sky. The rumbling grew so loud, it was piercing everyone's eardrums.

Jesse was last.

"Crystal Katana!" Jesse yelled. He twisted his katana completely around. A rainbow of colors shot out of Jesse's whole and into the light. The rumbling was deafening and suddenly, the earth under everyone's feet crumbled. And they were falling.

Everything went completely dark.

_**xXx**_

_Hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Review!_

_Now onto part two!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	13. Falling Star

_Here's part two! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, and idea.**_

_**xXx**_

Jaden grunted in pain as he was thrown into the cold, dank cell that he was slowly growing accustomed to. Gearfried the Iron Knight slammed the door shut, causing Jaden to wince as the sound pierced his eardrums. Gearfried clanked out of the dungeon, slamming the door once again. Jaden whimpered and crawled to the corner of his cell, curling into a ball and rocking back and forth, trying to comfort himself.

Jaden had lost track of how many days he had been in this cell. It seemed like forever but Jaden knew it wasn't. He closed his eyes as tears began to escape the corners of his eyes. Burying his face in his knees, Jaden tried to chase away the memories of the last few days since he was taken from Duel Academy.

_**xXx**_

"Good work, Yubel. It's about time you made yourself useful," a dark, sinister voice said. A sliver of fear made its way down Jaden's spine. Jaden didn't know where he was but he knew he wasn't at Duel Academy anymore.

"I think he's waking up," Yubel's voice purred. Jaden's eyes snapped open when a hand smoothed the hair on his head. His body jerked up and he slapped away Yubel's hand. Yubel looked at Jaden with a hurt expression as he backed away from her quickly. A dark chuckle filled the silence that filled the room.

"I like him," the same voice said. Jaden quickly looked around the room, trying to find the owner of the voice. Jaden saw nothing but darkness. Something whistled by Jaden's head, causing him to shudder involuntarily. "Hmmm…that didn't work. I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way." Sweat dewed Jaden's forehead. He didn't know what the "hard way" was but he was sure he wasn't going to enjoy it at _all_.

Suddenly, Jaden gasped and fell on the floor, his body shuddering uncontrollably. Yubel quickly stood up and stared down at Jaden with a horrified expression. Jaden's body jerked and shuddered and rolled. He didn't know what was happening to him, only that he was in unimaginable _**pain**_.

A scream tore through his lips as his body fell limp on the ground, his breathing in tatters. Yubel quickly rushed to his side and began to pat him down, checking for any injuries. If Jaden wasn't so exhausted from whatever just happened to him, he would have growled and slapped Yubel's patting hands away. Instead, he let out a quiet moan, trying to make a warning growl. Yubel gasped and whirled in the direction in front of Jaden.

"What did you do to him?" Yubel demanded. The same chuckle resonated around the room again.

"Nothing too excruciating, Yubel, believe me," the voice answered. Yubel growled.

"He looked like he was having a seizure! And now he's so exhausted, he can't even speak!" Yubel said. The voice laughed loudly.

"I'd figured you'd be happy about that! Now he can't slap you away!" the voice laughed. Jaden shuddered and Yubel stared at the darkness appalled.

"Never!" Yubel roared. The voice laughed again.

"Calm yourself, Yubel, before I am forced to punish you," the voice said cheerfully enough but the threat was still serious. Yubel cringed back. The same voice laughed again. "There's a good girl," the voice said. Yubel dropped her gaze to the floor. Jaden tried to stay awake but his body wasn't cooperating with him. The last thing he remembered was the voice ordering Yubel to take Jaden to his cell in the dungeon.

_**xXx**_

Ever since that day, Yubel has come and brought Jaden back to that room for more torture. That same voice was there and Jaden had never been able to find the owner of it. After every round of torture, Jaden was more exhausted and more terrified then the last day. Today he actually begged for Yubel to just kill him. The voice just laughed and called Jaden a "tough cookie to crack". Yubel wanted to bring Jaden back to his cell but the voice wanted to talk to her. That's why Gearfried brought him back.

Now Jaden was all alone in his cell once again. His body was crying out in pain. Jaden let out a small whimper and raised his head. His brown eyes were tired and drifted to the only window in his cell. It was bared and whenever he tried to touch it, an electric shock ran through his body and caused him to fall unconscious.

As Jaden stared out into the darkness of the night, a bright light shot across the sky, falling downward. Jaden's heart leapt and he jumped to his feet. He staggered, nearly falling onto his face, but catching himself and pulling himself to stare out the window. The light was beginning to fall over the horizon and Jaden couldn't help but think that it was Jesse, keeping his promise. Jaden closed his eyes and slid slowly down the wall until he was lying completely on the ground.

_Jesse, please hurry,_ Jaden thought before he finally succumbed to his exhaustion and fell asleep.

_**xXx**_

_Yes, I know, it's extremely short! I'm sorry! I'll try and make the next one extra long!_

_*dodges rotten fruit being throw at me*_

_Gah! Just review and read the next present chapter!_

_*runs away*_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	14. Scarr, Scout of the Dark World

_Not much to say! Just enjoy your last part!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: I own this title, plot, and idea.**_

_**xXx**_

"Hey champ, wake up," Akaria told Jesse, patting his cheek. Jesse pulled his eyes tighter before opening the slowly. Akaria was leaning over him, her hair falling gently over her shoulders. Jesse sat up slowly, Akaria helping him. When Jesse was sitting up completely, he looked around. Everyone else made it easily enough; they were all in one piece and conscious. As Jesse was checking on everyone, he was also taking in his surroundings.

Everything was dark, probably why the world was called the Dark World. He saw a cliff off in the distance and they were surrounded by trees, in a forest Jesse assumed.(1) When he had his bearings, Jesse stood up slowly. Akaria stood up after him and slowly, everyone else was standing up. Justin stretched his arms above his head, an eager expression on his face.

"What do we do know, cap'in?" Justin asked. Jesse looked at everyone before answering. He looked at Akaria when he answered.

"Now, we get moving."

_**xXx**_

Everyone was walking through the woods, in the direction of the cliff Jesse saw in the distance. Jesse and his team were having no difficulties walking over the uneven terrain, but the gang wasn't having the same joys.

"Gah!" Syrus screamed as he fell down again, scrapping his hands on the ground as they shot out to cushion his impact. Hassleberry and Alexis ran over and helped Syrus up. Justin let out an annoyed sigh and stopped. He looked lazily back at the gang as they checked Syrus over for any serious injury.

"We'll be lucky to get out of these woods by the time were all old fart bags at this rate," Justin said. The gang shot him a dirty look, as did Jesse. Akaria walked behind Justin and knocked him on the back of the head with her fist. Justin staggered forward and glared at Akaria as she walked toward the gang.

"Shut up, Justin. You are defiantly not one to talk," Akaria said. Justin flushed before growling at her. The team smirked at him. Jesse just sighed and rolled his eyes, fighting his own smile. Syrus looked up at Akaria, fearful.

"I'm sorry, Akaria! I just keep tripping," Syrus apologized quickly as Akaria walked over to him. She smiled at him.

"I can see that," she said. Syrus looked at her confused. Akaria sighed and grabbed Syrus' wrist, flipping him on to her back. Syrus epped as he landed on her back. Akaria held him securely and continued walking like it was nothing. Jesse looked at the gang. Everyone now noticed that he was holding Akaria's backpack in one hand.

"Come on," Jesse urged as he continued to walk. Akaria caught up with him quickly. The gang was moving slowly still, but faster now that Syrus wasn't slowing them down. Axel, Hassleberry, and Jim were having an easier time than Alexis, Blair, Chazz, Bastion, and Aster. They tried to help where they could.

Eventually, everyone made it out of the forest with only a few minor injuries. They were now only about two miles away from the bottom of the cliff.

"Well, looks like we're almost there," Akaria said as she dropped Syrus off of her back. Jesse nodded. Hassleberry looked between the two of them.

"What are you two going on about?" Hassleberry asked. Jesse tossed a smile at him over his shoulder.

"You'll see, Hassleberry," Jesse answered. Hassleberry huffed. Jesse chuckled and jerked his head in the direction of the cliff.

"Come on, we've still got a lot of ground to cover," Jesse answered. The gang nodded and everyone began to head toward the cliff. Suddenly, Akaria tensed for a moment.

"Look out!" Akaria screamed as she grabbed Jesse's arm, jerking him back. Jesse gasped as a steel tail slashed just where he was standing. The kids immediately grabbed the hilt of their swords, assuming a protective stance. Jesse grabbed the hilt of his sword but Akaria just folded her arms across her chest.

"Quick reflexes and a keen sense of their surroundings, you, my child, are a very pesky little creature," a dark voice said. The gang gasped as a monster appeared in front of them. The monster was steel and red steel, towering high above them. In one hand it held an ax.

"Scarr, scout of the Dark World, I assume," Akaria said. Scarr chuckled darkly and continued to look at Akaria. He began to move side to side; the kids sank deeper into their stances. Akaria waved for them to relax. They did, confused, and only slightly. Akaria kept her eyes on Scarr.

"You're a fascinating human. I haven't seen a human in days and _days_!" Scarr said. Akaria raised her eyebrows.

"Days, huh? When was the last time you saw a human, Scarr?" Akaria asked. Jesse looked at her with a baffled expression. Akaria kept her eyes on Scarr. Scarr stopped moving and smiled at Akaria.

"Oh, when Yubel brought one in," Scarr answered offhandedly. Everyone gasped and Jesse glared at Scarr, sinking more into his stance. Scarr laughed at their reactions. "I'll take that reaction as you guys are here for that human." Akaria smiled.

"You can think that if you want. How about telling us where Yubel took this human?" Akaria asked. Scarr laughed.

"I'm not telling you anything, sweetheart! I work for Yubel's partner! My life is more valuable to me than that human's _or _yours'," Scarr answered. Jesse snarled. Akaria pushed him back forcefully, causing him to stagger back as he was so focused out of his stance. She looked back at Jesse.

"I'll handle this," Akaria said. Jesse ground his teeth together but nodded. He learned a long time ago that there was no point in arguing with Akaria, she'd always win. When Jesse nodded, Akaria turned back to look at Scarr. "Let's make a deal than, Scarr. Let's duel and if I win, you tell me what I want to know," Akaria said. Scarr smiled at her, amused.

"And if I win?" Scarr asked. Akaria shrugged.

"You won't win, but if you wanna know what you have a chance of not winning, you decide," Akaria said. Scarr growled at her and glared heatedly at Akaria.

"Smart remarks won't save you! If I win, all you humans are coming with me, and no tricks!" Scarr said. The gang stared at Scarr in shock. Akaria shrugged.

"Whatever you want, ugly," Akaria answered. Scarr glared at her and activated his duel disk. Chazz groaned and slapped his forehead.

"That's it, we're monster food!" Chazz said. Jesse shook his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Chazz. Just watch," Jesse said. Chazz looked at him and then back at Akaria. She was staring at Scarr confused.

"Not that kind of duel, bub," Akaria said. For emphasis, she wrapped her hand around her blade and pulled it out of its sheath. Scarr stared at her in shock as Akaria took her stance. He then laughed and de-activated his duel disk, instead raising his ax.

"I'm surprised this is the kind of duel you want," Scarr said pleasantly. Akaria kept her face impassive.

"Loser's first," Akaria said. Scarr glared at her and slashed his tail at her, its tip shooting out fast so it would pierce her chest.

"Look out!" Emma screamed. Akaria did a back flip, dodging the tail just barely. She quickly spun around, her sword slashing sideways and cutting through Scarr's tail. Scarr roared as blood began to run out of his tail. Akaria landed perfectly on her feet.

"Don't give up now, big boy, I'm just getting started," Akaria said. Scarr glared at her and then lunged at her, his hands raised up. Akaria flipped her sword quickly and pressed her hand against the tip of it and holding the handle. Scarr's hands crashed down on the sword. Akaria braced herself well and was now holding Scarr of just barely. His face was just inches from hers.

"Tell me where Yubel took the human and I may just let you live," Akaria gasped out. Scarr growled.

"You'll be eating your words in just a moment," Scarr said. Akaria's nose wrinkled.

"Here's a bit of advice, bud," Akaria said as she spun around and kicked Scarr across the stomach, sending him flying. She straightened up. "Breath mints." With that, Akaria ran at Scarr and lunged at him, her sword extended.

"POW! Right in the kisser!" Justin said, punching his fist up in the air, mimicking what Akaria just did to Scarr. He was following her movements closely, acting them out himself. "I hate her a lot, but I love watching her fight!" Justin said. Keith rolled his eyes and Emma sighed. Jesse kept his arms firmly across his chest as he watched the battle.

"This is ridiculous!" Syrus screamed. Jesse looked at the gang over his shoulder. They were staring at Akaria in shock.

"What?" Jesse asked. Syrus jabbed a finger in Akaria's direction.

"That!" Syrus screeched. Jesse chuckled and turned his entire back on the battle and looked at the gang.

"You guys knew what you were in for when you came along with us. We don't duel with cards and disks, we duel with our swords," Jesse said. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you do both?" Axel asked. Jesse nodded and looked at him.

"I do, but that's beside the point. We all could duel with cards and disks but we wouldn't be able to really do anything without our swords. They channel as well as amplify," Jesse said. Jim looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Jim asked. Jesse bit his lip and looked back and forth quickly with his eyes only, keeping his head straight. He was trying to think a way out of this. Thankfully, he didn't need to. Akaria spoke up before he had a chance to come up with anything.

"He's at the castle," Akaria yelled. Jesse spun around to see Akaria walking toward them. She was sheathing her sword, hobbling slightly. Akaria walked right over to Jesse. There was blood running down her arm and leg, but she seemed to be fine. She shook her head and legs. Jesse looked over his shoulder to see Scarr pulling himself away; he was in much worse shape than Akaria was.

"What castle?" Blair asked. Akaria shrugged.

"I got the castle and the directions," Akaria said. Jesse looked at her.

"Where is the castle?" Jesse asked. Akaria turned around and pointed to the cliff.

"At top of that and do north. Apparently, we're in a valley and that's the only up onto the main land," Akaria said. Jesse nodded and began to walk toward the cliff.

"Let's get moving then," Jesse said. Everyone quickly ran after him.

_**xXx**_

_DONE! I hope everyone enjoyed my present!_

_I have no idea when I'll begin to post for this story constantly again, hopefully soon. School's getting a little bit easier! Hopefully I'll finish up _Twin Love _soon!_

_Please review!_

_Also, I have a request for you all! If you guys have heard any song that screams _Taken Heart _please email me the song, the singer, and, if you can, the mp3! My email is now in my profile. I made a specific email just for my fanfiction account! So feel free to email me!_

_Thanks guys and thanks for continuing to read! Have a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukah, or a Happy Kwanza and a happy New Year!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	15. Adventure and a Half

_Hey everyone! I'm back with frequent updates, hurray! Bet you're all excited!_

_Anyway, here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is NOT, I repeat, NOT, mine.**

**Claimer: This title, this plot, and all OCs are my property. Take them and I will sick my Golden Ninja on your butt! I will, trust me! You can run, but you can't hide my friends!**

_**xXx**_

"Are you okay, Akaria?" Jesse asked as the kids and the gang headed toward the cliff. Akaria was walking strong still, but limping slightly and was cradling her sides with her hands. She looked at Jesse, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'll live," Akaria answered with a shrug. Jesse frowned at her but didn't say anything. Akaria was his one of his absolute best friends and he completely understood her and she him. He knew that when she gave an answer like that, she was hurting but wouldn't admit it to anyone.

She always told him she wasn't going to whine like a boy.

"Geez, is that cliff getting any closer?" Justin complained.

"It doesn't seem like it," Emma muttered, swiping her hand across her forehead to remove all of the sweat.

"Oh suck it up you babies," Akaria muttered, her breathing slightly labored. Jesse shot her a look but didn't say anything. Alexis worked her way up to Emma's side.

"Is she always like this?" Alexis asked in a whisper, shielding her mouth with her hand so Akaria wouldn't see her talking. Emma smiled apologetically up at Alexis.

"Yeah, mostly, sorry. She doesn't like hearing complaining or being slowed down," Emma explained somewhat quietly. Obviously, she wasn't worried about Akaria caring about what they were saying.

"Yes, I'm just glad Jesse's back with us, even if's only for one mission," Keith said, coming into the conservation out of nowhere. He materialized so quickly that Alexis actually jumped when he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked. Emma sighed.

"Akaria is rather…forceful during missions. She doesn't like crap and hates it when people don't take things seriously," Emma began when Chazz cut her off.

"She doesn't seem to take it seriously herself," Chazz grumbled. Keith shook his head.

"Akaria is snippy and cocky, yes, but, if you were paying attention, she's like that because she knows it causes the people she's fighting with to lose focus and when that happens, Akaria swoops in for the kill," Keith explained. Everyone nodded, taking it in.

"Okay, but why does Jesse being here change that?" Jim asked. Keith and Emma looked at each other before looking at Jim.

"We're not entirely sure, actually. But Jesse is the actual leader of our team so Akaria does have to listen to him just like the rest of us," Keith explained. Everyone looked at each other before looking at Akaria. She was standing at the top of the hill they were climbing next to Jesse and she looked annoyed.

"We better hurry up, the Empress is getting cranky," Justin said, folding his hands behind his head like Jaden does. Everyone nodded and began to run up the hill toward Jesse and Akaria.

_**xXx**_

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Chazz said, his neck craned back as he stared at the top of the cliff. Akaria stretched her back and glared at him when she came back up; her back popped in many places, causing Syrus to cringe.

"We don't kid, Chazz," Akaria snapped. Chazz glared at her.

"You expect us to climb this cliff without any equipment! What else am I supposed to think?" Chazz demanded. Jesse, who was stretching his arms just like the kids were, looked directly at Chazz.

"You all wanted to come and we let you as long as you did everything we told you to do and we're telling you to do this," Jesse explained. Everyone scowled, remembering.

"We didn't think it involved climbing a cliff," Blair muttered. Jesse shrugged, unmoved.

"You don't have any other choices really; there isn't another way up. Like Scarr said, this is the only way out of this valley," Jesse said. Hassleberry placed his finger on his chin in a thinking manner.

"Well, can't was just, like, summon a duel monster," Hassleberry said slowly. Chazz looked at him.

"What the hell is a hologram supposed to do?" Chazz asked. Hassleberry shook his head, ignoring Chazz.

"Nothing, but, well, I was just thinking that sense Scarr was real and he's a duel monster than we could summon our monsters and make them real too," Hassleberry explained. Everyone nodded, liking this idea more than trying to climb that huge cliff.

"Wouldn't recommend it," Justin said, tightening his sword on his hips. Syrus looked at him confused.

"Why not?" Syrus asked. Justin sighed and rolled his head lazily to look at Syrus, his eyes narrowed.

"Because you guys just don't have the stamina to keep a high level monster tangible for extended periods of times," Justin explained. Blair folded her hands on her hips.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blair asked. Justin let out another, louder, annoyed sigh when Keith decided it was time to speak up.

"Listen, you guys can't summon monsters just to climb a simple cliff," Keith said. Everyone gaped at him.

"That does _**not**_ look like a simple cliff!" Syrus shrieked. Akaria spoke up now.

"Stop complaining and get climbing or we're leaving you here!" Akaria snarled. Everyone looked at each other and decided against trying to argue with her. Grumbling a bit, they all made their way toward the cliff and began to climb. The kids were the first to begin climbing, minus Jesse and Akaria. Emma was leading and Justin and Keith were trailing slightly behind her. Jesse and Akaria were at the bottom of the pack, keeping a close eye on everyone.

The gang would slip once and awhile but Jesse or Akaria would quickly help them and instruct them how to climb properly. About half way up the cliff, Akaria suddenly slipped and almost fell off the mountain.

"Akaria!" Jesse yelled as he reached for her. His hand grabbed her wrist and jerked her up slightly, causing her to hiss in pain. Everyone stopped moving and looked down at the two of them. Jesse pulled Akaria back to the cliff and only let go when she growled at him.

"Are you okay, Akaria?" Emma called from way up the cliff. Akaria looked up toward her general direction.

"Fine!" Akaria called up. Saying nothing else, everyone began to climb back up the cliff, except for Jesse. Jesse just looked down at Akaria.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jesse asked her. Akaria smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit sore from my battle with Scarr, I guess," Akaria said. Jesse pursed his lips but nodded and proceeded to climb the mountain. When Jesse was out of hearing range, Akaria turned her head away from him and muttered something in German. Then, she began to climb once again.

_**xXx**_

"Come on, Hassleberry, you're almost there," Syrus called from the top of the cliff. Hassleberry was almost to the top but looked ready to collapse, which isn't the brightest idea when you're climbing a cliff.

"Justin, Keith," Jesse said. Without another word, Justin and Keith walked over to the edge of the cliff and jerked Hassleberry up. Once everyone was up on the cliff, they looked around.

The top of the cliff, or the mainland, looked a lot like the valley. There was a forest and nothing could be seen past that with the human eye. Because of this, Akaria looked at Jesse.

"Jess," she said. He nodded and closed his eyes.

"_L'aquila Guarda,_" Jesse whispered, the Italian words light and seeming to carry some power. When Jesse opened his eyes, they were now a stunning cobalt. Without saying a word, Jesse turned and looked in the forest, his eyes scanning the terrain with a new, more powerful sense of site.

At the end of the forest was a village but it appeared to be abandoned as there was no one in it. Jesse continued to look past the village and saw the castle that he could only assume was where Yubel…and Jaden were.

"We need to head that way," Jesse said, his cobalt eyes fading back to emerald green. Syrus looked at him.

"How can you be so sure?" Syrus asked. Justin looked at him.

"Listen squirt, we never question the J-master there. His decisions are final and not open to negation so shut it and march!" Justin said, pointing toward the woods. Scowling at Justin, Syrus began to head toward the woods, following the gang. Suddenly, the kids all tensed.

"Great," Jesse muttered, his hand immediately shooting out toward the hilt of his sword. Akaria groaned and ran to stop the gang, Emma and Keith following her. Justin and Jesse quickly flipped in front of the gang and assumed protective stances. Akaria quickly assumed Jesse's right hand side, Keith proceeding to her right hand side. Emma and Justin flanked the ends.

The gang looked at all of them confused.

"What are you guys doing?" Blair asked. Emma shushed her.

"Something's coming, something big," Emma said. Everyone paled.

"Like Scarr?" Syrus whispered. Keith shrugged.

"Could be, not exactly sure," Keith answered. Everyone paled further.

"It isn't someone like Scarr, it's a lot of them and a lot weaker," Akaria assured the gang, or tried. Saying that there are more than one enemy approaching, even if they aren't very strong, wasn't what they wanted to hear. Unaware that they were doing it, the gang moved closer together.

Now everyone could hear the approaching footsteps, see little bits of red in the darkness of the forest. As the lights grew bright and closer, the kids sunk deeper in their crouches.

Suddenly, at the height of the tension, villager-type duel monsters appeared out of the forest carrying torches and their swords drawn. Shocked and a little disappointed that this was what everyone was worried about, the kids relaxed slightly.

Who appeared to be the village leader stepped forward, his sword pointed directly at the group before them.

"We don't take too kindly to outsiders around these parts," the elderly man said. Jesse stood up completely and let go of the hilt of his sword.

"I understand, but you see, we're only here looking for our friend who was captured by Yubel a few days ago," Jesse said. Murmuring erupted behind the elder as his villagers muttered about Yubel. The elder silenced them with a flick of his hand.

"Yubel you say?" the elder said. Jesse nodded. "She's at the castle on the other end of our village," the elder continued. Jesse nodded again.

"We know, that's why we're here," Jesse said. The elder looked at Jesse closely before sheathing his sword.

"It's almost dark. Only those who are wishing for death go the that castle after the sun has fallen. You can stay at our village and refresh yourselves. You look like you've had an adventure and a half today kids," the elder said with a gentle smile. Jesse smiled back at him.

"Just about."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Chapter 15 done!_

_Okay, here's some good news. I'm going to try and update every other week at least! Hurray! But if I don't get it, please don't message me. I either forgot or haven't got the chapter written, okay? This is starting to feel more like a job than a hobby so please to make it feel like that for me! _

_You guys rock!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	16. At Dawn

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Here's the next one!_

**\Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is not mine, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: This story, plot, title, and all OCs ARE mine.**

_**xXx**_

"Ahh, after a day of doing nothing but walking, this feels nice," Hassleberry said as he leaned back against a log. The gang was surrounding a fire, relaxing. The kids were also relaxing, except Akaria and Jesse. They were tense staring at the fire. The village leader had tended to Akaria and everyone in the village was surprised when they found out that Akaria received her wounds from Scarr.

"Would you like some stew?" a polite village woman asked Jesse, holding out a bowl. Jesse smiled at her and took the bowl.

"Thank you," Jesse said. The woman smiled kindly at him and handed another bowl to Akaria, who took it mechanically with a quick thank you. More villagers were handing out bowls to the rest of the party.

"So, is there anything you kids want to know?" the village leader asked as he lowered himself slowly to the log next to Jesse. Jesse looked at him.

"What makes you think we want to know anything?" Jesse asked. The leader smiled at him. His hand curled around the top of his cane slightly before he set it down on the ground.

"The way you and the female over there are staring at the fire. You're both trying to come up with a plan to get into the castle and maybe some of my knowledge can help you. I don't feel comfortable sending a pack of kids as young as you on a suicide mission," the leader said with a frown. Justin looked at him.

"Relax gramps, we can totally handle whatever that chick Yubel can throw at us," Justin said, slurping his stew some. Emma and Keith both hit Justin.

"Ignore him," Akaria said, setting down her untouched bowl of stew. She turned her head and looked at the elder. "Tell us everything you know about the castle and we'll just go from there," Akaria said. The elder nodded and resituated himself on the log.

"Alright, to begin, that castle is on a completely separate portion of this land and the only way to reach it is by going over a rope bridge," the elder began. Justin snorted.

"A rickety old rope bridge, how original. Now you're going to be telling us we'll be running into the Scooby Gang while we're in the castle," Justin said.

"Someone duct tape his mouth, please," Jesse said. Keith tied Justin's mouth shut with a strip of leather on his uniform. Justin gagged and reached up to untie the leather but decided against it, knowing that he couldn't keep himself from saying comments like that.

"Please continue," Emma said, smiling politely at the elder. He smiled at her.

"Well, once across the bridge, I'm not entirely sure but those who have gone to the castle and survived, which mind you have been few and far between, say that it's like a labyrinth within those walls," the elder said.

"A labyrinth?" Aster questioned. The elder nodded and looked toward the dark sky.

"Yes, but that isn't all I've heard about that castle," the elder said.

"What else could you have possibly heard?" Alexis wanted to know.

"Many have said that Yubel isn't the one who is truly in control of that castle but that there is a dark force pulling her strings, ordering her around," the elder said. Everyone looked at the elder in shock.

"Someone is ordering Yubel around?" Bastion gasped. The elder nodded his face grim. Jesse and Akaria looked at each other over the elder's head.

"Who would be ordering Yubel around?" Syrus asked not really wanting to know the answer. The elder shook his head.

"A dark being of legend whose name is a taboo in this village. Just know even the darkness quakes in fear at his power," the man said. The fire crackled loudly, sending embers dancing on the ground.

"Darkness quakes…at the beings power?" Blair stammered slowly. The elder shook his head.

"Not at his power, at his _name_," the elder whispered. Now the fire sparked loudly, causing the gang to jump in shock.

"God," Hassleberry breathed as he pounded against his chest.

"Is there anything else?" Jesse asked, unfazed by everything. The elder nodded.

"Just one more thing, Yubel and the being who controls her have the power of position, so be careful when fighting them," the elder warned.

"Don't worry, we're always careful," Keith assured the elder. He removed the strip of leather hearing that the discussion was almost over. The elder pursed his lips and nodded.

"What's the plan, Jesse?" Akaria asked. Jesse looked around the fire at everyone and then down at the bowl in his hands. He rotated the bowl, stirring the stew until it teased the rim of the bowl. When the stew hit Jesse's fingers, now cold for being untouched for so long, Jesse set it on the ground and leaned both arms on his knees. Then he looked up at everyone and said:

"We go to the castle at dawn."

_**xXx**_

_Yay, another chapter done, though it's super short! Goman!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	17. Fallen Bridge, Rising Demon

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy with finish school, my novel to get published, and work. My computer also was broken for a week, the very same week I planned on updating, so I couldn't! So I apologize and will hopefully be updating more with school ending in two days! We'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**xXx**_

"Geez, Jesse, you weren't kidding about leaving at dawn," Jim said, yawning and stretching. Jesse smiled at him as everyone walked toward the ravine that leads to the bridge that leads to the castle.

"The sooner we get to the castle, the sooner we can get Jaden and get the hell out of here," Jesse said. Justin looked at him.

"You make it sound so fucking easy," Justin said. Jesse shrugged.

"I want it to be easy," Jesse muttered. Akaria snorted.

"Like that bitch Yubel is going to make it easy for us," Akaria said. Jesse nodded, pursing his lips.

"So how are we going to do it?" Axel asked. Jesse looked at Axel before looking at Akaria. Akaria, feeling Jesse's eyes on her, looked at him with her hand on her hip. Justin, Keith, and Emma moved closer to their two leaders. The gang took a step toward the group but kept their mouths shut.

"Play by ear," Akaria said. Jesse frowned.

"I don't like playing by ear," Jesse muttered. Akaria waved off his protest.

"If you've got a better plan bucko, I'll be glad to hear it," Akaria said. Jesse glared at her.

"Who's the leader here again?" Jesse snapped as he began to walk toward the castle again. Akaria frowned and trudged after him.

"You are dumbass. Quit looking at me for help if you don't really want it," Akaria grumbled. Everyone followed after them.

"Jesse seems a little mad," Aster said. Keith nodded.

"He just didn't like that Akaria took charge," Keith said. Justin looked at Keith then at Jesse.

"But, don't get me wrong it's not like I'm with Akaria or anything, but Jesse looked at her for a plan and she gave him one," Justin said. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, that's what Akaria was mumbling about," Emma noted. The gang looked between the youngest team members.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alexis asked. Emma looked at her.

"Akaria told Jesse her plan and he didn't like it but hasn't changed it. He's the leader of our group but he's not acting like it," Emma said.

"Why isn't he?" Jim asked. Justin shrugged.

"Dunno, probably because he hasn't led us in almost three years," Justin said. Bastion looked at Keith.

"Is that why Akaria is the one coming up with the plans?" Bastion asked. Keith nodded.

"While Jesse was off becoming a duelist, or a better duelist to be more appropriate, Akaria was our leader. She came up with the plans and we never disobeyed her, just like with Jesse," Keith explained. The gang nodded.

"Now Jesse is getting mad that Akaria is making plans, even though he's asking for them?" Blair said.

"Yup," Justin said, popping the 'p' with his lips.

"Hurry up you guys," Jesse called. Everyone looked up to see Jesse and Akaria standing at the edge of the ravine, the rope bridge the village leader told them about between them. Akaria looked royally annoyed but Jesse seemed calm.

"Still playing by ear," Emma said. Keith and Justin nodded.

"Jesse just chewed her out for making decisions," Justin said. Keith and Emma nodded.

"Her plan is best though," Keith said. Justin and Emma nodded.

"But Jesse's leader," all three said with a sigh. Axel looked at the three of them.

"You guys really take this leader thing seriously," Axel noted. The three of them looked at him.

"It's the way we were trained," Justin said. Axel nodded.

"I'm not saying its bad, just an observation," Axel defended himself. The kids looked at each other for a moment before they finally reached Akaria and Jesse. Everyone looked down over the edge of the ravine to see nothing but darkness. Justin whistled and the sound reverberated off the ravine walls before fading away.

"Bottomless, nice," Justin said smiling. The team rolled their eyes while the gang looked at him confused. Hassleberry looked at the bridge, which was in pretty good shape. He then looked up at the sky. No monsters were waiting for a chance to strike.

"It seems too easy," Hassleberry noted. Jesse nodded.

"It is, but we can't do anything about it," Jesse explained. Everyone looked at Jesse. He took a deep breath and looked at Keith and Emma. "You guys go first and lead the gang by the front. I'll stay somewhere in the middle with the gang while Akaria and Justin take up the rear," Jesse explained the plan. Everyone nodded, not saying anything. Not even Justin said anything about his assignment. Jesse looked at the gang. "Stay close to Keith and Emma, me, or Justin and Akaria you guys; if we're attacked from the air, it's the only way we can assure you that you'll be safe," Jesse explained. The gang, though looking a bit pale at the idea of being attacked from the air, nodded.

Once everyone knew what was going on, Emma stepped on the bridge, Keith right behind her. The gang began to follow after him. The bridge was only wide enough for a single file line. Jesse merged in when half the gang was in front of him. The rest of the gang filed in behind him. Akaria took up the rear with Justin behind her, surprising him. Akaria normally likes to be in the rear, that way she can see things easier. But he didn't say anything.

About halfway across the bridge, which only took a minute, nothing had happened.

"Still seems too easy," Justin muttered. Akaria nodded and then tensed. She whirled around and looked at the end of the bridge.

"Well it just got a freaking lot harder," Akaria said. Justin looked at her confused. Akaria didn't look at him but instead turned to yell up to Jesse. "Cap'in! We have trouble in the port valve!" Akaria yelled. Jesse leaned around the gang to look back at Akaria and when he did, he caught site of what she meant.

"Shit, knew it was too easy," Jesse said. Everyone turned around to see what caused all of their hearts to race. A duel monster with a large sword was standing on the left side of the bridge. When all eyes were on him, he smiled evilly and began to slice through the thick rope. The bridge shook.

"What do we do?" Syrus yelled, panicked.

"RUN!" Jesse yelled. Without hesitating, everyone began to run down the bridge, the shaking increasing even more now with the increased rhythm of pounding feet. Just a few seconds later, the entire left side slipped down and two people lost their footing, Chazz and Emma. They both gasped as they began to slide down the bridge toward the ravine.

"Emma!" Keith grabbed her and pulled her up into his arms quickly.

"Chazz!" Blair yelled. She and Axel grabbed Chazz and hiked him up quickly. Everyone looked back and saw that the left side was completely cut through and the right side was going to go soon.

"We'll never make it!" Aster yelled. Jesse ground his teeth together.

"Keep running!" Akaria yelled. Everyone looked at her. She was standing with her hands on both sides of the bridge, her feet spread evenly. Justin had his back to her and was facing the monster. He looked like he was preparing for something. Jesse, knowing what was going on, began to force his way back toward the two of them.

"Jesse?" Alexis asked. Jesse pushed her forward, causing everyone in front of her to go forward.

"Run!" Jesse ordered. Keith took off with Emma in his arms without saying anything. The gang, however, stayed where they were.

"What about you guys?" Jim asked.

"Don't worry, just go!" Jesse said. Not liking the idea at all, the gang ran toward the opposite side of the ravine. Keith and Emma were just about to reach the edge when the monster cut completely through the rope.

"Justin, now!" Akaria yelled. Justin smirked and thrust his hands out.

"_Ручки! _**(Handles!)**" Justin yelled in Russian, clenching his hands. Suddenly, solid earth shot out from the side of the ravine Justin was facing. The earth moved and seemed to mold around the ropes as they fell down. The earth held onto the ropes. Justin slowly pulled his arms back. As he did, the large earth handles came back with the rope, pulling the bridge so it was sturdy once again.

As this was going on, the gang had made it successfully to the other side. Also, Jesse and Akaria were slowly pulling Justin back, his entire concentration focused on the rope edges. The monster that slit the ropes looked both baffled by the magic that seemed to happen before his eyes and enraged. He tried to slice the rope again, but didn't get the chance.

_**That's quite enough of that! **_Cobalt Eagle yelled as he sliced his talons out and causing the monster to stagger back, bleeding. The monster looked up at Cobalt Eagle, only to disenergrate as Cobalt took the final blow. Once the monster was gone, Cobalt disappeared as well. Jesse let out a shaky breath and sagged slightly but kept moving, pulling Justin with him.

"Get ready to let go, Justin," Akaria whispered. Justin didn't nod, but blinked. They were now only a few feet away from the other side.

"_**NOW!**_" Akaria and Jesse yelled together. Justin dropped his arms and gasped, falling back slightly. Jesse and Akaria quickly grabbed him. The rope seemed to slip from sand and the bridge began to fall. Jesse and Akaria ran as fast as they could manage carrying Justin. They jumped to solid land just as the bridge slammed against the side of the ravine they were on.

"Just barely," Hassleberry whispered. Akaria and Jesse sat up, pulling Justin with them. He shook his head.

"You look a bit pale, Justin," Blair said. Justin smiled.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine!" Justin assured with a quick flex of his muscles. Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Syrus asked. Jesse opened his mouth to answer when another voice spoke for him.

"Now, you all die."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done, thank God this one is longer!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	18. Delaying the Inevitable

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy! Oh, and I have an important author note at the end of this chapter, so please read it!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**xXx**_

Everyone froze, their muscles tensing as they all recognized who that voice belonged to. Jesse was the first to recover, turning to stare into the bi-colored eyes of the duel monster he had been hunting since the day Jaden was taken away.

"Yubel," Jesse hissed quietly. Said duel monster was flying just about twenty feet away from where everyone was sitting. Her arms were across her chest as she stared down at the people below her.

"Jesse, it's been a long time. The last time I saw you, you were plummeting to the ground after losing your grip on Jaden," Yubel taunted. Jesse snarled at her, flipping up into a crouched position. His hand clenched the hilt of his sword as continued to snarl at her.

"Where is Jaden, Yubel?" Jesse demanded. Yubel looked at him, placing her finger on her chin as she thought. As Yubel was thinking, everyone stood up slowly. The kids flanked Jesse the way they seemed to do naturally. The gang stood behind them without a fight. Yubel smiled at Jesse.

"I'm not going to tell you," Yubel answered. Jesse growled. Yubel just laughed. "If you can beat me, I'll personally take you to him," Yubel said, tracing her index finger across her heart in a cross shape. "I promise."

"Oh, really?" Jesse said sarcastically. Yubel smiled.

"Really," Yubel said. Jesse continued to look at her. Yubel, sensing that Jesse wasn't going to make the first move, made it instead. She flung her arms out, her nails extending into claws. Yubel then dive-bombed Jesse, ready to slash at him. Jesse was ready for her. He was about to unsheathe his sword and fend her off when someone interfered. Yubel was flying straight at Jesse and then suddenly, she was being flung backwards. Yubel regained herself just in time to see Akaria flying toward her. Yubel narrowly missed getting slashed with Akaria's sword.

"Akaria!" Jesse yelled, sounding annoyed. Akaria landed on her feet, her sword clenched in her hand. She was standing in front of Jesse.

"Listen, I'll handle Yubel. You go get your boyfriend so we can get the hell out of here," Akaria said, sinking into a crouch. Jesse glared at her, but released his sword hilt.

"Jaden _isn't _my boyfriend," Jesse said. Akaria shot him a look.

"Sure, whatever you say cap'n," Akaria said. Jesse shot her a warning glance before running toward the castle entrance. Hesitating only slightly, everyone ran after him.

"And where do you think you're all going?" Yubel demanded. She flew toward Jesse, getting ready to stop him. However, she apparently forgot all about Akaria. Akaria jumped toward her, slashing down. Yubel retreated a little too late. Akaria cut off the tips of her hair as well as grazing the tip of her nose. Yubel snarled viscously at her.

"You know you're only delaying the inevitable," Yubel said. Akaria rolled her eyes.

"I really hate that word; you bad guys just say it all the time. Right before you're foiled," Akaria said. Yubel snarled and the two girls lunged at each other.

_**xXx**_

What was he supposed to do? Akaria had a valid point; about getting Jaden and getting the hell out of Dodge, not the boyfriend bit.

Though Jesse wished with his whole soul she was right.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Akaria back there by herself with Yubel?" Syrus asked, looking back over his shoulder. Jesse nodded.

"Akaria can handle herself perfectly fine," Jesse assured them. Though he didn't let on that he was also a little worried about her. Akaria has seemed a bit…weaker lately. She also seemed to be growing weaker. And Jesse could swear that her bag she has on her is bigger than normal.

"Umm, Cap'n, do you even know where Jaden is?" Justin asked, slowing down from his run to a slow walk. Jesse followed Justin's lead until he stopped. Everyone else stopped and congregated around Jesse.

"No, I don't," Jesse whispered. Emma looked around.

"I don't feel safe," Emma whispered. Alexis nodded.

"Me either," Alexis whispered back. The gang looked around, their skin now covered in raised Goosebumps. Jesse, sensing their distress, closed his eyes.

_L'aquila guarda_, Jesse thought. Then, slowly, Jesse opened his eyes. Now they were stunning cobalt. Jesse looked down the hallway, his eyes seeming to see more than before. The kids watched him and once they realized what he did, they all relaxed. The gang had no idea what was going on but once the kids relaxed, they relaxed slightly.

"Do you see anything, Jesse?" Keith asked in a whisper. Jesse shook his head.

"Just a lot of turns, everything looks mostly the same," Jesse answered back. Justin leaned forward.

"Hear anything?" Justin asked. Keith shot him a warning look but Justin ignored it, his gaze on Jesse. Jesse swallowed and closed his eyes again.

_Orecchi di carbonchio, _Jesse thought. Jesse snapped his eyes open this time, and now they were a cobalt-ruby mix of color. Now Jesse's sense of hearing was much more powerful. Even the slightest creak of the floorboards over five hundred feet away were easy for Jesse to hear. This coupled with Jesse's powerful sense of site made him a force to be reckoned with.

"Jesse?" Jim called softly. Jesse held up his hand, the back of it facing Jim.

"Shush, I need to concentrate, Jim," Jesse whispered. Everyone silenced and suddenly, Jesse was hearing things he hadn't heard before then. The clanking of suits of armor came from down the hall. Jesse couldn't figure out how no one heard it before then. "There are some suited up monsters down the hall," Jesse whispered, walking toward the sound.

"Then shouldn't we go the _other _way?" Syrus asked. Jesse shook his head.

"No, I want to know if they know where Jaden is," Jesse answered. Blair looked at him.

"And how to expect to get that information out of them?" Blair whispered. Jesse held up his hand again. Everyone stopped and immediately quieted down. Jesse pressed his back to the wall, the palms of his hands pressed against the wall. Being very careful, Jesse looked around the corner. Coming toward the group were two Gearfried the Iron Knights. They walked with a purpose and didn't seem to have any life coming from their eyes.

Being even more careful, Jesse untied his sword, sheath and all, from his waist. Gripping it tightly, Jesse waited for the Gearfrieds to get closer.

"Jesse?" Hassleberry whispered. Jesse placed his index finger to his lips, silencing him. Keith and Justin made the gang press themselves to the wall, trying to hide just in case whatever Jesse was waiting for didn't see them.

Now they were about to pass the corner the gang was in. They didn't notice the gang, or they didn't have time to react if they did. With fast reflexes, Jesse knocked both Gearfried's on the base of their skulls, rendering them unconscious. Letting out a breath, Jesse tied his sword back into place and bent down, checking the pulse of the monsters he just abused.

"What's do we do now?" Alexis asked, leaning down on her knees while pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I doubt they could tell us much, sense they're unconscious," Chazz said. Jesse sighed and dropped the Gearfried's arm. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. Jaden has to be somewhere," Jesse said with a sigh.

"The one you seek lies in the dungeon," a mysterious voice whispered. Everyone jerked to see a cloaked figure leaning on the wall. Jesse stood up quickly. Justin grabbed the hilt of his sword and began to pull it out. Jesse held up his hand to stop him.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked warily. The figure's head raised slightly but the group still couldn't see their face.

"You seek someone precious to you and they are in the dungeon," the figure said. Axel looked at the figure closely.

"Where is the dungeon?" Axel asked, sounding like he didn't believe the person at all. The figure kept their head facing the direction Jesse was standing. The figure lifted their arm and pointed to the door at the very end of the hall they were standing.

"That stairwell will lead you to the dungeon," the figure said. Everyone looked at each other, not liking the idea of trusting this mysterious figure. Jesse, however, felt that this figure could be trust. So, despite what Atem taught him to do, Jesse followed the figure's directions. Everyone ran after him, Keith, Emma, and Justin all demanding what Jesse thought he was doing. Without hesitating, Jesse pulled the door open, not know what he was really expecting.

Just as the figure said, what lied behind the door was a stairwell doing down. At the bottom there was another door. Jesse looked over his shoulder, about to ask the figure a question, when he realized that the figure was gone.

"Where did they go?" Jesse asked. Everyone looked around but no one could find the figure or a clue to where they went.

"Who cares? Let's get moving before those knights wake up," Justin said.

"_**HEY!!! WHO ARE YOU KIDS!? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?**_" someone screamed. Everyone turned to see a couple monsters with weapons drawn running toward them.

"Too late," Aster said. Jesse started to shove everyone through the door.

"Go, go, go!" Jesse yelled. Everyone quickly ran down the stairs, Jesse taking up the rear. Syrus was in front and when he reached the door, he couldn't get it opened.

"It won't open!" Syrus shrieked. Emma forced herself through the crowd of people. She shoved Syrus off to the side and pulled her sword out of its sheath. Then she shoved the tip of her sword between the door and it's frame right by its handle. With a quick jerk, the door unlocked and Emma yanked it open, nearly whacking Syrus. Without a word, everyone flooded through the door. Once Jesse was through, he, Keith, and Justin slammed the door close, throwing themselves against it. A moment later, the monsters they were running from started beating on the door.

"Damn, these suckers are tough," Keith said just as the three of them were able to slam the door closed again after the monsters nearly got it open. The gang was hanging back, staying out of the way.

"Jesse, how do we get out of here? What do we do?" Alexis asked. Jesse looked at her, his shoulder tightly pressed against the door. He blew his bangs out of his eyes. He looked at Keith.

"This is why I hate playing by ear," Jesse said. Keith just looked at him. Jim stood off to the side, watching this. Shirley was on the ground at his feet. Shirley sniffed the air slightly and turned to the cell behind her. She growled, a low sound. Jim looked down at her.

"What's the matter, girl?" Jim asked, knelling down next to her. Shirley continued to stare into the cell. Jim followed her gaze and when he landed on what Shirley was looking at, Jim gasped.

"Ahh, Jesse, there's something you need to see over here," Jim called, turning his head slightly. Jesse looked at Jim and then at Keith. Keith nodded and braced his feet on the ground more. Justin followed Keith's lead. Jesse made sure the two of them had a good grip on it and then took a step back. When Jesse was out of the way, Emma walked up and took his place. No one said a word.

Jesse walked over to where Jim was kneeling. Jim looked up at Jesse.

"What's up?" Jesse asked. Jim pointed into the cell. Jesse looked up and gasped at what he saw. Jesse fell down to his knees, grabbing the bars and holding on tightly. He gasped:

"Jaden?"

_**xXx**_

_Dun, dun, duuuun!!! Yay, they found Jaden, or did they?_

_You'll have to wait to find out!_

_Okay, the note. I haven't received many reviews for this story lately and if you read it and don't review, please do, because I'm not going to post another chapter until I receive more interest. I have two other stories with great interest I need to finish so please review! I don't want to stop posting, so please please __**please**__ review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	19. Freaky Powers!

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**xXx**_

Jaden turned slowly at the sound of his name being called. He saw Jesse kneeling outside his cell, holding the bars. Jim was next to him with Shirley at his feet. Jaden could see his other friends but his gaze was locked on Jesse. At seeing Jesse, Jaden felt relief flood through his badly abused body. Mustering up all of his strength, Jaden crawled to his cell door, the chain on his ankle scrapping against the ground.

"Jesse, what are you guys doing here?" Jaden asked. Jesse smiled at him, his hands sliding down the bars slightly.

"We're here to save you, Jay," Jesse answered. Jaden smiled slightly at him in return. Slowly, the gang moved to surround the outer cell, falling down to be next to Jaden and Jesse. Axel kneeled in front of the lock and began to pick it.

"Jay, what have they done to you?" Syrus asked in horror, his gaze locked on Jaden's abused body. Jaden looked himself up and down. His clothes were torn and caked with dirt, mud, and blood. He had some cuts and many bruises littered his skin. His right eye was swollen shut and it kind of hurt to breath.

"A lot of stuff, Sy," Jaden said. He looked back up to see his friends looking at him in sympathy. Except for Jesse; he looked really mad. Jesse opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Justin.

"JESSE! We need help!" Justin yelled. Everyone whipped their heads around to see the door opening slightly, even though the kids were doing their best to keep it closed. A clawed hand shot out of the crack and swiped Emma in the arm, causing her to cry in pain. Jesse growled and jumped up, throwing his full weight against the door. The door slammed, causing the arm in the door to be caught between the door and its frame. There was a sickening snap followed by a cry in pain. Emma slid away from the door and let the boys hold it. The monster retracted its broken arm from the door. The monsters were slamming into the door with much more force.

"Damn, these suckers are getting really mad," Justin hissed as he almost lost his footing. Jesse ground his teeth together and pushed harder against the door.

"Save your breath, Justin, and keep this door _closed_," Jesse ordered. Justin nodded and pushed harder against the door. Jaden looked away from the door and to Jim.

"Who are they?" Jaden asked, pointing to Keith, Justin, and Emma. Jim smiled.

"Those are Jesse old mates, Jay. They came to help us save you. Apparently, they're Jesse's old team," Jim explained. Jaden's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Old team?" Jaden questioned. Jim shook his head.

"We'll explain later, it's much more complicated than you would think," Jim said. Jaden nodded. Jesse looked at Axel.

"How are you coming there, Axel?" Jesse asked through his teeth. Axel looked away from the lock.

"This lock is pretty complicated," Axel answered flatly. Jesse glared at him.

"Un-complicate it! We can't hold this door much longer!" Jesse yelled. As if to prove his point, the door gave slightly before the boys slammed back against it. Axel nodded and went back to the lock. It was quiet for a moment after that, except for the grunts of the boys, the roar of the monsters, and metal scrapping metal as Axel picked the lock on Jaden's cell.

Suddenly, someone screamed:

"_**Öffnen Sie die Tür verdammt**_ _**(Open the damn door!)**_" the voice screamed in German. The boys eyes grew wide and they all jumped out of the way of the door. As they do, the door slammed open, Akaria spinning mid-air and kicking the door closed as she slides on her back. The door slams shut and Akaria throws her full weight into the door just as someone else slams against it.

_**Fucking bitch! **_Yubel yelled. Akaria's feet found purchase in a large crack on the floor, the sides of her feet digging into the grooves.

"Who's the bitch?" Akaria spat back. Both girls were doing their best to either keep the door closed or open it wide up. They were both also spitting off profanities at each other like no other. "_**Brennen Hände **__**(Burning hands!)**_" Akaria suddenly yelled, pulling one of her hands away from the door as she did. Her hand then began to glow a dark red. She then gripped the handle. It began to glow a bright red. Yubel suddenly cried in pain and the slamming stopped for a moment, but that was long enough for Akaria. Akaria placed her hand on the door frame and ran it along the edges. As her hand moved up, the metal she was just touching burned, melted, and molded so the frame held the door in place. Akaria went completely along the doorframe until the door was sealed shut. Yubel sputtered off profanities as she slammed against the door, but it held its own.

Akaria hunched over slightly, her hands braced on her knees. She was breathing heavily. Blood was running down her arms and legs; she didn't look her best.

"Are you okay, Akaria?" Emma asked. Akaria turned her head to see Emma standing next to Jaden's cell door, holding her upper arm as blood oozed trough her fingers. Akaria nodded.

"I'm fine," Akaria answered as she straightened out. Her numerous injuries became more apparent but no commented on them. She looked at Jesse, who was standing next to Axel as he continued to try and pick the cell lock. Akaria narrowed her eyes and pointed to Axel. Her hand was covered in blood. "What is he doing?" Akaria demanded. Jesse looked at Axel and then back at Akaria.

"He's picking the lock," Jesse answered slowly. He didn't like the look in Akaria's eyes. Akaria dropped her hand.

"Why is he? We don't have time for this!" Akaria yelled. As if to prove her point, Yubel threw herself against the door again. It creaked but didn't open. Jesse narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sure we have enough time for Axel to pick the lock," Jesse said. Akaria ground her teeth together.

"In case you bumped your head, Einstein, and forgot something very important about that lock, allow me to explain it to you! That is a Chromite DM Lock!" Akaria snarled, jerking her finger toward the lock. The kids gasped and Jesse whipped around to look at the lock. "You are the fastest at picking that kind of lock and refresh my memory as to what your best speed is, Jesse. Please remind me!" Akaria yelled. Jesse glared at her.

"Forty-five minutes," Jesse grumbled. Everyone gasped and Axel froze at picking the lock.

"Gee, and I'm pretty sure Axel can't get it that fast! Not to mention we don't have time for _**you **_to try!" Akaria yelled. Jesse whipped around to glare at her.

"Then what do we do? If we don't have time to pick the lock then what options do we have?" Jesse demanded. Yubel continued to throw herself against the door still to no avail. Akaria threw up three fingers, right in Jesse's face.

"We have three options. Option one, we get the hell out of here and leave Jaden behind," Akaria said, holding up one finger. Jesse snapped his teeth together.

"That is _**not **_an option. We are not leaving Jaden behind!" Jesse snarled. Akaria glared at him and shot up her second finger.

"Option two is that we stay here and try to pick the lock to no avail and get captured by Yubel when she breaks in here," Akaria said. Jesse glared at her. Akaria dropped her hand. "And that isn't an option either," Akaria said. Jesse stared at her.

"Then what is our only option?" Jesse asked. Akaria took a step forward, so her and Jesse were nose to nose.

"Swallow your damn fears of what your friends will think of you and use your _**poteri **__**(powers!)**_" Akaria yelled, her last word falling in perfect Italian. Jesse glared at her.

"No," Jesse answered sternly.

"DAMN IT, JESSE! THAT'S THE ONLY THING WE CAN DO!" Akaria yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. Everyone was staring at them in shock. Jesse remained calm and stared at the enraged Akaria.

"I disagree," Jesse said. He looked ready to continue when he was silenced quickly. Akaria spun around and slapped Jesse hard across the face. Jesse's head moved in the direction of the slap only because he was surprised by it. Everyone gasped. Jesse slowly moved his head so he was looking back at Akaria. Akaria was positively fuming. Her hands balled into fists at her sides and her face was pale with her rage.

"Get off your fucking high horse, _**captain**_," Akaria said maiming her last word with sarcasm. Jesse opened his mouth to say something but Akaria continued. "We don't have _time _for you to worry about your friends views of you, Jesse! We have exactly sixty seconds before Yubel busts through that door. Use your _**poteri**_ now before I take charge of this mission and take care of the people with me!" Akaria hissed. Jesse let out his breath in a hiss. Akaria had a point and was hitting below the belt.

"Fine," Jesse said. When Akaria backed down, Jesse spun around and moved to the cell door. Axel was still trying to pick the lock and failing. Jesse grabbed his hands and gently moved them out of his way. "I've got it, Axel. Just everyone back up," Jesse said, looking up. Not understanding what was going on, everyone backed up slowly. Jesse closed his eyes. _Forza enorme! _Jesse thought before quickly snapping his eyes open. They were now a brilliant and bright Amber color. Jesse looked at Jaden. "Back up, Jay," Jesse said. Jaden moved back and out of the way of the door. Jesse took a deep breath and raised his leg. He then thrust his leg at the lock on the door. The door then flew off its hinges and slammed against the back of Jaden's cell. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Thirty seconds," Akaria yelled to Jesse. Jesse quickly ran into Jaden's cell and knelled down next to the chain on Jaden's leg. Without a word, Jesse grabbed the chain and with one quick jerk, Jesse pulled the chain apart. He did it as easily as a child would with Play-Doh.

"Jesse, how did you do that?" Jaden asked in shock. Jesse looked up at him, his eyes, now emerald green again, were clouded in sadness.

"I'll explain later," Jesse answered softly. Jaden just nodded.

"Fifteen seconds!" Akaria yelled again. Jesse reacted quickly. He quickly scooped Jaden up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. With Jaden securely in his arms, Jesse lunged out of the cell and was surrounded by the gang and his team. Justin stood in front of the group, near the wall at the very end of the dungeon. Akaria was on the very edge of the group, closest to the door.

"How are we getting out of here?" Syrus asked fearfully. Hassleberry nodded.

"Yeah, the only way out is that door over there," Hassleberry said. He pointed toward the door that Yubel was slamming against. The hinges were still crying in protest. The screws were starting to fall out of their holes. Justin smiled at them over his shoulder.

"Oh, there's only one way in and out of here…for now," Justin said with a wink. Everyone starred at him in confusion.

"Five seconds!" Akaria yelled. She gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. It was quiet a moment longer before Akaria whipped around and yelled at Justin, "Justin, _**NOW!**_" Akaria yelled. Justin whipped around and extended his arms before him.

"**тоннель**_** (Tunnel!)**_" Justin yelled in Russian. Suddenly, the wall everyone was standing in front of disintegrated and a large tunnel toward the hallway they were in a few minutes ago was before them. Just as the tunnel was completed, Yubel broke through the door.

_**xXx**_

_Oh my god! Cliffy!_

_Lol, review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	20. We Had Fun Storming the Castle

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**xXx**_

"Go, now!" Akaria yelled as she kicked Yubel back against the opposite wall. Keith pulled Justin's arm across his shoulders before running out the tunnel Justin had just made. Emma and Jesse had to prod everyone else out the tunnel, as they were in shock. Once everyone was gone, Yubel glared at Akaria.

_**You're such a pain! **_She hissed. Akaria pulled out her sword.

"Tell me something I don't know."

_**xXx**_

"Keith!" Jesse yelled. Keith was leading the group, helping Justin move. "Go back and help Akaria!" Keith looked at Justin. Axel took Justin's other arm and mimicked Keith.

"I'll take him," he said. Keith nodded and sprinted back toward the dungeon. Emma looked at Jesse.

"You really think Akaria needs Keith's help?" she asked. Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, she looks really bad," he said. Justin looked back at him.

"You don't look much better," he said. Jesse scowled at Justin. True, Jesse hasn't been feeling great and has no idea why, but now was not the time for Justin to bring it up.

"Um, how do we get out of here again?" Syrus asked. Everyone looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, soldier?" Hassleberry asked. Syrus sighed.

"How do we find our way back outside? I mean, I can't remember how," he said. Everyone slowed down their running until they were no longer mobile. Justin shrugged off Axel.

"I'm good now, thanks," he said. Axel nodded and took a step away from him. Jesse set Jaden down on his feet, choosing the pull his arm over his shoulders instead.

"Captain?" Justin called. Jesse didn't say anything.

Instead, he closed his eyes and thought, _L'aquila guarda. Orecchi di carbonchio._ Jesse opened his eyes and they were now a combined color of cobalt and ruby.

"This way," he said, leading everyone to the left. No one questioned Jesse's decision. They kept moving until Jesse heard something coming their way. He stopped moving and everyone followed. Jesse dropped Jaden's arm.

"Hassleberry, help Jaden," he said. Hassleberry nodded and took Jaden from Jesse. Jaden looked at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Jesse placed his index finger to his lips.

"Quiet, Jay. Something's coming," he said. Everyone silenced after that, pressing themselves to the wall in hopes of not being seen. Jesse leaned around the corner and saw nothing.

"Jesse! From above!" Emma shrieked. Jesse whipped his head up to see a monster lunging down at him. He had no time to react. Suddenly, the monster was gone, dead. Particles fell weakly to the ground at Jesse's feet. He looked up to see Keith standing in front of him, his sword drawn.

"I thought I told you to help Akaria," he hissed.

"He did. Yubel ran off," Akaria answered. Everyone turned to see Akaria leaning against the wall opposite them, her hands wound tightly around her chest. Suddenly, a monster appeared behind Akaria, blood lust in its eyes.

"Topaz!" Jesse yelled. Topaz Tiger appeared, launching himself onto the monster trying to kill Akaria. Jesse's eye color changed once again, mixing topaz into the cobalt and ruby color. Akaria scowled at him.

"Don't drain yourself, Jesse. Too much at the same time is too dangerous," she scolded. Jesse glared at her. Topaz walked around her, looking pleased with himself.

_**I'll take point. It's better for me to be surprised than you, **_he said. Jesse nodded. Topaz leaned down, pressing his nose to the ground. Everyone began to follow him. Jim picked up Akaria because she wasn't moving.

_**xXx**_

"That was too easy," Justin said when everyone made it outside the castle. Jesse nodded. Jim walked over to him, Akaria in his arms.

"Well it's about to get a lot harder. The bridge is down, remember?" she asked, looking at Jesse. Jesse cussed under his breath. Topaz looked at Jesse.

_**I'll leave it to you now. You're going to need my strength, **_he said. Jesse smiled at Topaz as he disappeared. Jesse's eyes returned to their normal emerald green.

"Got a plan?" Blair asked. Jesse nodded.

"Actually, I do. Stay here," he said. Everyone nodded. Jesse took a few steps back, facing the mouth of the canyon. He closed his eyes.

_Agilita di gatto. Velocita di tigre__. Volo di Pegasus. _

Jesse snapped his eyes open. Amethyst, topaz, and sapphire swirled in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Jesse took off in a sprint toward the canyon. He blurred past everyone and when his feet reached the edge of the canyon, he jumped.

"Jesse!" Jaden yelled. Everyone stared at Jesse in shock as he practically flew across the canyon, but he was just a few inches too short. Jesse's hands gripped the rope from the bridge. He continued to slide down, the rope burning his hands, causing him to flinch. Jesse dug his feet into the side of the canyon, stopping his decent. With a sigh, he looked up and saw he slid down nearly twenty feet. His hands throbbed.

"Jesse! Are you okay?" Alexis yelled. Jesse looked back over his shoulder to see everyone but Akaria knelling at the mouth of the canyon, staring at him. Akaria and Jim still stood. Jesse just nodded and began to climb up the bridge like a ladder quickly. In less than a minute, he was pulling himself up onto the land. Jesse coughed forcefully as his eyes drained again to emerald green. He whipped his mouth on his arm, feeling something warm on it. Jesse looked and saw blood.

"I've gone too far," he whispered. He spit at the ground. He whipped his mouth again and turned back toward the bridge. "But I still have to go farther." Jesse didn't close his eyes, but kept them open. "_Forza enorme._" Jesse's eyes turned bright amber. He looked up. "Everyone back up! Justin, get ready to play catch!" Everyone backed up, confused. Justin stood at the opposite end of the bridge.

"Ready, captain!" he yelled, bracing his feet on the ground. Jesse dropped to his knees and latched his hands onto the bridge. With one quick jerk, the bridge flew up. Jesse whipped his arms forward, like snapping a blanket onto a bed. The bridge fell horizontally. Justin caught the edges of the bridge. They were frayed, being the end that was cut.

"I thought the bridge was cut the other way," Atticus said. Keith looked at him.

"The bridge was flipped. It's a simple trick. Yubel did it in hopes of keeping us trapped here," he explained. Emma smiled.

"But she forgot to factor in Jesse," she said. Justin smiled widely he bent down and, still holding onto the rope, punched the side of the canyon with both hands. His hands sunk into the earth easily. Justin pulled his hands out with a snap, leaving the ropes. The earth closed around the rope tightly, holding it so tight the bridge no longer shook.

"Let's move," he said. Emma, Keith, and Justin bolted across the bridge. Still, it didn't shake. Everyone else didn't look convinced.

"Go," Akaria said. Everyone looked up at her. Akaria was pale and seemed weak but her glare told them that if they didn't move, they'd be left behind. Everyone took off across the bridge, Hassleberry still helping Jaden. Jim and Akaria were the last to go across. Suddenly, Akaria gasped, as did Jesse.

Jesse whipped to look at Emma, who had made it across the bridge first.

"Emma, we need a storm. Yubel's coming," he said. Emma nodded and pulled out her sword. Without a word, she slashed her sword out in front of her. A strong current of air shot across the canyon. Yubel was revealed in the gust and flew back toward the castle. She crashed into it, causing the part she crashed into to collapse around her. Jesse smiled at Emma as she sheathed her sword.

"Nice work," he said. Emma smiled at him.

"Everyone's across," Justin said. Jesse looked at him.

"Drop it," he said. Justin nodded and extended his hand toward the partially destroyed castle. He pulled his arm back slowly and then the ropes slid out of the earth. The bridge fell again, slapping against the side of the canyon they were all on. Jesse sighed and smiled.

"Well, what do we do now, Akaria?" he asked. There was no response. Jesse looked at Jim. Akaria was limp in his arms, her eyes closed. "Akaria?"

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Jaden's with the gang again, but what's wrong with Akaria??? O.O_

_Review and you'll find out! _

_Oh, and in case anyone cares, remember that book that I wrote that I mentioned awhile back? Well, it's all finished and published. If you want the link to it, check out my profile! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	21. The Elemental Warriors

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**Chapters Remaining: 10**_

_**xXx**_

Axel pulled the cuffs apart, taking them off of Jaden's wrist. Jaden reached up and rubbed his red wrist.

"Thanks, Axel," he said. Axel nodded and set the cuffs down.

"These were much easier to pick than the cell lock," he said. Justin looked at him.

"Those are common locks. The cell lock was not," he said. Axel just nodded again and moved to sit down away from Jaden. There was an empty spot next to Jaden, meant for Jesse. Said person was pacing behind the group, cursing himself.

"Jesse, you can't blame yourself," Emma said. "She did it to herself." Jesse shook his head.

"I know, and it's my fault. I'm captain damn it! I should have stopped her," he cursed himself. Emma scowled at him. Justin leaned back on his left hand, his right one extended toward the fire. He moved the embers around with the stick he held. The gang had returned to the village after saving Jaden. Now they were surrounding the same fire they were at the night before.

"It's Akaria, Jesse. You could have told her no, but she'd have done it anyway," he said. Jesse paused his pacing long enough to glare at Justin. Akaria had pushed herself beyond her natural limits, causing her to pass out in Jim's arms. The villagers were tending to her and it appeared she'd be normal in a few days, but Jesse still continued to blame himself. Not only was his vice-captain unconscious because he was so focused on the mission but because she _is _unconscious, they can't leave yet. She wouldn't survive the trip back.

"Jesse, they're right. You can't blame yourself so come and sit down," Jaden said, patting the empty spot next to him. Jesse opened his mouth, causing Jaden to raise his eyebrow. Jesse just sighed and sat down next to him. Jaden smiled at him but Jesse still had the look of regret on his face. Everyone stayed quiet, the only sound being the cracking of the fire.

"Umm, Jesse?" Syrus called suddenly. Jesse looked up at Syrus confused.

"Yeah, Syrus?" he said. Syrus fidgeted for a moment before sighing and looking up at Jesse.

"Before, with the tunnel and the bridge and the door and well, everything that you guys did, how did you do that stuff? **What **was that stuff?" Syrus asked. Jesse tensed, seeming to be awaiting the question but still surprised by it. Justin smiled at Syrus. He gave the embers a more forceful jab, sending them dancing in the slight breeze.

"Oh, those are just our powers," he said. Everyone looked at Justin confused, except those who know what he was talking about. Keith sighed, Emma rolled her eyes, and Jesse glared at him.

"Your…powers?" Alexis asked. Justin nodded and opened his mouth to answer when Keith smacked him on the back of the head. Justin cursed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Let Jesse explain, Justin. He was the one who was asked the question," Keith said. Justin scowled at his friend, but nodded. Seeing that they would get no further explanation from Justin, the gang turned to look at Jesse. He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth.

"My team and I are not…normal. We possess deep powers that are brought forth by the language we knew from birth," Jesse began. He lowered his gaze to the ground, shielding his eyes with his bangs.

"Our powers are different from each other but derive from essentially the same thing." Jesse looked up. "Keith's, Emma's, Justin's, and Akaria's powers derive from the elements. The four of them make up the legendary Elemental Warriors." Everyone looked at the three people who Jesse said, as Akaria was still being tended to.

"Elemental…Warriors?" Blair said. Jesse nodded.

"Yes. Justin can control the Earth when he speaks Russian. Keith can control Water when he speaks Croatian. Emma can control the Wind when she speaks French. And Akaria can control Fire when she speaks German," Jesse explained. Everyone stared at the kids in shock. Justin snickered at their expressions.

"It's actually really cool. But, ya know, there are physical limits. My body can't take too much," Justin explained with a shrug.

"What limits?" Jim asked. Keith looked at him.

"They vary. Justin can't battle Mother Earth more than she'll let him. As hard as it may be to see, every element we can control fights back. They're living entities. When we try to take control too much, they fight back…and win," he explained. The gang looked at Jesse. He sighed.

"It's true. That's why they're like they are. The more their bodies are toned, the more disciplined they are, the more their elements will let them get away with," he said. Blair looked at him.

"But what about what Emma did at the bridge? She didn't speak French," she noted. Emma smiled at her.

"I didn't need to, as I was using my Typhoon Rapier," she said. Everyone looked confused. Jesse reached down to his side and pulled out his sword. He held it out horizontally. The blade shined as the fire cracked.

"That is why we have swords. If they use their swords, they need not speak their language. The sword takes the power from their soul," he said. Everyone looked at Jesse's sword in wonder. He sighed and lowered his sword so it rested lightly on his lap.

"What is your element, Jesse?" Bastion asked. Jesse shook his head.

"I don't have an element. My power is different from theirs," he said.

"What is it?" Jaden asked. Jesse sighed.

"My powers come from my Crystal Duel Monsters. Each of my monsters gives me a different power when I call upon them," he said.

"What powers do they give you?" Aster asked. Jesse sheathed back up his sword.

"Ruby and Eagle enhance my senses of hearing and sight. Tiger gives me greater speed and reflexes. Cat makes me nimble like her. Mammoth gives me inhuman strength. Turtle makes my skin hard and impenetrable," he said, making sure to keep his eyes away from everyone.

"You can tell when Jesse's using a power when his eyes change color. It's so cool," Justin said. Keith threw something at Justin but kept his look blank. Jesse glared at Justin.

"Your eyes change color?" Syrus said. Jesse nodded.

"Yes," he whispered. Blair looked at him.

"So, since your eyes are normally emerald green, does that mean your skin is always impenetrable?" she asked. Jesse shook his head.

"No, my eyes are naturally this color. I have to actually activate Turtle's powers. Using too many powers at the same time or for and extended period of time is too dangerous. It drains me and can kill me," Jesse said. Everyone nodded.

"What about Rainbow Dragon? Does he give you a power?" Jaden asked. Jesse nodded.

"Dragon Rage. It combines all the powers and increasing their strength one hundred times. But because of this, it only lasts a few minutes. Any longer and I will die," Jesse said.

"Sounds scary," Syrus said, shuddering. Pain flickered across Jesse's eyes before he dropped his gaze to the fire.

"I guess it seems that way," he said emotionlessly.

"Not that you're scary, Jesse. But just that your powers can kill you," Syrus clarified quickly. Jesse looked up at him.

"With great power come great dangers, Syrus. For everything you have, something has to be given in return. That is why no one is perfect at everything, because to excel in something you must fail in something else," he said slowly. Everyone looked at each other, Jesse's words dancing in their minds. The air around everyone was tight with tension. Jaden smiled.

"So because I'm so good at dueling, I fail at school?" he said. Jesse looked at him, blinked, and then laughed, breaking the tension.

"I guess that's how you work," he said, chuckling. Jaden leaned back on his hands.

"I can live with that," he said. Everyone laughed and smiled everything relaxing.

"Good to see everyone in such high spirits," the village elder said as he approached the group. Jesse turned to look at him. He shot to his feet.

"How is Akaria?" he asked. The elder smiled and patted Jesse on the shoulder.

"Calm down, young one. Sit down and I'll explain how your friend is doing," he said. Jesse sat down slowly. Jaden patted his thigh in a calming manner. Jesse smiled at him before looking at the elder. He sat down in an empty space next to Hassleberry.

"Your friend is very strong. She's very hurt but is healing quite rapidly. I don't think she'll be asleep for more than a day," he explained. The kids sighed in relief, except Justin. He just smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds just like Akaria. You can't keep a good soldier down," Justin said. Keith looked at him.

"Wow, Justin. You actually sounded nice to Akaria," he said. Justin shrugged.

"Don't tell her. She may be nice to me back," he said. Everyone laughed.

"Doubt it," Emma whispered. Jesse smiled at her and ruffled her hair. She smiled up at him and leaned closer to him.

"Elder, might I ask you a question?" Bastion asked. The elder looked at him.

"Ask away my young boy," he said.

"Why is Yubel or any other Duel Monster not attacking this village, being as close to the castle as you are," Bastion asked. The elder smiled.

"Oh, this village is protected by the Barrier Charm. No monster with a dark aura may enter our village, or get near it. No power they have can reach us, so we live in peace," the elder explained. Everyone nodded, seeming to relax slightly. The elder sighed and stood up. "Well, you all have had a rough day, or few days in some cases." The elder looked at Jaden. Jaden just gave him a weak smile. "So please rest up. You can stay here as long as you require." Jesse smiled at the elder.

"Thank you. You and your villagers really have been too kind to us," he said. The elder smiled at him.

"Oh, it really is no trouble at all. After all, we all look forward to a little adventure every now and then." The elder picked up a bucket of water. "Now rest is what everyone needs. Come, I'll lead you to your quarters." Everyone stood up. The elder poured the water onto the fire, extinguishing it and enveloping the protected village in darkness.

_**xXx**_

_Yay, Jaden's back and Akaria will be okay._

_But what will happen next? It can't be that easy…can it?_

_Review and we'll see!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	22. To the Dark Side

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**Chapters Remaining: 9**_

_**xXx**_

Screams of terror awoke Jesse the next morning. On pure instinct, he shot to his feet. Everyone around him was rocketing awake. His team was on their feet in an instant once they saw their captain had arisen.

"What is it?" Justin asked. Jesse shook his head.

"I don't know. Let's go see." With that, Jesse ran out of the room he and his friends had slept in. Everyone was at his heels. Once outside, they were met with chaos. The villagers were running around frantically. Jesse caught a young, terrified woman by the arm. "Miss, what's wrong?" She stared at Jesse in utter fright.

"The Barrier Charm! It was destroyed last night! Now we have no protection and Yubel is on her way here!" she answered her fright very true in her voice. Jesse's eyes grew wide as everyone behind him gasped. He let his hand fall from the woman's arm, allowing her to run away. Jesse, without looking, reached behind him and grabbed Jaden's hand. He pulled him forward.

"Stay with me, Jay." Jaden nodded.

"We gonna kick some ass?" Justin asked, smiling. Syrus looked at him.

"Do you think you can protect the entire village?" he asked. Justin opened his mouth but shut it quickly.

"Time for you guys to protect yourselves," Jesse said, looking at the gang. "We have to watch out for ourselves and the villagers. You guys protect yourselves." Everyone looked at each other, afraid, but nodded. Jesse was right; they had to take care of themselves now.

"Young ones! You must flee!" the village elder cried as he ran toward them. Jesse looked at him.

"No, we'll stay and protect you. It is our fault that Yubel is coming." The elder shook his head.

"You can't protect the village. We are running to our sister village nearby. Without the Barrier Charm, we have no protection so we must flee."

_**Do you really think you all can make it that far? **_Yubel asked. Everyone turned quickly to see the Demon Angel sitting on an overturned wooden cart. The elder sucked in a terrified breath. Jesse's eyes narrowed at her. His hand slipped out of Jaden's.

"Jim, keep an eye on Jaden," he said. Jim nodded and pulled Jaden back.

"You got it, mate."Jaden's head whipped between his two foreigner friends.

"What?" he said. No one answered or spoke up as Jesse walked away from his team and friends, moving closer to Yubel.

"What are you doing here, Yubel? And why are you alone?" Jesse asked, casting a quick glance around the village. There were no other monsters there, only Yubel. Yubel smiled at him.

_**I'm here just to retrieve someone. I didn't need any help, so I left the army back at the castle. But, I'm sure there are other monsters close by, just waiting for the chance to attack some villagers, **_Yubel said with a smirk. Jesse tensed and turned to look at the gang.

"I lied, go help the villagers," he said. Everyone looked at each other. Keith took Chazz and Axel's arms.

"Come, I'll assist you," Keith said. Chazz and Axel quickly jerked their arms away from Keith's but followed after him. Aster and Hassleberry followed after the three of them, leaving Alexis, Syrus, Blair, Jim, Jaden, Emma, and Justin behind.

_**It matters not. I honestly could care less about these puny villagers. I care about only one person. **_Jesse gripped his sword tightly.

"You're not getting Jaden," he snarled. Yubel smirked evilly at Jesse. She stood up, kicking the overturned wagon back so it slammed against the building and shattered.

_**We'll see about that. **_Without a word, Yubel launched herself at Jesse. Quickly, Jesse drew his sword out, bracing the steel against his hand so he was able to catch Yubel and fling her away from him. She quickly regained herself. She crossed her arms across her chest, her nails extending like talons. Quick as lightning, Yubel launched herself at Jesse again, her arm extended out, ready to slash at him.

"Jesse!" Jaden yelled, taking a step forward only to be pulled back by Jim.

"Stay back, mate!" Jim said.

Jesse reacted fast. He flipped out of the way, landing in a crouch five feet away from where Yubel's claws got stuck in the ground.

"You're going to have to be faster than that, Yubel," Jesse said. Yubel smirked at him and withdrew her hand from the earth.

_**With pleasure.**_

Faster than anyone could keep up with, Yubel and Jesse continued to fight. Jesse always seeming to have the upper hand. But how long would he have it?

_**xXx**_

"How are we going to move her?" a village lady asked the elder. He looked down at Akaria, who remained unconscious.

"I do not know, but we have to find a way. She is not safe here," he said. The lady nodded and kneeled down next to Akaria, whipping a wet cloth across her brow. Akaria's eyes suddenly snapped open. The lady shrieked, her nerves shot, and fell back. The elder spun around in surprise. Akaria was already rising.

"You can't move. You're not well," he said, grabbing Akaria's upper arm to try and hold her back. His skin sizzled and his cried in pain as he withdrew his hand quickly. Akaria was panting and her skin was flush with heat, even more than she already had.

"Don't try and stop me, pops," Akaria said hoarsely. The elder and woman stared at Akaria in shock as she staggered out of the room, making sure to grab her sword.

Akaria stood, bracing her hand on the doorframe, looking out with wide eyes. Jesse grabbed Yubel's hands, which no longer possessed talon-like nails, and spun her around so she crashed into a building. This caused the building to buckle and crumble on top of her. It wasn't even a second before Yubel was shooting out of the ruble, scattering debris everywhere and filling the air with a fine cloud of dust.

Yubel launched herself at Jesse once again. He drew his sword out and was able to keep her at bay once again.

"Jesse! The villagers are safe," Hassleberry yelled as he, Keith, Chazz, Axel, and Aster ran back toward the gang. Jesse nodded at him, grunting as he caught Yubel again, just before she would have caught him in the chest.

"Nice work, Hassleberry," he said. Akaria shook her head. She was still unnoticed, leaning in the doorframe until…

"Whoa! Akaria! About time you woke up!" Justin yelled. Everyone whirled to see Akaria. Jesse spun around, despite being in a fight for his life. He only looked for a split second, but it was long enough for Yubel to make her final move.

_**Got you, **_she hissed. Jesse turned his head back around just in time to see Yubel knocking his blade out of his hand so it skidded to Akaria's feet. She gasped and looked up.

"No!" she cried, one second before Yubel launched her hand into Jesse's upper peck.

To his heart.

Jesse gasped and Yubel smirked.

_**Posesión! (Possession!) **_Yubel yelled in Spanish. Suddenly, her fingers retracted around Jesse's heart and she turned into a fine dark mist. The mist began to swirl around Jesse.

"Jesse!" everyone screamed. Jesse's pupils retracted till they were fine dots in his eyes. His hands reached to hold his heart as his knees gave out beneath him. His screams of pure agony filled the air.

"Jesse, no!" Jaden yelled. Akaria's face paled as she fell to her knees as well.

"No…no…this can't be happening." She looked up at Jesse's shaking frame as he continued to scream in pure agony. "He can't go…not Jesse…not now," she whispered. Akaria lowered her head just so her bangs shielded her eyes. They locked onto Jesse's sword as it shone underneath her face. Akaria closed her eyes tightly and clenched her hands. "We're in some deep trouble now."

_**xXx**_

_Oh no! What's happening to Jesse!?_

_You'll have to review to find out! Come on guys! I'm not getting many reviews and its depressing me!!! If you like it, review it! Please!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	23. Burning Village

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**Chapters Remaining: 8**_

_**xXx**_

"Jesse!" Jaden yelled again, trying to pull away from Jim so he could run to help his best friend. But Jim kept a firm grip on his arm.

"We have to stay back, mate!" Jim said. Jaden glared heatedly at Jim.

"We'll help him, Jaden," Justin said, indicating to Emma and Keith. The two of them looked at Justin in confusion. He just sighed and drew his sword out of its sheath. He crouched and looked ready to take off running toward his captain when a hand was placed in front of his face. Justin looked up in confusion. Akaria stood, stopping him with her hand. Her head was tilted forward just so her eyes were still shielded by her bangs. "Akaria?" he questioned as he straightened up. She shook her head.

"Stay here, Justin. I'll go to him."

"Are you sure you feel up to it, mate?" Jim asked. Akaria didn't answer; she only lowered her arm.

"Is that Jesse's sword?" Syrus asked. Everyone looked at the sword she had grasped in her hands. It was, indeed, the Crystal Katana. The kids' eyes grew wide.

"Akaria!" Emma gasped. Said person took off running toward Jesse. She slid down on her knees, coming to a stop just in front of him. Jesse was past screaming in agony and was now shaking violently. Sweat dewed his face and made his hair cling to it. Without hesitation, Akaria reached out and untied his sheath from his hip.

"What are you doing!?" Justin demanded. Akaria looked up, her bangs falling from her eyes. Determination flickered brightly in them.

"Shut **up**, Justin! Emma, get my Blade now!" she ordered. Justin flinched and Emma looked confused. "NOW!" Emma jumped in shock but ran to retrieve Akaria's Volcanic Blade. She flinched slightly as her hands contracted around the sword. The heat of the Blade burned her.

"Sorry I have to do this, Jess," Akaria whispered as she stole Jesse's deck from his deck box. She slid it into a free one on her own waist. She then tied Jesse's sheath next to the box that contained his deck. His sword was already in the sheath. Once Akaria had everything, she stood up. She casted a quick glance around the village. Everyone but the gang and kids were gone. _Good. _

"What are you doing, Akaria?" Bastion yelled. Akaria looked at him. Everyone was standing where they were, Emma returned to them.

"Everyone, run now!" she ordered. Everyone gasped.

"What about Jesse?" Jaden demanded. Akaria's eyes narrowed.

"Don't question me! Just run now and don't look back!" Jaden looked ready to argue but Jim began to run, pulling him with him. Everyone ran after him. Akaria stood there for a moment, making sure everyone was going. Suddenly, Jesse chuckled.

Darkly.

"_Akaria…,_" he said his voice cold and bone chilling. Akaria ground her teeth together.

"Sorry, Jess, but you gotta stay **back!**" With that, Akaria spun around and kicked Jesse hard across the face, sending him flying into a building and causing it to crumble on top of him. She winced and grabbed her chest.

"Oh my God!" Blair screamed. Akaria looked up to see everyone frozen at the end of the village. She cussed quietly and began to run toward them.

"Idiots! I said run and don't look back!"

"What did you _do!?_" Alexis cried. Akaria grunted, annoyed.

"Don't worry about him! Just run!"

"But," Axel began to say but Akaria cut him off.

"**RUN!!!!**" Everyone jumped and began to run, not liking it one bit.

"_Akaria!_" Jesse's cold voice rang from behind them. She cussed again and looked over her shoulder. Jesse was streaking toward them, his feet barely moving below him. His bangs shielded his eyes and a grim smirk was on his face.

"Justin!" Akaria yelled. He looked back at her, confused. "Create a ravine, a deep and large one, between us and Jesse now!" Justin skidded to a stop, his heels digging into the ground.

"Wait, what!?" he yelled. Akaria stopped next to him. Everyone, noticing two of their people had stopped, stopped as well.

"Don't argue, Justin, just do it!" Akaria snarled viciously. Justin glared at her but turned to face his fast approaching captain. He placed his hands in front of him, his palms facing down. His fingers bent and locked together and the knuckles.

_**(Ravine!) **_he yelled in Russian, his hands pulling apart slowly. As he pulled his hands apart, the earth in front of him began to divide. Rocks on the edge of each piece of earth began to fumble into what appeared to be a bottomless ravine. Akaria stood, tensed, watching everything. Jesse began to speed up as he approached the ravine.

"Faster, Justin!" she yelled. Justin didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and then began to pull his hands apart faster. The ravine grew larger faster. This caused more earth to fall in but the ravine became huge. Jesse finally stopped at the edge, smiling as Justin continued to make the ravine larger. "Okay, that's good." With a gasp, Justin stopped and fell to his knees, chocking and coughing. Akaria looked at him and then at Jesse.

"_Another time, then,_" Jesse said, still sounding the same. Akaria's eyes narrowed and Jesse disappeared, turning and taking off in a blur.

"Jesse!" everyone but Akaria and Justin yelled.

"Okay, Akaria, you got some splainin' to do!" Justin said as he forced himself to his feet. She glared at him.

"I don't have to explain anything," she said. He glared back at her.

"You just left our leader behind!"

"FYI, Justin, that wasn't our leader!"

"Newsflash, it was!"

"Breaking news, no it wasn't!"

"Then who was it?"

"Johan!"

_**xXx**_

_Ohhhh, what does all that mean???_

_Review and I'll post and __**you'll **__find out! _

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	24. Johan

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**Chapters Remaining: 7**_

_**xXx**_

The kids gasped and Justin staggered back a few feet. The gang, however, was very confused. Everyone looked at Akaria. She had her fists balled up at her sides. Her face was contorted with rage but her eyes were entirely different.

They were depths of naked, red fear.

"Johan?" Keith gasped. Akaria nodded tensely.

"That's right."

"Oh, no," Emma whispered. She clenched her heart and tears began to form in her eyes. Justin shook his head slowly.

"Ummm…who's Johan?" Syrus said suddenly. The kids ignored him, too engrossed in their own thoughts. Akaria looked at him.

"We need to set up camp, and then I'll tell you everything about Jesse…and Johan."

_**xXx**_

"Okay, we have fire, food, water, and shelter. Now are you going to tell us what happened?" Bastion asked. Akaria looked up from the log that she pulled up to the fire. The rest of the gang was sitting on the ground, surrounding the fire. They had sticks in their hands and were roasting some meat on the fire. How Axel and Jim came to acquire this meat, they refused to explain.

"I can't believe this happened," Emma whispered. Keith smiled reassuringly at her and tucked a green lock of hair behind her ear. When she returned a sad smile to him, he went back to her hands. A thin sheet of water covered his hands and he ran them over Emma's, tending to her severely burned hands. Akaria rubbed her blade; she had returned it to her side. Jesse's lay at her feet.

"Well believe it, because it did," Justin said. He kicked some stones into the fire, scattering embers around the ground. Chazz glared at him, as his kick had caused dirt to cling to his dinner.

"Thanks for that," he said sarcastically. Justin glared at him.

"Dirt won't kill you, but I will if you keep talking to me like that."

"You don't scare me." Justin rose to his feet. Chazz looked up at him.

"Oh yeah?" Justin challenged. Chazz stood up, handing his stick to Blair who was next to him. Chazz looked him in the eye.

"Yeah." The two of them stared each other down.

"Enough. You're acting like a bunch of second graders," Akaria snapped, glaring at the two of them. With one passing glare in each other's direction, the two of them went back to their seats.

"Akaria, what happened to Jesse?" Jaden asked, looking at her. He had a stick in his hands but there was no meat on the end. He wasn't very hungry; nor was Akaria. She let out a breath, surprising everyone when it came out shaky.

"Jesse has been possessed by Yubel. When he was possessed by her, he turned into Johan: The Dark Crystal Warrior."

"So, has Yubel always been able to take possession of Jesse and become Johan?" Syrus asked. Akaria nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. Jaden lurched forward.

"Then why did he fight her if he knew that he could be possessed by her?" he demanded. Akaria took a deep breath and looked at Jaden.

"He didn't know." Jaden's eyes narrowed.

"How could he _not_ know?" Akaria slouched and covered her eyes with her left hand, the right one folded across her knees.

"Atem never told him because he didn't think he was ready to know that he was part of the Dark Duel Warriors."

"Then how did you know?" Hassleberry asked.

"Atem told me just before we left. That is what he was telling me about in the woods. He didn't want to tell Jesse, because he was so intent on saving Jaden that it would have gone in one ear and out the other."

"Is that why you've always intercepted the two of them?" Alexis asked. Akaria nodded.

"Atem made me swear to keep Jesse from fighting her, and I failed!" Akaria roared and threw a rock into the fire. Embers shot into the air, flying away in the harsh breeze.

"You were unconscious. It isn't your fault, Akaria," Emma said. Akaria shook her head and lowered it, covering her face with her hands.

"It's my fault. If Jesse knew, after we saved Jaden, then maybe he wouldn't have been possessed."

"How could you have told him, Shelia? You were unconscious and the only one who knew. There was no way for Jesse to know," Jim assured her, placing a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Akaria took a deep, unsteady breath. It sounded like she was about to cry.

"Why did it take so long for Yubel to take possession of Jesse? They fought for awhile but she never made a move until you showed up," Chazz said. Akaria looked up. Tears were running down her face and her face showed the guilt that made her sick.

"His Crystal Katana protected him. When he whirled to see me, Yubel knocked it out of his hand and then made her move. As long as he possessed it, even on his hip, Yubel couldn't do anything to him." Her voice was hoarse. Jim pulled her against his side, trying to comfort her.

"But Jesse didn't have his sword at the Duel Academy and Jaden was the only one she was interested in," Blair noted. Akaria lowered her head, staring at the ground.

"I don't know why Yubel was so interested in Jaden. Some weird obsession. Or maybe he was just a pawn she used to lure Jesse here so she could take possession of him," she offered. Jaden looked at her.

"Maybe, but when I a prisoner in the castle, Yubel would take me to some weird thrown room every day and then some sinister voice would talk, like pulling her stings. And every day, some weird, dark smoke would surround me and…well, hurt me really bad. I don't know what it was trying to do, but I think Yubel captured me for _it_, not herself." Akaria looked at Jaden and then away.

"Maybe…," she whispered.

"Wait, you said Jesse didn't know he was part of the Dark Duel Warriors, right?" Axel said. She looked at him, confused.

"Yeah."

"But all of you seemed to know about them, because when you said Johan, the team really freaked out," he continued. Justin looked at him.

"We all learned about Johan and Yubel. We never once thought that one of us could be the vessel the allowed Yubel to become Johan," he answered, his voice lowering to a whisper toward the end. Bastion looked at Akaria.

"You said the 'Dark Duel Warriors'. Does that mean that there are two warriors?" he asked. Akaria nodded. She reached up to rub some tears from her eyes, but more just replaced the ones she whipped clean. She glared annoyed at her hand before looking at Bastion.

"Yes, there are two: the Dark Crystal Warrior and the Dark Cosmic Warrior. Like Jesse was the Crystal Warrior, there is another member of our team that is the Cosmic Warrior." Syrus looked around.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"We don't know. The Cosmic Warrior has been missing our entire time with the Organization," Keith answered. Jim looked down at Akaria. She was leaning against him, her head lolling against his broad shoulder.

"You said you knew that Yubel created Johan. Does that mean you know who creates the next dark warrior?" he asked. She nodded, keeping her eyes on her hands in her lap.

"Yes. The Dark Angel Haou will possess and create…Judai: the Dark Cosmic Warrior."

"But we don't have the Cosmic Warrior with us, so there is no chance of Judai appearing," Emma said quickly. Keith nodded. He had just finished tending to her hands, bandaging them up and all. He now sat next to her.

"Yes. It would be catastrophic if both Judai and Johan were together," he said. Everyone nodded. Jaden looked at Akaria.

"So, how do we save Jesse?" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"How do we get him un-possessed and un-Johan?" Akaria looked at Jaden, despair in her eyes.

"Jaden, there is no way to save him." It was now Jaden's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean?" Akaria pulled away from Jim and got down on her knees. She placed on hand on Jaden's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Her tears had now stopped, but the guilt and regret still lingered in her eyes.

"Jaden, Jesse's gone forever. I'm sorry."

_**xXx**_

Johan stood in the dark thrown room. His eyes were no longer Jesse's bright emerald but now a dark, disturbing orange.

"_You look wonderful my dear sister,_" the sinister voice said from the shadows. Johan gave a dark smirk.

"_I know._"

"_Now I need the Cosmic Warrior and then I can become who I have always been destined to become._" Johan scowled.

"_That may be harder than it should. That bitch Akaria will surely intervene. There is no doubt she's already figured out who the Cosmic Warrior is._"

"_That matters not, dear sister. My plan shall work. The new moon rises tomorrow night and that is when we will strike. When darkness envelopes the sky and every star is extinguished, the Fire Warrior shall parish and I will rise._"

Johan smiled, liking the plan.

"_Yes, Haou._" She bowed slightly. An evil chuckle filled the room and in the corner, the darkest corner, eyes opened, revealing a pair of ominous, dark honey-colored orbs.

_Tomorrow, the Fire Warrior dies and the Cosmic Warrior will be mine._

_**xXx**_

_Dun dun duuunnn! What's going to happen next???_

_I know!! XD _

_Please, please review!!!! They make me very happy!!! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	25. The Cosmic Warrior

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**__

_**Chapters Remaining: 6**_

_**xXx**_

Jaden lay on his side, his head resting on his arm. There were trails of tears on his cheeks. Embers of the long forgotten fire were slowly dying. His friends were long into sleep, but Jaden couldn't join them. His mind was consumed with thoughts of Jesse. Akaria had said that Jesse was gone forever and Jaden just couldn't make himself believe that. Or, he didn't want to believe that.

"Jaden?" Akaria called softly. Said boy blinked and rolled onto his back. Akaria was knelling next to him, a large bag next to her. He gave her a sour look.

"What do you want?" he snarled, his voice thick. Akaria's face remained clean. She merely stood up, grabbing the bag in the process.

"Stand up and follow me," she ordered. Jaden opened his mouth to make a smart remark but Akaria just began to walk away. Part of Jaden wanted to stay where he was and give her the cold shoulder. But the other part, the part that won, wanted to follow her to find out what she wanted.

So, with a sigh, Jaden forced himself to his feet and quickly followed the red-headed girl. He whipped his sleeve across his eyes, capturing the tears that clung to his cheeks and whip away the trails. When he thought his face was clean, he looked up to see that he _couldn't_ see Akaria anymore. His heartbeat sped up and he moved faster. Only a few seconds later Jaden broke through some trees into a small clearing. In the center of the clearing, Akaria stood with the bag at her feet.

Slowly, Jaden continued to walk until he was only a few feet away from her. When he was closer and finally stopped, Akaria spoke up.

"I know what that dark mist was, Jaden. And I know what it was trying to do." Jaden took a step back in surprise.

"You do?" She nodded. "What?" She took a deep breath.

"You are…the Cosmic Warrior."

…

…

…

"You're kidding me," he said, staring at Akaria. She merely shook her head.

"No, it's true."

"How can you be sure?" Akaria pointed a finger at him.

"You." Jaden blinked.

"Me?" Akaria nodded. "How did I do that?"

"With what you told us, when you were captured. And what everyone else was saying about why Yubel was so interested in you. Plus what the Village Elder said the night before we came to rescue you," she rambled.

"And what was all that?" he questioned.

"The elder said that there is believed to be a dark spirit that really controlled Yubel and after what you said and everything that happened, I realized that the dark spirit that is controlling Yubel must be Haou. And Haou could only have one interest in you and that is that you are the Cosmic Warrior. What the dark mist, AKA Haou, was trying to do was take possession of you like Yubel did to Jesse."

"Well why didn't it work?" Akaria looked worried.

"I don't know."

"Could it be that I'm not really the Cosmic Warrior? Could it be that you are _wrong_?" Jaden spat, taking a step toward Akaria. She remained unfazed.

"Could be."

"Then how can you know for sure?"

"There is only one way to know for sure if you are really the Cosmic Warrior," she said.

"And how is that?" Jaden asked, sounding very unconvinced. Without a word, Akaria knelled down and unzipped the bag at her feet. It was the extra bag that she had been carrying with her the entire time in the Dark World. Taking a deep breath, she reached in and pulled out a new sword. She visibly flinched and hissed loudly as she stood up. The sword began to glow slightly. Jaden's mouth fell agape as Akaria turned back toward him.

"This is…the Cosmic Katana," she explained.

"Why is it glowing?" Jaden asked, staring at it with wide eyes.

"I'm not the rightful owner, so it is rejecting my touch. In other words, it's burning me. Only the Cosmic Warrior or the Crystal Warrior can wield this Katana."

"Why both?"

"No one knows. Just some connection both have." Akaria looked up at Jaden. "The connection you and Jesse have." His breath hitched in his throat. Akaria then held out her arms; they began to shake. "Take the Katana, Jaden. This will prove if you really are the Cosmic Warrior." Jaden swallowed and reached for the sword. His hands froze only a few inches away from the sword.

"And what if I'm not the Cosmic Warrior?"

"You are." Akaria sounded so convinced that Jaden believed her completely. He took a deep breath through his nose and then grabbed the sword, taking it out of Akaria's hand. His eyes closed when his hands closed around the sheath, fearing that the sword would burn him just like Akaria.

Nothing happened.

Slowly, Jaden opened his eyes and looked down at the sword in his hands. It was no longer glowing, which meant that it wasn't rejecting him. Which meant Akaria was right.

"I told you," she said. Jaden slowly looked up at her. Her hands hung limply at her sides and some red fluid was dripping off of her fingertips. Jaden flinched.

"What does this mean?" he asked. Akaria looked up into his eyes and smirked.

"It means that I was wrong." Jaden blinked.

"What do you mean? You were right! I _am _the Cosmic Warrior," he said. Akaria shook her head.

"That isn't what I meant. What I meant is I was wrong about when I told you that Jesse is gone forever." Jaden gasped.

"There's a way to save him after all?" He tried not to let hope rise up in him, and failed. Akaria nodded.

"That's right."

"How?" Jaden was practically jumping up and down with joy. Akaria's face fell slightly.

"Well, before I can tell you the plan, I have to teach some basic things first," she said.

"What things?" he asked. Akaria smirked again, bent down, and picked something out of the bag. When she stood back up, she was holding a small book in her hand.

"I need to show you the basics of being part of Jesse's team, Jaden. And it isn't going to be easy or pretty. If you don't want to do it, I won't force you," she explained. Jaden bit his lip but looked into her eyes.

"Am I the only one who can save Jesse?" he asked. Akaria nodded. Jaden straightened up, squaring his shoulders. "Then teach me everything I need to know."

_**xXx**_

_Haha, yay! _

_Review and I shall update!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	26. She Could Be Dead

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**Chapters Remaining: 5**_

_**xXx**_

Jaden gasped and fell limply onto the ground. Every bone, every muscle, every _cell_ of his body ached to no end. The sun had begun to rise off in the east. Akaria sat just next to Jaden, a stick in her hands.

"You did very well, Jaden. Justin and Keith took much longer to learn what you learned in just one night," she said. Jaden moaned in pain.

"Did they hurt as much as I do?" Akaria chuckled.

"More so," she answered. Jaden just groaned again as his muscles began to beat with pain at a steady rate with every pulse of his heart.

"Mornin'," Jim yawned as he sat up. As he began to awaken, everyone else followed. Soon everyone was awake, asking what was for breakfast.

"Hey, Keith," Akaria called once breakfast had been served to everyone. It was leftover meat from last night. Keith looked up at her.

"Yes?" he asked. Akaria jerked her head toward Jaden, who was still lying down on his stomach in pain.

"Why don't you do your special little water thing to Jaden?" Keith looked at Jaden before he nodded and stood up without a word. He handed his stick with his food to Emma. Justin looked at him and then at Akaria.

"Why?" he asked. She shot him a sour look.

"If Keith doesn't ask why, then neither should you, Justin," she snarled. Justin just narrowed his eyes at her and then took a huge bite out of his meat, chewing it savagely. Syrus and Blair, who were on either side of him, shot him a disgusted look.

"What is that?" Axel asked. Akaria looked at him; he had his eyes locked on something. She turned her head to see what he was looking at. It turned out he was looking at Keith and Jaden. Jaden was sitting up with his shirt off. His muscles were tight and very pronounced against his tan complexion. Keith sat behind him, running his hands over his back and down his arms. Just like last night, when he was tending to Emma, there was a thin sheet of water surrounding his hands. Akaria just smiled and looked at Axel.

"That is Keith's special power. It heals skin and relaxes muscles," she explained. Axel nodded and went back to his food.

"Akaria?" Hassleberry called after a moment. Said girl looked at the Dinosaur boy with an eyebrow raised. Hassleberry had finished his breakfast and was now poking the fire with his stick.

"Yes, Hassleberry?" she asked.

"Do you have any idea of what we are going to do?" he asked. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to look at Akaria. Apparently, all of them had been wondering what to do now. Akaria sighed and set her stick on the ground.

"I thought of a plan last night." Everyone leaned forward.

"What is it?" Emma asked. Akaria shook her head.

"I can't say just yet. I'm not exactly sure it will work." She sent a quick glance in Jaden's direction before looking back at everyone. "We need to go to the sister village so I can speak with the Village Elder."

"Will he confirm your plan?" Aster asked. Akaria nodded.

"Yes, he will." Jim stood up and looked around.

"Then let's go."

_**xXx**_

It wasn't hard to find the right village and when the gang did, they were welcomed into the safety of it with open arms. The gang, minus Akaria, was standing in the small market place waiting for her. She had ran off with the Village Elders (one from the destroyed village and the one of this village) to see if her plan would work.

"Jaden, are you okay? You look a little pale," Alexis asked. Jaden smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm fine, Lex. Just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night," he said. Alexis nodded, accepting that answer. There was silence amongst the group again until they saw Akaria approaching them, the Elders behind her. The gang ran to meet her.

"So, will your plan work, Akaria?" Emma asked.

"_Yes, Akaria. Will it?_" a sinister voice asked. Everyone gasped and whirled to see Johan standing on the roof of the building next to them.

"Johan!" the kids gasped. Akaria's face hardened.

"Jesse," Jaden whispered, his eyes locked on his best friend. Or, more appropriately, possessed best friend. The Elders looked at each other and then at Johan.

"How did you enter this village?! We possess a Protective Charm!" the Elder of this village demanded. Johan smirked darkly at the man.

"_What Protective Charm? Do you mean,_" Johan pulled his hand up, in it he held a medium sized circular pendant with many jewels incrusted in the rough, silver rock. "_this?_" The Elders gasped.

"The Protective Charm!" they screamed. The gang looked at the Elders and then at Johan. He just continued to smile darkly. Keeping his eyes on everyone, Johan crushed the Protective Charm in his hand. Everyone gasped.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. These things are just so…fragile_." With that, Johan threw the ruble of the charm onto the street below.

"Why are you here?" Akaria demanded. Johan looked at her in false, innocent confusion.

"Yeah! If you're here for Jaden then you might as well leave because he isn't going anywhere!" Syrus yelled, taking a protective, yet shaky, step in front of his best friend. Everyone around Jaden nodded. Said boy stared at his friends in wonderment. Johan merely chuckled.

"_Another time, another place maybe. But I have more important matters to which I am to attend to,_" he answered with a shrug. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What kind of matters?" Blair asked.

"I know," Akaria said. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What do you know, Akaria?" Emma asked. Akaria just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I've got everything under control." With a wink toward her friends, Akaria took off running. Everyone looked confused. Johan smirked and growled lowly in his chest.

"_I love it when they run._" With that, Johan flipped off the roof and took off after Akaria.

"Akaria! Behind you!" Emma screamed. Akaria skidded to a stop, spinning her body around the face the oncoming Johan. She drew her sword from its sheath and held it over her head. Johan's foot connected with the metal, as he had jumped to try and kick Akaria on the head. When his foot hit the metal, he flipped backwards and landed in a crouched passion. Without waiting, he launched at her again. Akaria used her sword to keep his blows from landing on her.

Johan let out an annoyed grunt and caught Akaria's sword with his hand. The metal dug into his palm, blood oozing from the wound and running down the slick surface of the blade. He then spun around and kicked Akaria in the chest, causing her to flip backwards and skid on her side. Her sword had slipped from her hand, leaving it in Johan's hand.

He threw the sword back behind him, the blade sticking into the ground. He chuckled and brought his wounded hands to his mouth, licking the salty, rusty liquid from palm.

"_Mmmm, you're weak right now my dear. Why is that?_" he inquired, lowering his hand. Blood had stained his lips. He merely licked it off with a flick of his tongue. Akaria coughed up blood of her own and glared up at him from her place on the ground.

"None of your fucking business," she snarled rather pathetically. Johan chuckled. Akaria took a deep breath and forced herself to her feet, her entire body shaking. Johan chuckled once again and crossed his arms across his chest, his hands on his shoulders.

"_Fun is fun, but it's time to end this._" Slowly, his fingernails grew long, turning into claws. An evil smirk planted itself on Johan's lips and he then took off faster than anyone could see. Emma gasped.

"Akaria, look out!" she screamed. Akaria didn't move. She didn't even look around for him. She merely closed her eyes. Johan suddenly appeared behind her, his left hand extended in front of him as he leaned forward. He stood up straight and turned his head to look back at Akaria. He raised his left hand to his lips, licking blood off his fingers.

Suddenly, Akaria coughed up blood and fell to her knees.

"_Jaden, now,_" she whispered, barely making a sound. Then her entire body hit the floor, blood pooling around her. Johan smirked as he looked at her limp body.

"_And now, the Flame Warrior is dead._"

_**xXx**_

_Oh no! Akaria's dead!!!!_

_Review and I'll update!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	27. Jesse VS Johan

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**Chapters Remaining: 4**_

_**xXx**_

"AKARIA!" Emma screamed as she stared in horror at Akaria's limp body on the ground. She lurched forward, obviously intending to go and help her friend, when Keith grabbed her arm to hold her back. She struggled enough that he actually pulled her back against him and wrapped his arm around her, pinning her to his chest. Everyone else stared at Akaria and Johan, jaws agape and their eyes wide. All except for Jaden. Jaden had his eyes locked onto Johan's, waiting for the right moment.

Johan laughed manically as he walked around Akaria's body, nudging her chest with the front of his boot.

"_Such a waste. But you left me no other options,_" he said. He then smirked and brought his leg back, preparing to kick Akaria hard in the chest. A scream tore through Emma's throat as she tried to break away from Keith. But, suddenly, Johan gasped. He staggered back a few feet, his hands flying to grab the sides of his head firmly. Everyone watched him in shock and confusion. Jaden leaned forward more, his eyes narrowing as he focused completely on Johan's eyes. The flickered like a storm, showing his internal battle.

_**xXx**_

_Jesse gasped as he crumpled to the ground. His body was a bloody mess of torn skin and broken bones. His blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth onto the black ground he was lying on in the recesses of his mind. Yubel, looking exactly like Johan, was gasping next to him, his hands braced on his knees._

"_Go away! I have this body now! It's mine! You're supposed to be __**dead!**__" he yelled, kicking Jesse in the chest forcefully and sending him flying into a mirror. The glass broke against his back, imbedding itself into his already abused flesh. He cried out in pain as he shook from it. He didn't know how he was still alive, how his mind was still active. Even though he didn't know he was a member of the Dark Duel Warriors, he knew that once a person is possessed, their mind is lost forever._

_Somehow though, he was still there. Still alive._

_But why had Jesse just reawakened? He had no memories of anything until a few seconds ago. What had triggered it?_

_Lifting his head, struggling more than ever, he stared into a different mirror, one that showed what was happening outside his mind and body. His body was staring down at Akaria's crumbled, bloody, most likely dead body. Rage filled Jesse's body, giving his tired and sore muscles the adrenaline they needed to move._

_He wasn't entirely mad that Akaria was possibly dead, that she had been beaten so much. But what infuriated him the most was that she was put into that state by his __**own hand**__. Even if he wasn't in control of his body at the time, he did it. And now he was going to destroy Yubel for what she did to one of his closest friends._

_Jesse roared as he lunged up from the floor and tackled her into a different mirror. The glass shattered around Johan's body; splinters of it stuck into his back and arms. He howled in pain._

"_You're going to regret this, Jesse. I swear it!__" he snarled. Jesse growled back at him viciously._

"_Not as much as you are!__"_

_**xXx**_

No one knew what to do as Johan stood there motionless for a few minutes. Jaden's eyes were locked onto his. Akaria told him he would only have a split second to finish it, to save Jesse from Yubel. He had to wait until Jesse had risen to the surface. That is why Akaria fought Johan, why she allowed him to nearly kill, or actually kill her. Jaden wasn't sure which one was true at this point.

Akaria's plan was to lure Johan to the village, to fight him, and to revive Jesse in his body. Then it was up to Jaden to finish the plan. She said he would know when Jesse was there, when he was ready to take back his body.

And it was then that Jaden saw it.

It was only a brief flicker, but because he was so intently focused on Johan, he saw it. The orange eyes flickered back to emerald green. Jaden smiled and took off toward the frozen Johan.

"Jaden! Get back here!" Aster yelled. Everyone gasped when they saw their brunette friend running toward Johan, everyone calling after him trying to get him to come back. He ignored everyone and continued to run toward Johan. Then he suddenly drew a sword out of nowhere. At least it appeared out of nowhere. No one had noticed the sword tied to Jaden's side. They also didn't realize that the sword was Jesse's.

"Sorry, Jess, but this is for your own good," Jaden whispered. He then stabbed Johan in the side, not enough to cause any serious damage, but enough where Johan could not take it out by thrashing. When the sword plunged into Johan's side, he gasped and his eyes grew wide…and blank.

_**xXx**_

_Jesse slouched against the only unbroken mirror in his mind. Johan stood in front of him, in bad shape but still looking better than himself._

"_Time to finish you off so you shall never bother me again,__" he said. Jesse looked up, his breathing ragged and his left eye swollen shut. Johan raised his left hand, which was bloody and his nails were long like claws, ready to finish him off. Then, suddenly, a sword appeared in Johan's side. He cried out in pain and dropped his hands to the sword, trying to tear it from his body. "__What is this madness!?__" Jesse turned behind him to see a mob of brown and orange hair in the mirror. He smiled._

"_Jaden,__" he whispered. Johan cried out again. Jesse whirled around in time to see Johan disappearing, turning into a dark mist. Then, suddenly, the mist was gone and Jesse was the only one left inside his mind._

_And he couldn't be happier._

_**xXx**_

Yubel was suddenly thrown out of Jesse's body, crashing into a building and demolishing it. The orange in Jesse's eyes disappeared and turned back into his beautiful emerald green. He let out a choked sob and sagged against Jaden, his knees giving out on him. Jaden wrapped his arms around him, supporting him.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Jess. Everything's going to be fine," he repeated in a soothing tone in his ear. Jesse shuddered and clung to Jaden, his hands clinging to the back of Jaden's shirt tightly. Jaden realized he couldn't support Jesse for long so both of them fell to the ground. Jesse's head was pressed into the crook of Jaden's neck as he took deep breaths. Jaden continued to repeat soothing words in Jesse's ear, his hands smoothing his hair and rubbing his back.

Yubel shot up from the ruble and watched the scene in disgust. She would have gone after Jesse again, but his Crystal Katana was still in his side, protecting him with an invisible shield. She growled but soon stopped when she realized that Akaria lay behind Jaden, motionless. She smiled and then disappeared, heading back toward the castle where her brother waited for her.

'_At least the Flame Warrior is gone.'_

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Jesse's back and Johan's gone! But is Akaria really dead?_

_You'll find out soon! Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	28. The Dark Angels

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**Chapters Remaining: 3**_

_**xXx**_

"Your friend is a real fighter. She has a warrior's spirit, a flame of life that we have not seen in generations," the Elder from the destroyed village said. Emma smiled at him.

"Akaria's always been very strong," she said. The Elder smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes. She will survive, but I do not know when she will be conscious again," he said. Jesse looked up at him. His face was pale and he had large bags underneath his eyes. He sat on the ground next to Jaden's legs. Jaden was sitting on a log that Jesse was in front of. A blanket was around Jesse's shoulders. His shirt had been removed and a white bandage was wrapped firmly around his chest. It was tinted red in the place where Jaden had stabbed him with his own sword.

"It's okay. We can't leave yet anyway, not until I have regained more of my strength," he said. Jaden frowned and ran his fingers through Jesse's hair. He turned his head to look at Jaden, whose hand was still in his teal locks. He smiled at Jaden, who smiled back at him. He then turned his head away from the brown eyed boy who saved his life and dropped his head onto Jaden's lap, closing his eyes in weariness. Jaden just smiled again and continued to run his fingers through his hair. Jim watched this out of his one good eye and smiled.

"Do we have to worry about any Duel Monsters attacking this village?" Blair asked, looking at the Elder of this village. He shook his head.

"No. Even though that demon Johan destroyed our Protective Charm, we have a powerful Mage who has the power to create a new charm even more powerful than the last," he explained. Everyone relaxed, feeling much safer now that they knew there was no chance of another attack.

"Protective Charm or not, it still has no effect on me or my sister," a dark voice called from the rooftop. Jaden gasped, recognizing the voice as the one that was in the dark thrown room back at the castle. Everyone looked up to see a dark figure with lifeless honey brown eyes standing on the roof. It possessed no real from, only its eyes were recognizable as something human. Yubel stood behind the dark shadow.

"You cannot enter the village! It is impossible! You never have been able to!" the Elder of the destroyed village gasped. The dark figure laughed darkly.

"You damn fool! We only pretended that we couldn't enter a village with a protective charm. We are not like any of these puny monsters in this realm, but a pair of powerful Dark Demon Angels," the figure said. Everyone gasped. Jesse growled and forced himself into a crouched position, standing protectively in front of Jaden. His Crystal Katana was once again at his hip. The dark figure saw this and laughed. "You make me laugh, Crystal Warrior. But you have not the strength to stand. What makes you think you have the strength to protect him?"

"Because I _have_ to protect him," Jesse answered with a snarl. True, he was weak after his entire ordeal, but everyone could practically see the power radiating off of him and it only continued to grow. Everyone was in awe, especially Jaden. But Yubel and the dark figure were not.

"You do not need to protect him you bloody fool! He can protect himself! He was doing a damn fine job in my castle without you _or_ his sword," the figure said. Jesse stared at it confused.

"What?" The figure snickered.

"You do not know? OH! This is delicious! You are such a fool to not have figured out our interest in your friend there, Crystal Warrior."

"And just what is your interest in Jaden then?"

"Yubel needs you to become Johan and I need him to become Judai, as he is the Cosmic Warrior." Everyone gasped, knowing all about Judai and the Cosmic Warrior. Jesse turned to stare at Jaden in shock. Jaden had his gaze focused on the ground.

"Jaden? Do you know something about this?" he asked. Jaden didn't answer. Jesse, forgetting all about the Dark Angels behind him, dropped to his knees and took Jaden's hands in his. He tried to get Jaden to look up at him, but he kept his gaze completely away from Jesse's searching gaze. "Jay, please talk to me." Jaden bit his lip and looked up into Jesse's eyes.

"Akaria told me last night and then, she gave me this." Jaden bent down and pulled the bag that Akaria had been carrying the entire trip toward him. He unzipped it and pulled out the Cosmic Katana. The kids gasped and Jesse's eyes grew wide. The sheath of the blade was dark like night and sparkled like the millions of stars in the sky.

"So that's why Akaria has been so weak. She was carrying a sword that was rejecting her and was growing weaker every second," Jesse whispered. Jaden frowned and tied the sword to his hip just like he had seen the kids and Jesse do. Everyone was so focused on Jaden that they did not see Yubel and the dark figure jump off the roof and land only a few feet from the two they desired.

"And now that everyone knows the truth, it is time for us to claim what is really ours," the figure said. Jesse turned to and grabbed the hilt of his sword preparing to fight. Whether Jaden had the Cosmic Katana or not, and despite the fact that he was the Cosmic Warrior, he still had no training as a fighter like Jesse did.

At least, as far as he knew he didn't.

"Take Jesse, Yubel. Jaden is mine." Yubel bowed slightly to the figure in front of her.

"Yes, Haou." With that, the Dark Angel launched herself at Jesse, causing him to flip out of the way and run from her. Then Haou began to lunge to Jaden, who did what Jesse just did to dodge. Haou smirked when he landed where Jaden just was. He was in a crouched position a few feet away, his Katana already drawn.

"Someone learned a few new tricks," he said. Jaden's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I did," he said. Haou smirked.

"Good." He then flew at Jaden and they began to fight.

_**xXx**_

"We have to do something!" Emma screamed. Keith and Justin nodded. Then all three of them made a motion to get up and help both their Captain and their Captain's crush, when they realized something very important.

"I can't move!" Justin cried, straining to move and not. Everyone then tried to move as well.

"I can't either!" Chazz yelled. Everyone else began to pipe in that they couldn't move either.

"This is Haou's dark magic. He does not want anyone to intervene so he has placed a spell on everyone aside from Jesse and Jaden that takes away their ability of motion," the Elder of this village said.

"Why not do it to Jesse and Jaden? Taking possession of them would be easier," Hassleberry said.

"It is impossible to use dark magic on the vessels to which they are trying to take possession of," the other Elder said. Everyone stayed silent, apparently accepting that answer but not liking it.

_**xXx**_

"You cannot fight me off much longer, Jaden. I'll admit you have learned quite a bit in such a short amount of time, but you still cannot fend me off like your boyfriend can," Haou said as Jaden flung him off again. Jaden was sweating and gasping for breath.

"I can fight you off better than you think," he spat, ignoring the boyfriend jab. Haou chuckled darkly.

"Oh, Jaden, I shall show you how wrong you really are." With that, Haou's eyes disappeared and suddenly the dark form he was became a fine mist. Jaden's eyes grew wide, his memory of this same mist flowing through his mind. Then, without realizing what was happening, his Katana slipped from his fingers and the mist surrounded him. Jaden cried out as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain.

Jesse flipped away from Yubel and stared at Jaden in horror, screaming,

"Jaden! NO!"

_**xXx**_

_OH NO!!!! Is Judai coming???_

_You'll have to review to find out!_

**­-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	29. Jaden VS Judai

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**Chapters Remaining: 2**_

_**xXx**_

The gang gasped and stared in horror at the site of their recently saved friend. Jaden was on his knees, clutching his chest and crying out in pain like Jesse had when Yubel took possession of him. Jesse ground his teeth together and jumped to his feet. He tried to run to his best friend and crush but was cut off by Yubel.

"You cannot intervene, Jesse." Said boy bared his teeth at the female Dark Angel.

"Move out of my way, Yubel, before I move you myself!" Yubel smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." Jesse roared as he launched himself at her, momentarily forgetting about his distressed brunet crush.

_**xXx**_

_Jaden fell onto the ground, clutching his chest in agony. Red blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. A darker version of him, one with lifeless honey colored eyes, paced around him. He had a feral smirk on his face._

"_You amuse me greatly, Jaden. You insist on resisting me but you also know there is no way you can fight me off for long,__" Haou said. Jaden shot him a deadly glare before looking down, seeing his Cosmic Katana. Remembering what Akaria had said about the Katana protecting Jesse before, he reached out slowly for it. Haou saw this. He tisked and kicked the sword away from Jaden's outstretched hand. "__Now, now. We can't have you leaving, can we?__" Haou laughed and dove for the brunet withering in pain before him._

_**xXx**_

Jaden's Cosmic Katana flew out away from his body, skidding to stop a few feet away from the frozen gang. They stared at it in shock.

"How did that happen?" Syrus demanded his voice shrill.

"I don't know, soldier," Hassleberry answered. Jesse landed and caught Yubel's fist, spinning her arm quickly and flipping her behind him. His eyes locked onto Jaden's blade and then onto his still frozen form.

"Jaden…," he whispered. Yubel roared and launched herself at Jesse's back. He looked over his shoulder and merely bent forward, his leg shooting up behind him to kick Yubel in her chest. She coughed up blood as a breaking sound reverberated around the village. She fell to the ground, clutching her chest. His eyes were hard as he approached her crippled form. His hands balled into tight fists at his side. "How do I save Jaden from your brother, Yubel?" She raised her head to glare heatedly at the blunet.

"There _isn't_ a way to save him. Haou is unstoppable and soon Judai will rise and then Johan." Jesse growled and picked Yubel up by the collar of her shirt.

"You are not possessing me again, Yubel. You can _count_ on that if nothing else!" He then threw the Dark Angel into a building, causing it to buckle and crumble to dust. Yubel weakly forced herself from the ruble. She wasn't prepared for this super charged Jesse. Becoming Johan again was going to be more difficult than she originally had hoped.

Jesse approached her, kicking a piece of the destroyed building out of his way.

"Tell. Me. How. To. Save. Him. Now!" Jesse ground out through his teeth. Yubel actually felt honest to Ra fear course through her body.

"The swords protect the warriors, Captain. No matter what," Akaria's voice said. Jesse turned quickly to see her kneeling on the ground next to the still frozen group.

"Akaria!" he yelled. She just smiled at him and leaned forward, grabbing Jaden's Katana. She hissed as it began to glow and reject her. Then she threw it with all her might in the air toward Jesse. It spun in the air. Yubel saw this and tried to move to catch the blade before Jesse could but a crossbeam of the building was crushing her legs. She howled as Jesse launched into the air, grabbed the hilt of the sword, and threw it to land in the ground in front of Jaden's kneeling form. He did all this before he landed painfully on his shoulder, sliding a few feet.

Jaden's head looked up slowly at the sword.

_**xXx**_

_Haou laughed as he kicked Jaden in the chest, sending him flying into a mirror, destroying the glass. Jaden coughed up more blood as he slouched to the ground. His entire body ached. He didn't know how much longer he could fight off Haou, but he knew it wasn't going to be much longer._

"_Give it up, Jaden! You can't defeat me. Just give into the darkness in your heart. Just stop fighting and I'll make all the pain go away, I promise,__" Haou said, kneeling down in front of Jaden. Jaden took a deep, shaky breath before whipping his head up and kicking his leg up. His foot collided with Haou's chin, causing him to flip back and slide a few feet away from Jaden._

"_No matter what you do to me, I will __**never**__ give into the darkness!" he snarled viscously. Haou growled loudly as he shot to his feet. His teeth were bared as he snarled at Jaden._

"_Then die!__"_

_Before either of them could make another move, something suddenly fell out of the sky before Jaden, embedding itself into the ground. He looked up to see that it was his Cosmic Katana. Without waiting a beat, he reached out and grabbed the katana firmly in his hands._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__" Haou yelled as a bright light suddenly lit up the mirrored room they were in. It blinded both Jaden and him._

_**xXx**_

Everyone watched as Jaden reached out and clutched his Katana. The Katana felt the dark presence within its master's body, to which it responded by glowing brightly and throwing the dark essence out of his body. Haou roared as he collided with his recently arisen sister and destroyed another building. When the Dark Angel twins were momentarily distracted, Jesse ran to his friend, who lay on the ground gasping for breath. His hand was still around his katana.

"Jay! Are you okay?" Jaden nodded and sat up, whipping his arm across his face. His eyes locked onto the building that had just buried the Dark Angels. Dust filled the air as Haou freed himself and his sister. They were standing and he was glaring heatedly at her.

"You are fucking **useless!** Stop getting in my way, Yubel, and do your bloody _duty_!" he barked. Yubel's eyes darkened as her mood did, but she merely nodded. Jesse stood up and helped his friend to his feet. Jaden looked at his southern friend.

"Any idea?" Jesse nodded.

"Just one." He looked at Jaden. "Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone in the world." A smile spread across the blunet's face.

"Then let's de-wing a couple of fallen angels."

_**xXx**_

_Oh my god! What next?_

_Review and you'll see!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	30. The Final Battle

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**Chapters Remaining: 1!**_

_**xXx**_

"Akaria!" Emma cried as she launched herself at the red head. Akaria grunted as her full weight hit her bruised and battered body.

"Hey, Baby Girl. Please don't kill me," she said. Emma just hugged her tighter.

"Hey! We can move!" Syrus rejoiced. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Really? Is that why Emma nearly broke Akaria in half?" Blair smacked the back of his head without really thinking about it.

"How is that?" Axel asked. The Elder of this village looked over at Haou. He and his sister stood still, facing the Cosmic and Crystal Warriors.

"His concentration was broken when he was thrown from the Cosmic Warrior's mind and body."

"What's going to happen now?" Jim asked as he moved to sit behind Akaria. She looked up at him.

"The final battle. Jesse and Jaden have to take down Yubel and Haou now." Justin looked at her.

"And how, pray tell, are they going to do that?" She smiled and looked at the Duel Warriors.

"Oh, Jesse will figure it out. Trust me."

_**xXx**_

"So, Jess, about that plan of yours," Jaden began to say. Jesse chuckled and looked at him.

"Well, we're both worried about being possessed by our, I guess you could call it, 'Chosen Dark Angel', right?" Jaden nodded. "I think we should fight the one that can't possess us." Jaden raised an eyebrow at Jesse.

"But I thought only _our_ katanas could kill our Angels?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like my Cosmic Katana can only kill Haou and your Crystal one can only kill Yubel." Jesse's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"And where did you hear this?" he asked. Jaden jerked his head quickly toward the gang.

"Akaria told me the other night." Jesse nodded, humming as he thought about that.

"Ah, then it's probably true."Jaden sighed and looked at Jesse.

"Well then, what are we going to do then? Trade swords?" Jesse looked at him, surprised and kind of hopeful.

"Will that work?" he asked. Jaden rolled his eyes.

"No, I just thought I'd throw that out there for you."

"Cruel, but deserved. I'll think of something. Just fight Yubel, okay?" Jaden nodded. Jesse nodded back at him and looked up at the Angels, surprised they had not made a move toward the bickering teens. He jolted when he realized that they weren't there anymore. "Shit, where'd they go."

"Look up," Jaden said. Jesse shot him a confused look before looking up. Sure enough, Yubel and Haou were plummeting toward the earth, aiming for each of their chosen vessels. Remembering the plan, the boys quickly flipped positions so they wound up fighting opposite Angels.

"Cleaver, but you can't fight us and protect each other without killing us," Yubel said.

"And you can't kill us without our death blade," Haou finished. Jesse spun around and kicked Haou in the chest, causing him to stumble back.

"I'm still working on that part of the plan." Jaden flipped out of Yubel's way and landed with his back to Jesse's.

"Jess?" He looked over his shoulder at Jaden.

"Yeah, Jay?" He looked back into emerald eyes.

"Work faster."

_**xXx**_

"I thought you said Jesse would figure it out," Alexis said. Akaria sighed.

"He will." She looked at the fight going on before her. Jaden and Jesse were back to back, fighting opposite Dark Angels. It was the perfect position. If only Jesse would realize what he had to do. '_Come on, Jess!'_

_**xXx**_

'_Come on, Jess! Think! What can you do to kill Yubel without letting Haou try to take possession of Jaden again?'_ Jesse looked behind him at his best friend, watching him fight off the Dark Angel Yubel with ease. She lunged for Jaden's chest, her hand reaching out to slash across it. He caught her hand with the steel of his sword and flung her off. Jesse caught a glimpse of something in Jaden's eyes and then he realized something.

Jesse loved Jaden.

Okay, maybe he realized that a long time ago, but now it hit him. Why?

Because now he knew how to finish of the Dark Angels.

Jesse whirled around.

"Jaden!" Said boy turned quickly, his left arm flying out in the process. Jesse quickly grabbed Jaden's wrist and pulled him to him, crashing his lips onto that of his love. Everyone gasped at what they saw. Jaden locked up in shock before soon relaxing in Jesse's embrace, kissing him back. The Dark Angels watched in horror.

"What in the world?" Haou said. Yubel seethed flames of jealousy. She lunged out, reached to finish Jesse of in one swift motion. Jesse, despite being in a state of euphoria, quickly snapped his eyes open. He pulled away, regretfully, from Jaden and reached his sword out. He stabbed Yubel in the chest as she reached for him. Jaden, already caught onto the plan, mimicked Jesse and reached out his sword to finish of Haou. As the Dark Angels staggered back, their hands clutching their chests, Haou had the strength for one final word.

"This is your entire fault, Yubel!" She glared at her brother as she fell to her knees. Both of them had already begun to disappear.

"Haou, I just realized that there is one good thing about dying. And that is now I don't have to be your blame cushion anymore for **your** mistakes!"

With that, both Angels disintegrated, disappearing forever. Everyone watched as the dark particles slowly disappeared.

"Whoa," Justin said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Aster looked around.

"Okay, what now?" Everyone looked at each other before, suddenly, there was a blinding light.

"Oh, not this crap again!" Chazz yelled.

"Shut _up_, Chazz!" everyone yelled. And then, there was nothing but darkness.

_**xXx**_

_Little comic relief at the end. _

_Only one chapter to go!_

_Please, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	31. Life a New

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter! Here's THE FINAL CHAPTER!_

_ENJOY!! : )_

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh GX is NOT mine.**

**Claimer: This is MINE!**

_**THE FINAL CHAPTER!**_

_**xXx**_

"Hey, Jay, wait up!" Syrus yelled, running toward his friend. Jaden stopped and turned to see the mini blunet running toward him. He smiled at his friend as he reached him.

"Hey, Sy. You going to the beach, too?" Syrus nodded.

"Yeah. So is everyone else. They're right behind me, wanna wait and go together?" Jaden bit his lip and looked around.

"Ahh, actually, Sy. I was kind of going to meet," he began to say but was cut off smoothly by a southern accented voice.

"Me?" it teased. Jaden smiled and prepared to turn around but couldn't because suddenly two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Jaden smiled brighter as Jesse placed his chin on his shoulder. "You were late, so I came looking for you." Jaden blushed lightly and turned his head away from his boyfriend.

"Sorry, I overslept." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"And what else is new?" Jaden scowled at him, sticking his tongue out childishly. Syrus smiled at their little lover's squabble. After the gangs return from the Dark World, the two of them have been inseparable. A couple, an item. It was nice, seeing them together finally. After everyone had returned, Jesse's team left quickly.

It was hard for everyone to believe that it all happened almost a month and a half ago.

"By the way, Jesse, you look like you're feeling better," Syrus noted. Jesse turned away from Jaden and gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Syrus shrugged.

"I was just thinking about the Dark World and how you were sick there and before we left. Why was that?" Jesse sighed and sagged more, using Jaden more as a crutch than anything else.

"I asked Atem about that. He said it was my powers growing because of Jaden." He turned to look at Jesse in shock.

"Me?" he gasped. Jesse nodded, his chin digging lightly into Jaden's shoulder.

"Yeah. You're powers were just waking up, which is how you were able to keep Haou from taking possession of you. So they were influencing mine and causing them to change." Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I'll be sure to keep them in check from now on," he said. Jesse smirked.

"You better." Jaden smacked his hands that were still around his waist lightly, telling him to watch it.

"Ah, and here we have Duel Academy's power couple," Jim teased as he and the rest of the gang, being Axel, Aster, Alexis, Hassleberry, Chazz, and Blair, made their way to the trio. Jesse rolled his eyes as a blush bloomed on Jaden's cheeks. He didn't like being called the 'Power Couple' of Duel Academy.

"Are we going to the beach or what, soldiers?" Hassleberry asked. Everyone nodded and began to walk toward the beach. Jesse dropped his arms from around Jaden's waist and instead took his hand, tightly locking their fingers. The gang was talking and laughing, simply enjoying each other's company until something eerily familiar happened…

"_GLOMP!_" a familiar voice yelled. Everyone froze and turned around, except for Jim. He turned around just in time to stagger backwards as a very familiar redhead clung to his chest, legs locked around his waist and arms around his neck. Shirley was on his back.

"Akaria, how lovely to see you after so long," he said, smiling at her. Akaria smiled widely at him. She reached up and took off his hat, pulling it onto her own head.

"Back at cha, mate," she said, using her best Australian accent. Jim chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back. Confused? Don't be. It wasn't long after everyone returned from the Dark World that they also became a ticket item.

After a moment, Jim dropped her legs that he was holding so she fell down and was standing on her own two feet. Jim reached up and plucked his hat off of her head, placing it back on his. As he did, everyone noticed Akaria's hair.

"You cut your hair!" Jesse gasped. Akaria looped her arm through Jim's and looked at him, smiling.

"Yeah, you like it?" she asked. Jesse gaped at her. Akaria had never cut her hair, EVER! Now her flowing red locks barely brushed her shoulders. A flame red ribbon was now tied around her neck, which she used to tie back her now much shorter do.

"It looks great," Jaden said, elbowing his boyfriend forcefully in the side. Jesse pouted at him as he rubbed his bruising side. Akaria smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jay." He smiled back at her.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Emma called. Everyone looked up to see the remainder of Jesse's team running toward them. Keith and Emma were leading, hand in hand, with Justin trailing behind them. Yes, Keith and Emma became an item not too long ago. Akaria and Jesse were both pleasantly surprised. In fact, everyone was happy, except for Justin. Now he was the only one on the team without a 'special friend'.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blair asked. Justin sighed.

"Vacation. We all need one and decided to bug you guys," he answered. Akaria rolled her eyes as Keith threw some paper ball at him. Jaden smiled at them.

"Cool. We were just going to the beach. Care to join us?" The kids nodded. Now that everyone was together, they began to head to the beach. Emma and Keith were leading the group, mainly because Emma was practically running, and Justin was flirting (unsuccessfully) with Alexis. Jaden and Jesse remained at the top of the hill as they watched their friends run to the beach.

"So," Jaden said.

"So," Jesse repeated. Jaden smiled and turned to look at him.

"What's next in store for the Duel Warriors?" Jesse smiled and turned back to Jaden, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Oh, it's a dangerous mission. You got your game on?" Jaden smiled and leaned closer to Jesse until their foreheads touched.

"My game is on, what about yours?" Jesse smiled back, but didn't answer. Instead he leaned forward until his lips were pressed firmly against Jaden's. He smiled against his boyfriend's lips and wrapped his arms around his neck, digging his fingers into teal tresses and pressing their bodies closer together.

Dangerous mission indeed.

_**xXx**_

_And that's it! Hope you guys liked it! No sequel guys, sorry. _

_Please review for the final chapter of Taken Heart!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


End file.
